


Tainted Heart

by KOSolo1_5



Category: O'Solo - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, uswntfandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSolo1_5/pseuds/KOSolo1_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Solo wasn't one to fall in love at first sight. Hell she wasn't one to fall in love at all but a certain freckled face, beautiful brunette named Kelley would change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this writing thing at all but what the hell I'm gonna try ....what's the worst that could happen right? ...oh yeah you all can just hate it :( lol

She had never been one to belive in love, or happy endings. She was happy with how her life was at the moment. she had a boyfriend and a few people she could rely on and call friends, one in particular, Carli. Shewas the only person besides her family that she loved with all her heart, and knew that no matter what they would always be there for her. When it came to being in love, well let's just say she was happy with her boyfriend Adrian. She did love him but she wasn't in love with him. Her life was good she had everything she wanted, no drama just a simple life in Seattle the beautiful city she loved. The weather was her favorite part of it. Some people, outsiders mostly, didn't understand how you could live in a place where it rained for most of the year, but she loved it, it was her favorite part of it, besides the coffee of course. Coffee was the first thing that was on her mind when she woke up in the mornings.  
Hope got up really early every morning at 630 had her coffee and was out of her house by 730 for her early run. As soon as she opened the drawer where she kept her coffee she noticed it was empty. "Fucking great, no coffee how did I forget to go buy some." she said to herself with a groan. She decided to go change into her running attire and left her house for her early run, deciding to stop by The Bean her to go place for coffee. She put on her running shoes and headed out the door.  
As soon as she walked in the door she saw a line of people waiting to get their coffee fix. "Great" she muttered to her self knowing it would take a while to get her coffee, she took out her phone and texted Adrian to confirm about their date night.  
She was staring at her phone when all of the sudden she heard the most beautiful voice calling out to her. "Welcome to the Bean what would you like today?" The barista asked and when she looked up she saw the most beautiful hazel eyes and beautiful smile she has ever seen. Hope wasn't one to label herself, she had dated a few girls in her college years nothing serious but she was one to admire a good looking woman. But this girl standing in front of her left her speechless she was beyond beautiful and Hope was at a loss of words. "What the hell is wrong with me" she tought to herself, "Um.. yeah Hi can I um get an Americano please!? To go...."she told the brunette. "Americano for the blue eyed girl coming up.." The brunette said smiling at Hope. "Thanks..." Hope said her cheeks getting a little flustered. When the freckled face girl came back with her order Hope took out her card paid for her coffee and started to leave. Before she was out the door she heard that voice again. "Have a great day .." she said with the biggest and most adorable smile Hope had ever seen. And all Hope could do was give a smile back to the girl and walked out the door. When she lifted up the coffee to take her first much needed sip of coffee she noticed something written on her cup. She brought the cup up to where she could see what it said and read it out loud . "Blue Eyed Girl" Hope smiled for a second but then shook her hear "what is wrong with me I have a boyfriend .." She sat down at a bench near a park to finish her coffee. When she finished it she tossed the cup in the garbage can that was by the bench. What was happening to her she couldn't get that girls face out of her head. Those eyes, that smile, there was something about them that she just couldn't forget them.  
She went on her run, got back home a little late so she jumped in the shower not before looking at her phone for a text she had from Adrian, it read that he couldn't make it for their dinner date tonight. Apparently he had to stay and work late at the office. Hope just sighed and didn't bother to text him back. She had to shower fast and get ready for work, she was already gonna be late so she shoot a text to her boss letting her know she would be late. She wasn't the type to be late ever to work but a certain freckled faced girl had made her loose track of time. And as surprised as she was that she had been thinking a lot about that new girl at the bean, she had already made up her mind to stop by more often just to see that smiled that made her feel something special she just couldn't understand. ..  
Little did she know the freckled faced girl with the beautiful smiled and most amazing hazel eyes she's ever seen, was really hoping the girl with the icy blue eyes would come back the next day so she could introduce herself. Because as much as Hope wasn't one to belive in love at first sight, the new girl at the Bean did and she knew in her heart that this woman she only meet for a good five minutes if anything was going to be someone special in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope tells Carli about the encounter with the beautiful girl at the Bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one I know but I just wanted to get a Lil more out there to see if u guys liked it ...

Hope got to work 15 minutes late earning a smirk from her friend Carli who knew her friend could have only been late for a good good reason and was on a mission to get it out of her. It was unlikely for Hope to be late to anything she was on time for everything specially when it came to work. Yeah maybe working for the Seattle Times wasn't the best job ever but she was happy, she liked her job and was happy she got to work with her best friend, even though she was a pain in the ass sometimes.  
"So are you going to tell me what in the hell happened that made you late to work? " Carli asked her with a smile never leaving her face.  
"I just lost track of time while I was out on an early run this morning that's all." Hope answered and thought "that's good, that's a good answer"  
"Hope I know you and you're never late for anything, early yes but never late, care to share with me or do I have to annoy it out of you?" Carli said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk never leaving her face.  
Was it because of Adrian did you have him over and you know stayed up and did dirty stuff with him until the sun came up." Carli said trying not to laugh at the glare Hope was sending her way as soon as the words left her mouth.  
"Did you just...dirty stuff Carli? Really? How old are you 10?" Hope laughed a little at that, "and no Adrian didn't come over to do 'dirty stuff' he had a late night at work, same as today so I'm stuck with dinner reservations for two at that new Chinese restaurant that just opened up a week ago, care to join me on my date night dinner?" Hope asked wishing her friend was free tonight. Carli said yes they went to dinner Hope told her friend about the new girl at the Bean and how she lost track of time because she couldn't get her out of her head for some weird reason. Carli found it funny really told her friend dump Adrian and go for the New Barista she sounds more interesting then the boring working late at the office Adrian....Carli wasn't a big fan of Adrian to be honest he was always blowing Hope off because of "work" and didn't understand how Hope could deal with him always having to cancel dates bacause he couldn't make it. Honestly Hope didn't really care, she had been thinking about just ending it with him she just hadn't had a chance to see him and talk to him about it. Something she had not told Carli yet.  
After dinner they said their goodbyes, Hope was happy to go home she was tired and ready for some sleep.  
She got home dropped her keys on the table next to the door, she went straight up to her bathroom started to fill the tub for a much needed bath. When she was done she got ready for bed thinking tomorrow she would talk to Adrian and maybe just end it, they were in a totally different place right now. Hope wasn't miserable, he was a good guy and they had a good time when they actually saw each other, but that wasn't much to he honest. She also went to bed with a smile on her face deciding that tomorrow she would put a name to that face she's been thinking about all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think ?  
> Drop me line down under and let me know what you think of the story so far, don't hold back be brutal if you hate it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley can't get the woman from earlier off her mind so she asks her coworkers about her, but her coworkers give her a hard time......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I will do my best to update every day my head is just swimming with a whole bunch of ideas of where to go with this so ill try and fit everything in thanks for taking your time to read this I really appreciate it :)

" Have a great day." Kelley said with the biggest smile she could muster. "smooth Kelley real smooth, that poor woman won't be coming back, thanks to your lame attempt to flirt with her, I think you scared her away." a voice behind her said, Kelley turned around to see the evil smirk her boss Tim was giving her.  
"Hey I wasn't flirting, I was just being nice." Keleey said her smile never leaving her face. "Oh really? so why are you still smiling like the cherisee cat? he said.  
"Whatever!, soo whats her name do you know her? is she a regular here?" Kelley asks, and Tim gives Kelley a knowing look.  
"Oh my god you know her tell me tell me what her name is? please!! .." she gets out with excitement  
" I don't know Kelley maybe I just just let you figure that out yourself." he says with a serious face.  
" Oh come on." Kelley pouts. " Just tell me her name please I need to put name to that gorgeous face, I just know she's going to be someone real special" she winks at Tim and gives him her signature smile.  
" oh Kelley, I wouldn't get my hopes up. That woman is very much taken,Sorry girl" he said with an apologetic face towards Kelley. Kelley's face falls at this but then she recovers right away. "I mean could you at least tell me her name?" Kelley says .  
"Hope her name is Hope." Tim says and examines her new employee. He just meet the girl but can't help but feel sorry for her. She was very excited about meeting Hope, she seem really interested and he felt bad for crushing that little ball of excitement.  
"Hope..." Kelley mumbled to herself. Finally putting a name to the face she makes up her mind to at least try and make friends with this person she just cant shake off her head.  
" Does she come in every morning?" Kelley asks. "Kelley did you not just hear what I said....she has a boyfriend." he frowns at her. "No no I'm not one to try and get in someone elses relationship, I ....I just really need new friends and she seems interesting to say the least. Being in a new city not knowing people really sucks you know." she says. " Ok I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you girl. But to answer your question, she doesn't come in every day but she is a regular here, she maybe comes in twice a week or so." he says and all Kelley can do is smile at him. Soon people start to pile in for their morning coffee. Kelley's mind kept drifting off to that woman, she was beyond intrigued by her, by those icy blue eyes. That smile that would not reach her eyes for some reason. All Kelley wanted to do was get to know her, she made a mental note to introduce herself to her when she came back. After that she just smiled and started to get her first day of work out of the way. She was beyond excited to start her summer in Seattle. Sure moving to the other side of the state wasn't what she was planning but her brother needed her here and she wasn't one to say no specially when it came to family.

By the time she got off work it was almost dark. She had to stay a little longer when the place got crowed by people. And Kelley wanted to make sure to keep her job so she stayed and helped with the unexpected rush. She walked out the Bean grabbed her bike from where she had it, unlocked it and headed home. When she got home, she found her brother sitting in front of the fire place. She walked up to him and noticed he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and noticed he had been crying. "Oh Jerry.." she said her eyes starting to water at the sight of her brother. About a month ago she had received a call from him, crying over the phone. His wife had been in a car accident and died at the hospital. He was heartbroken and left alone to take care of his two kids. Kelley made the decision right there and then to do whatever it took to help him thru this difficult time and made the decision to put a hold on her life and school and move to Seattle to help him out. He was having a really hard time and Kelley was happy that his kids weren't here yet to see their dad go thru this stage. The kids have been staying in Georgia with Kelley and Jerry's parents. After the accident and the funeral they decided to take them with them so that Jerry could have a little time to settle down and be able to take care of his own children. In a week the kids would be coming home to him and Kelley wanted to make sure he was put together a little bit at least so he got him up and took him to bed. Making note to talk to him tomorrow, this needed to stop. Kelley knew it must not be easy to loose the love of your life but he still had two kids that needed him and she wasn't about to let his brother ruin that relationship with his own children.  
back in her room she went on to take a shower. after getting ready for bed she laid down emotionally and physically tired. What a day it had been today.  
"Hope.." she mumbled a smile creeping up on her face a the name. She was really really hoping the woman she meet today would stop by tomorrow morning. She needed to see her again, she wanted to see her. Little did she know Hope had already made it her mission to find out why that freckled face girl made her feel weird things she had never felt. What was it about Kelley that made Hope want to look at that face again at those beautiful hazel eyes, those freckles or that smile. All she knew it was that tomorrow she would go back and meet that girl again and find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this last night and there might be some errors but oh well let me know what you guys think....thanks fro taking the time to read this you guys are awesome!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Kelley officially meet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK HERE WE GO.....

Its Saturday and Kelley couldn't be any happier if she tried. She woke up an hour early then what she usually would, the taught that today may or may not be the day she got to see Hope again was very exciting. She decides to get out of bed and start getting ready for the day. When she goes to the kitchen to start breakfast for her bother and her shes surprised to see he has beat her to it.  
"Hey Jerry you're up early today, how you feeling?" Kelley cautiously asks his brother. He turns around gives her a smile and hands her a cup of coffee that she gladly takes." Yeah i am, sorry for last night i really am trying Kell, is just so damn hard not seeing her you know. But i promise to be better, well as better as I'm going to get you know" he sighs and continues " Thank you! i know I haven't told you but I am so lucky to have you as my sister. You left everything you had to come take care of your ass of a brother when I should be the one taking care of you.." he starts to get up and reaches Kelley and brings her in for a hug. "We are family and family sticks together, I love you Jerry" Kelley says as she returns the hug. They eat breakfast together and have a conversation about the kids coming home next week, until Kelley heads to her room to get ready for work. Forty minutes later she walks out the door grabs her bike from the garage and starts heading to work. 

 

...........

 

Hope wakes up the next day feeling like when is your first day of high school. She's kinda nervous and excited, she just can shake any of those feelings off. She takes a quick shower and decides to skip her morning run and starts to get ready for work. But before she goes to work she plans on stopping for some much needed coffee and well she would lying to herself if she wasn't expecting an official meeting with a certain beautiful barista. She takes her car knowing she has to drive to work after her coffee fix. When she finds a parking spot close to the Bean she pays for thirty minutes knowing she needs to be at eight at work since its Saturday and they only work until afternoon she needs to be there a little early on Saturdays. She then takes out her phone deciding to text Adrian. She really needs to talk to him and end things with him. She shoots him a text telling him to come over tonight that they needed to talk. Hopefully he picks up on this we need to talk thing and actually shows up. She reaches the Bean and starts opening the door hoping there's not a long waiting line. When she looks to where the person taking orders is, let's say she's a little bit disappointed, maybe more than a little bit and her smile disappears from her face. The barista at the register notices Hope and smiles in her direction."Hope good morning girl! the usual Americano to go? " he asks while smiling at her surprised she actually came in two days in a row. It was unusual for Hope really. Hope smiled at him and nodded... but quickly changed her mind and said " make it for here today i have time to kill before i have to be at work today Tim." she said while looking at the surprised face on the other side of the counter. "Ok one Americano for here, go grab a table and i'll bring it out to ya!" Tim said giving her a wink, "this one is on me today" he said when Hope was getting her cash to pay for the coffee. "Thank you Tim, I appreciate it" Hope says giving him a smile she starts to look for a table. Luckily the morning rush wasn't here yet so it was easy for Hope to find a table by the window. She sat down and took out one of her books she was currently reading. Tim came over gave her her coffee and a smile and left her to her book and her coffee. Tim was curious to see what was going to happen when Kelley got here. She was going to be over the moon when she sees Hope here. He couldn't help but worry about her new friend getting her hopes up, but nonetheless was very excited to see the reaction out of the smaller girl.

 

 

...............

 

Kelley gets to work with 15 minutes to spare her shift started at seven thirty and she got there at seven fifteen. As soon as she walks in she notices Tim giving her the biggest smile. She smiles back at him "Good morning to you too" Kelley says "You look happy to see me, i know I'm your favorite even if I'm the new kid , just don't tell Sara that she might get jelly" she laughs and sees that hes still smirking at her "Ok stop now you're just being a little freaky " she frowns a little bit as she looks a him rolling his eyes or pointing at something with his eyes. " Are you ok" Tim?" she asks a bit concerned but when her head turns to where his eyes are pointing at she cant help the smile that creeps into her face at the sight by the window. 'She looks beautiful' Kelley thinks to herself. She looks at Tim carefully watching her waiting for some sort of reaction out of the girl. But all Kelley can do is smile and feel the excitement she felt the day before come back three times stronger.  
"Here, she might need a refill on her coffee, go on don't just stand here..Kelley?" he snaps her out of her thoughts and she nods at him and takes the coffee. The whole way over to Hopes table shes internally freaking out, what is she going to say to her, little did she know Hope was doing the same. When she heard the door open she glanced at it and saw her, she was here and she looked stunning. No surprise there, she tried not to make it too obvious and kept stealing glances at the younger girl. And then she hears it, the most beautiful sound she has ever heard in her entire life, she looks up and the way her nose and her eyes crinkle when she laugh has got to be the most beautiful thing she has seen in the entire universe. She quickly looks down feeling a blush creeping up to her cheeks. What is she thinking Hope doesn't think stuff like this. But then she does she cant help it this girl she has this pull on her and Hope can't for the love of god figure out why. And then she notices the girl walking her way with the biggest most beautiful smile on her face walking her wayto her table and she freaks out. She doesn't know what the hell she got herself into, what was she thinking coming here in hopes to meet this girl that for all she knows wouldn't even give her the time of day. She tries to act like she doesn't notice the girl walking her way by burying her face in her book.

" Hi...um would y-you like a refill on your Americano? " Kelley asks  
"I would love it please.." Hope all of the sudden answers, all her courage coming back to her remembering this was the reason she was here, to talk to the brunette and to put a name to that beautiful freckled face girl. Kelley starts ti fill up her cup and they make eye contact and smile at each other feeling the awkwardness starting to build Hope decides to just be blunt about wanting to know about the new girl. "So I've never seen you here before, your new to the city or just new at the Bean?" Hope asks hoping the girl doesn't think shes being to forward.  
"Well I am new to both the city and the Bean actually just moved here a few weeks ago, how about you ?" she answers and decides to keep the conversation going, its what she wanted.  
"Born and raised, so how do you like the city so far? Hope my people are treating you good" Hope says sending a smile and a wink Kelley's way.  
Kelley feels a blush coming her way, and wishes that its not noticeable, and that only makes her blush deeper. She giggles at Hopes question and Hope looks at her with a raised eyebrow which Kelley finds adorable.  
"Well i haven't been able to explore the city yet, been trying to get settled in before i do any exploring, i am looking forward to it honestly hopefully i can find me someone that is willing to show me the best parts of the city" Kelley flirts and throws back a wink in Hopes way. Hope laughs and Kelley is a goner, this woman is going to be the death of her.  
"Well i happen to know where the best places to go are, i could give you names of them so you can get to know the city better," she smiles at her and continues" Or better i could show you around sometime?" she nervously says waiting on the girls reaction to what she just asked.  
"Sounds very tempting but for all I know you could be psychopath or worse" she jokes and Hope makes the most adorable frown face at this."I don't even know your name." She lies, she wasn't about to tell the older woman she went and asked about her of course  
"Its Hope, Hope Solo.." she answers quickly " and you are?"  
"Kelley, Kelley O'Hara" she extends her hand to Hope to shake and Hope does the same,"Nice to meet you Hope." Kelley smiles that million dollar smile at hope and Hope smiles back, not without noticing how her smile reaches her icy blue eyes and Kelley smile only grows at the sight of this "Nice to meet you too Kelley" she looks at her phone frowning, her parkng is about to expire and she needs to get to work now, as much as she hates to cut this short she needs to get going before she get her car tow away.  
" I need to go would please make this to go for me?" she asks Kelley with an apologetic face. Kelley's face falls a little and Hope notices but doesn't comment on it. She feels the same way she wishes she could have stayed a little longer and chat with Kelley but she really needs to get going.  
" I can do that" Kelley smiles and grabs the cup of coffee and heads to the counter to make an Americano to go and walks back to where Hope is putting away her things and getting ready to leave "It was really nice meeting you really, see you tomorrow maybe? I'll make sure to be here to make your Americano tomorrow, I've been told my coffee making skills are over the top" kelleys says hoping the other womans answer is yes. She hands the coffee cup to Hope and their fingers touch for the second time and they both notice the spark but don't say anything about it.  
" I might just do that, i mean how can i say no to over the top coffee.."Hope laughs at Kelley and lets herself stare for a second or two.."ok well....umm gotta go bye" she walks reluctantly to the door and before her hand grab the door handle she hears Kelley's beautiful voice calling out her name and she swears she feels butterflies in her stomach."Hey Hope" she says hope turns around "Have a great day ok.." she smiles and winks back at Hope and all Hope can do is smile at the smaller girl..and turns around and leaves the coffee place. When Hope gets to her car she sets her coffee on top of her car and notices something is written on it, she smiles and turns it to read it and smiles the smile of her life. There's a phone number written on it and a heart at the end of it and Hope feels excited and thinks to herself ' this girl is going to be the end of me' but makes a mental note to later when her work day is over to use it. She wants to know more about Kelley and weirdly enough she wants Kelley to want to get to know her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO.... ? what do you think..sorry for any mistakes in ths story not the best when it comes to writing really but please let me know ;) thanks for those of you reading this and the kudos u guys are the best


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope takes care of her situation with Adrian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it goes hope you guys like it

After leaving The Bean Hope went to work, luckily Carli was not there today. She would have had a field day with how much Hope was smiling at the thought of Kelley. Kelley, she knew her name, now she could put a name to her thoughts about the freckled face girl. She still didn't understand why the girl had such a great pull on her. Hope had already accepted the fact that this girl who she has meet twice now made her feel some sort of way, she just didn't understand why. Suddenly her phone made a noise and startled her out of he thoughts. It was Adrian.

ADRIAN: Look I have to work late again why not just get it over with, we haven't really been together for a while now we see each other like twice a month...I really like it if we can stay friends I still care about you Hope and I wish you the best. I do want to see you soon and we can talk.. Maybe do lunch this weekend? I finally have a weekend off 

Hope was surprised but not really ...like was he seriously the one breaking things off with her thru text.

HOPE: Are you seriously ending things via Text messege with me Adrian? 

HOPE: Here I was hoping to be the one to break up with Seattle's hottie ...ha yes this hasn't been working for either of us I wish you the best too I care for you also and I'm here for you. I can do coffee tomorrow morning..are you free? 

ADRIAN: Hey would it make you feel better if I act as if you're breaking up with me and let you spill not so hot coffee on me tomorrow morning? Does 8am work for you?

Hope was more than happy to end things well with Adrian. He was definitely more than her boyfriend or ex boyfriend now. He was her friend she trusted him. A really great guy really. He just wasn't it for her, honestly she didn't think there was an it for her at all.

HOPE: Omg can there be some yelling too? I mean we really gotta sell it you know ha 8am works fine see you at The Bean tomorrow ;)

 

She went back to work with an even bigger smile on her face. Hope was happy to have been able to still be friends with Adrian. She went with her day as usual finished work, picked up some food on her way home. Because she wasn't feeling like cooking, not that she does it a lot. She knows how to her mother had thought her well. It wasn't until she was sitting at her couch watching some re runs of friends when she remembered the phone number she had saved on her phone that morning. She got her phone out and scroll thru her contacts and brought up Kelley's name and number."Kelley...." she muttered out. After starting at her phone for what it felt like for ever. She decides to put a wait on that maybe she should just wait it out. She doesn't want to be to forward with the younger girl. She knew she was interested in her, I mean she pretty much slipped her phone number to someone she knew for a good fifteen minutes all combined for god sake. But truth be told Hope was interested as well but wasn't about to put herself out there already and Kelley didn't seem like the kind to just have a fling with, and Hope didn't want that either with the girl she felt as if there something special about her and she wanted to find out, she needed to find out.

 

.........

 

"Kelley was I not clear when I said she has a boyfriend and a very handsome for that matter.." Till glares at Kelley. When he saw Kelley scribbling something onto Hopes coffee cup he couldn't belive it. As soon as Hope had left the building he looked at Kelley in disbelief and started glaring at her. If looks could kill Kelley would be dead as of now.  
"Look I'm not trying to get in between that I promise that was a lame attempt to make friends. She probably won't even use it, probably sitting in the trash as we speak ok.." Kelley said trying not to sound disappointed at the thought of that actually being true.  
"Just be really careful ok don't go doing things you could regret, anyways girl I need someone to work tomorrow early with dumb face over there, how do you feel about opening the bean tomorrow? " said Tim with an attempt at puppy eyes which just made him look ridiculous.  
"OK yeah I will but only if you never try and do those whatever they were at me again, that was something." Kelley says with a laugh."What time do I need to be here.?" She asks when Tim starts giving her a glare again. "Just be here at five dumb face over there will show you the ropes, it's pretty easy" he says looking over at where one of the Baristas stood trying to get one of the machines to work. They both laugh at the same time seeing as the guy is now covered in ice caramel latte.  
"And is he supposed to be the one teaching me?" Kelley laughs and throws a towel Tims way, he catches it he smirks at her. "Be here at five and don't be late." As soon as he finished that sentence people start walking in. Kelley was replaying the conversation with Hope earlier and just hopes she decides to use the digits she left in her cup. Hopefully she doesn't think she was being to forward with her, I mean all Kelley wants is to make friends afterall. Kelley checks her phone every other ten minutes, even when she gets off work and goes home to his brother's house, she checks every ten minutes but nothing. She feels disappointed but try to put it to the back of her head deciding to FaceTime her mom and dad back in Georgia she misses them and her nephews and she's excited to have them back here in Seattle. She goes on about her routine to get ready for bed and when she's laying down her mind goes back to Hope once again feeling deflated. What was she doing trying to flirt with a woman that's taken for all she knows shes never coming back to the Bean, all because of Kelley's dumb attempt to getting her attention.

 

The next day Kelley was minding her business when a tall handsome guy walks in. Kelley wasn't interested at all she was just admiring the guy. And judging too. "Who wears a suit on a Saturday " she mumbled to herself while cleaning tables. And started to walk to the counter when the door opened and then there she was in her running gear looking as beautiful as ever. Kelley was surprised and starstruck with the sight in front of her.She smiled her usual smile when it came to Hope and Hope smiled back but as she was about to greet the younger girl the guy that had walked in earlier interrupted her and called out her name from where he was sitting. Hope turned to wave at the man and then back a Kelley giving her a last smile and started to walk away. Kelley was beyond disappointed. Of course she would have a hot handsome boyfriend that wears suits on a Saturday. As soon as Kelley's happiness had come this morning when she saw Hope walked in it had gone. As soon as he called her name Kelley knew her chances, even if she had very slim to none, had just been thrown away thanks to that stupid handsome guy embracing Hope in a hug, that Kelley was hoping it was her instead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Adrian....Kelley and Hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very good at chapter summaries...anyways hope you guys like it.

After her hug with Adrian Hope turned slightly to catch Kelley staring at them. She smiled at her and then turned her attention to Adrian. "Hey you, feel like I haven't seen you in ages." he tells her and Hope shoves him away. "Well that would be because we haven't seen each other in a while mister I work too much." Hope said with a bit of sadness in her voice. She truly missed Adrian they always had a good time together could talk for hours about everything and anything. He had gotten a promotion at work three months ago so during those last three months had suck for their relationship."I know I'm sorry, but you know how important work is for me specially after that promotion" he says looking at Hope with sad eyes. "Yes I know, and I'm so proud of you I just miss you, I miss my friend you know. Make some time for little old me here." She says trying to sound sad but at the same time trying not to laugh at the face Adrian was making at her. "Hope Solo you've gotten soft on me, you're actually saying you miss me!" he pretends to be surprised. Hope rolls her eyes at him "OK enough about that, how you been really?" Hope asks."Living the life you know, after my promotion my boss has been kicking my ass, like I'm sure I sold my soul to the devil when I took that job" he says with a serious face. Hope just rolls her eyes again and laughs. "You're such a dork" she says and Adrian starts to laugh with her.

,,,

Tim is staring at Kelley's defeated face. After Hope walked over to the guy, she can't say she isn't glancing over to the couple every few minutes specially when she hears that laugh. Man that laugh will be the death of her one day. "You know if looks could kill, he'd be history right now" Tim says to Kelley who looks at him with a bit of a annoyed face. "I'm not staring" Kelley growls "well maybe I am a little, look at that guy of course she has a boyfriend it looks like that. I mean I get it why settle for something less right, she's like ridiculous gorgeous, why do I even care I mean she wouldn't even give me the time of her day, like she's way out of my league and well with a very very pretty boyfriend of course why do I care so much damn it" Kelley rambles out with a soft growl at the end. All Tim can do is stare at the sad defeated girl in front of him and feel sorry for her. He wasn't expecting her to go off about it like this. Yeah he thought she'd be disappointed when she finally saw them together but if he was being honest Kelley almost sounded heartbroken. "Oh Kelley" was all he could say. Kelley stood up "I'm going to the restroom, be back" she said and disappeared to the back.

 

,,,,

Adrian's phone started to ring, he looks down at it and looks up at Hope. "I'm sorry I gotta take this, be back." He gets up and walks out the door.  
Hope gets her phone out and brings up Kelley's number on her contacts. She opens a new message and starts typing in some words. I hope she doesn't think it's weird. She press sends and as soon as the message goes thru she regrets it. "Fuck, she's gonna think I'm stupid" she mumbles to herself. Adrian walks in again with a sorry expression on his face." Hey I'm really sorry to have to cut this short but that was my boss he needs me to bring some paper work to him at a meeting he's in right now" he says. Hope gets up to say goodbye gives him a hug that doesn't last as long as the first one they shared earlier. "It's ok I understand it was great to see you even if only for a little bit keep in touch ok" she tells him. "Yes I will, it was great seeing you too Hope. Hey one thing that new barista that was at the register earlier? She's been staring at us and sending me glares since you got here, do you know her?" He asks and Hope can't help but smile "I'm sure she's just having a rough morning I'll ask her before I leave bye Adrian" she says and hugs him again "bye Hope" he walks out the door and Hope sits down and stares at her phone waiting for a response from the freckle face girl. As soon as she saw her walk in to the restroom she decided to do it. It was now or never.

,,,,

Kelley was in the middle of washing her hands when her phone vibrated on the back of her pants pocket. She quickly dried her hands and got her phone out and saw that it was a number she didn't recognize. When she opened it she couldn't believe what she was reading she felt like she was in shock she kept reading it over and over.

-Hey its Hope, you gave me your number wrote it on my Americano ;) I was hoping since I didn't get to properly say Hi and good morning when I walked in maybe you could take a 15 min break and have a coffee with me? I mean if you can you know, I'll be out here sitting waiting for you.

Kelley was confused now. What about her boyfriend. Was she supposed to just go sit down with the two. What was hope thinking. Or maybe he left, but why would Hope want to even bother with her I mean it was clear she was straight, right she was straight she just wanted to be friends. "Alright" Kelley said to herself in the bathroom while texting hope back."Try not to sound like you really want to" Kelley said to herself again. 

Kelley- Yeah of course I mean I'm due for a little break soon. Be out there in a bit. :)

 

She sent the text and stared at herself in the mirror. "Just play it cool O'Hara she wants to be your friend, she's straight she has a hottie for a boyfriend" she used to always give herself this pep talks when she felt nervous about something. "OK here I go"she says out loud.

She walks out the door and glances to where Hope was sitting and is more happy than surprised that she's sitting by herself staring at her phone. Probably reading her text she thinks. She walks over to Tim and asks if she can take a little break he tell her yes to take 15 min or more if she wants to. Kelley grabs a bottle of chocolate milk from the fridge and starts walking over to where Hope is sitting by the window.

"Hey umm...Hi is this seat taken miss" Kelley asks giving her signature smirk over to Hope.

Hope laughs and nods her head no. " It will be after you take it" she winks at Kelley and smiles.

Kelley's heart skips a beat. Well at least that's what she thinks, that wink makes her almost drop her chocolate milk bottle, but catches it before it falls. "Well good it's mine now then, so we meet again" she takes a sit in front of Hope and opens her chocolate milk and takes a long drink. 

Hope just stares again, she just can't stop staring at the girl. "Yes we do" she tells Kelley once she's finished taking a drink of her chocolate milk. "Chocolate milk really? How old are you 5? Hope teases.

Kelley laughs "if that's your way of asking how old I am..  
I'm twenty three but have a heart of a 5 year old that's why I drink chocolate milk" she says with a proud grin on her face.

Hopes face starts to get a little flustered her cheeks getting a little hint of pink and Kelley stares with amusement at how easy it was to get her going. Before Hope can say anything Kelley keeps talking.

"So where's the boyfriend at?" Kelley asks 

"Um he had to leave ,for work," Hope says noticing that when Kelley asked her about Adrian she sounded a little disappointed. Or maybe her head is playing tricks on her."For the record, he's not my boyfriend anymore" Hope tells her staring at her waiting to see her reaction. Kelley smiles and shrugs. " Well definitely his loss" Kelley says with a new confidence on her voice. Hope's cheeks again turn a shade of pink. Was Kelley flirting with her?, Hope thought to herself. Hope smiled back at Kelley.

"Honestly it's no ones loss, more like a win win for both of us, we just didn't see each other at all and well we decided to just end the not existing relationship officially that is." Hope catches her self being too open with Kelley, she was never the one to be open like that specially with strangers. But Kelley didn't feel like a stranger to Hope. Kelley nods and takes another drink of her chocolate milk.  
"I was thinking maybe I could show you around the city a little bit one of this days maybe this weekend like today or tomorrow?" Hope gets out before she decides not to do it. "I mean only if you want to risk your life with a total stranger that could totally kill you and stuff." She nervously gets out and looks at Kelley who is grinning from ear to ear. "I mean when you put it like that how can i say no." Kelley says and Hopes smiles that smile that Kelley swears is only for her."Not today though,I have work and then dinner with the brother, but I'm all yours tomorrow." Kelley winks at Hope and Hope flushes, she looks down to hide it. But Kelley notices and she's proud to have this effect on Hope. Maybe she isn't that straight Kelley thinks to herself. "Y..yeah tomorrow, sounds great you won't be sorry I'm a great tour guide you know." she says and when Kelley is about to answer Tim interrupts them " Kelley could you help us please I'm sorry to cut your break short" he says apologetic. Kelley dismisses him and gets up. " Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hope." she says with a smile Hope gets up to leave too. "Yeah you will" Hope says. "We'll meet here in the morning I'll text you the time if that works" Hope says and grabs her phone from where it was laying. They stare at each other for a few seconds and Kelley goes in for a hug it's kinda awkward in a way, but Hope gladly returns it. They part and Kelley goes back to work and Hope goes to finish her run. Kelley just like Hope, can't wipe the grin off their face, they both know it's the start of something very special. Kelley is convinced she might of experienced love at first sight and Hope just doesn't know what the hell is going on with her she feels too much feelings for her liking, but she's not complaining now she just wants to get to know Kelley. And she's wishing Kelley feels the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli teases Hope about Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go enjoy! :)

After leaving the Bean Hope decides to go home she makes the decision to just have a lazy day. More like stay home and actually finish things that need to be done at her house like laundry and all the good stuff. She gets home and decides she will take a shower later so she starts doing some laundry. Her phone beeps and she quickly goes to where she left it. Thinking it might be Kelley, but it's Carli " Hey are you home? I hope so I'm dropping by in 5" the text reads. Hope growls and doesn't even bother to text back. She hates when people just drop by she prefers knowing someone is coming over so that she has time to clean and look presentable but again it's just Carli and her friend does this a lot so no surprise there. She picks up her phone and decides to text her friend to just come in when she gets here and wait for her, that way she can at least clean herself up a little bit. She sends the text and walks to her bathroom.

When Hope is done showering she walks back to the living room to find Carli sitting on her couch passed out. "Well are you here to take a nap in my comfortable couch or are you here to see me?" She raises an eyebrow to her friend waiting for her response as she wakes up kind of startled. "Jesus Hope you scared the fuck out of me, be gentle next time" Carli responds giving Hope a slight glare." By the way I wouldn't have fell asleep if you wouldn't have taken for ever to shower" she says trying to sound annoyed but Hopes just smiles and walks to the kitchen. "For the record it only took me like 10 min to shower.....Water?" Carli nods. She grabs two water bottles from her fridge and walks back to her living room and sits by Carli. "Anyway what brings you to my house?" Hope asks. "I was just in the neighborhood finishing my run so I said why not go say hi to my dear friend Hope" she smirks at Hope and take a long drink of her water. Hope laughs "Oh I see miss me already?" Hope smiles and bats her eyes at her friend. "Ugh! Disgustingly cute. What's got you so happy this early in the morning is like you're actually in a good mood  
...did you get laid or something" Hope's eye go wide at Carli's last comment. "Really Carli? No I didn't actually but I did have a good morning thanks for asking" she says looking a Carli with another one of those smiles that she just can't help but smile."I didn't ask but please go on" Carli smirks and Hope playfully shoves her. "Watch it Solo" Carli says. "Like I was saying I had a good morning I ummmm I broke up with Adrian, well actually he broke up with me. Through text may I add. He kinda beat me to it I sent him a messege letting him know we needed to talk so he pretty much just said we should just get it over with so we did" she breathes staring at Carli waiting for a response and all Carli says is "Fucking finally, I was wondering how much longer is was going to take you guys to realize you weren't even together." she says to Hope and all Hope can do is let out a soft chuckle. "I know, I saw him this morning we meet for a coffee and we talked until his boss called of course and he had to leave. It felt good finally ending it" Hope starts to smile at the thought of Kelley and Carli notices it."Oh my god!, was this about the girl you meet at the bean? Is that why you decided to finally end it with Adrian?" Carli asks. Hope can't help but blush a little, Carli has never been one to hold back anything and Hope loves and hates that about her. "No,I mean ...I ..no its not like you said we were pretty much over a while back but this might of maybe definitely had something to do with it. I guess it kinda helped me I was already thinking about it before I meet her." she gives Carli a shy smile "Hope fucking Solo going soft for the new barista at the Bean, Oh my I gotta meet this girl if she has this effect on you and you just meet her like two days ago, I can only imagine what she'll do to you if you guys start dating, damn!" Carli laughs and Hope sends glares her way that could kill anybody if possible. "Fuck off Carli, it's nothing like that, I umm there's just something about her I can't explain it, we just click there's something there and I want to find out, im so dramn to her for some weird reason." she takes a breath "I'm actually gonna show her around the city on Sunday." she carefully looks at her friend to see her reaction."You already asked her on a date?" Carli asks not believing her friend Hope had already asked the barista out. Hope wasn't one to go with her gut and feelings, just putting herself out there wasn't what Hope did ever, so it surprised Carli how this girl seem to change the way Hope usually did things when it came to dating, or people in general. "Wow Hope you got a massive crush on this girl." Carli chuckles at the craziness of her friend. "It's not a crush and not exactly I just want to get to know her that's all, she seems sweet and nice." 'and gorgeous with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and those freckles' Hope thinks to herself and smiles."Oh believe me, you have a crush on this girl. I've seen that look on your face before and that my friend is a crush." Carli laughs. Hope just sits there thinking to herself trying to convince herself that Carli is wrong, she's too old to have crushes for anyone. Who is she kidding of course she has a crush on Kelley, she likes Kelley, she might only know her for two or three days but that girl has got a pull on Hope that she herself can't figure out why but then she remembers Kelley's smile, her perfectly freckled face, those freckles she swears are making her wonder if she has them somewhere else where she can't see where she wants to see and find out herself. Those eyes she gets lost in every time you look at them. Yeah she definitely has a crush Hope thinks to herself, when her friend jolts her out of her toughts. "For what is worth, I like seeing you like this happy and excited it's like your smile actually reaches your eyes, it's disgusting really but I like it" She reaches out to Hope and put her hand on top of hers "But really Hope I'm happy for you" she smiles at her friend. "Jeez you're making it sound like I'm in love with her and I'm not I only known her for a few days Carli but thank you" she gives Carli a squeeze in her hand and gets up. "How about I make us some lunch all this talking made me hungry" she Carli a look and tries to finalize the conversation about Kelley wich Carli understands and lays down on the couch "Ok Solo whatever you say, wake me up when your done making lunch, I'm gonna finish my nap that you so rudely interrupted" she closes her eyes but her smile never leaves her face waiting on a response from her friend. "You're unbelievable and annoying yout know that." Hope reaches the kitchen and starts to get stuff out of the fridge to make some sandwiches for the two of them. "But you love me." it's all Carli responds. 'I do' Hope says to herself and doesn't reply just starts making their lunch. Truth is she really did, Carli had been there for her since middle school. She had been there for her in every possible way. When her world had been shattered and her heart had been broken in little tiny pieces, Carli had been the one to help her pick up the pieces and help her put them back together. Carli had been her rock through it all if it wasn't for Carli she wouldn't be standing here right now she owed her so much. When Hope was finished they sat down and ate making small talk here and there. When Carli finally left, deciding to meet up later at their usual go to bar and have some drinks. Hope picked up her phone, searching for Kelley's name she opened a text window and started typing out

Hope: How does 11:00am sound ? Too early ?

After what it felt like forever she heard her phone light up with a reply from Kelley. Hope Smiled.

Kelley: Sounds like a date ;)

Hopes eyes went big but then relaxed. And started typing back.

Hope: Don't get ahead of yourself this is just me being nice to you ;)

Kelley: Call it what you want Solo ;) I'll see you tomorrow try not to miss me too much

 

Hope: I won't don't worry ;)

Hope chuckles at how ridiculous the younger girl is, this is definitely going to be an interesting weekend for her.She needs a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to whoever takes their time to read this you are awesome! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or whatever :P my first time ever trying to write a story so I'm doing my best :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Carli go to a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said bad with summaries but anyways...sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language so yeah! And I have to update on my phone so it changes some words now and then ....alright hope you guys like... :)

Carli had dragged Hope out to a bar after lots of begging on her part. Hope knew she was going to say yes but wanted to give her friend a hard time. They made it to their usual bar the She Bar. It wasn't crazy with loud music like other bars you could actually talk to people without having to yell at them. Carli was on her third drink and was dancing her life out in the dance floor while Hope went to the bar to grab more drinks for them. Hope loved to see her friend so carefree, she had to admit she was a little more fun when she had a few drinks on her. She waved down the bartender order her drinks and paid when she was turning around her drinks flew out of her hands and to the floor. 

"Oh my god I'm soo soo sorry,I really am, did I get any on you? I'm sorry." a brunette said.

The beautiful girl standing in front of her looked really upset at what she had done, Hope couldn't even be mad at her.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I should have been more careful when I turned around." Hope said.

"No its not your fault at all, its all on me I'm sorry, let me replace your drinks please it's the least I could do." she offered and Hope just nodded and smiled. They walked to the bartender the girl ordered three shots and Hope's and Carli's drinks. While waiting on the drinks she turned around and extended her hand.

"I'm Alex by the way," the girl said. 

"I'm Hope, nice to meet you," Hope smiled and shock the girls hand.

"Again I'm sorry about earlier, in my defense the guy behind me gave me a little push that caused me to trip a bit and knock your drinks off your hand." Alex said and smiled, Hope just smiled back.

"Don't worry it gets kinda crazy here sometimes, accidents are bound to happen." Hope said and the girl just nodded.

"This place isn't what me and my friends were expecting I mean the name is She Bar," she chuckled "was expecting to see more girls and less boys to be honest" she said with a laugh.

Hope followed with a laugh of her own.

"I'm guessing you're not from here then, it's a well known bar around this area only people that are not from here always think that" she said to the brunette.

"You got me, me and my girlfriend aren't from around here, we came to visit a friend and thought she needed a night out so here we are" Alex said and as she was about to talk again the bartender got her attention.She handed her two drinks to Hope and grabbed her three shots.

"Well nice meeting you considering the circumstances." she laughed.

"Yeah nice meeting you too, thanks for the drinks" she help up her drinks and started to walk back to where Carli was.

"Oh she's pretty what's her name?" Carli raised her eyebrow "Already forgot about your barista crush there? moving on too soon my friend." 

Hope stared at her friend in disbelieve. She sure was a crazy person and funny too when there was alcohol in her.

"Shut up, here's your drink. She accidentally dropped my drinks and just replaced them. She was nice and very taken too." Hope tried to look for the girl but she couldn't find her. The brunette was pretty indeed but not compared to Kelley. Hope was now comparing every girl she meet with Kelley. 'What the hell' she thought to herself.

"Come on Solo dance with me." she dragged her friend out of her thoughts and pulled her to the dance floor.

 

×××

Kelley was sitting by Tobin waiting for Alex to come back to their table with drinks. She was taking forever just as Tobin was about to get up to go look for her girlfriend Alex was walking back from the bar with a round of shots for them.

"I was about to go look for you what took you forever" Tobin said and Kelley playfully punched her.

"Geez Tobs take it easy she's back and with alcohol may I ad that's what matters" Kelley laughed and tried to grab a shot glass but Alex moved it from her reach.

"Is that all you want from me" she acted offended but then started to laugh. "Sorry though, I had a bit of an accident. I dropped someone's drinks and well I replaced her drinks. She was really nice we talked while waiting for the drinks I think you would like her Kelley she was pretty, I'll point her out to you if I see her" she winked at Kelley.

"Please the last thing I need is to meet some random chick here, I bet she was straight as a board, we should have just went to a gay bar like I said guys" Kelley said in disappointed tone.

"We thought this was a gay bar Kelley" Tobin laughed "Come on guys let's just have some fun cheers" Tobin lifted her shot glass and the other two followed suit. They drowned their shots and smiled at each other.

"Thank you guys so much for coming to see me, you guys I really needed this" she said hugging both of her friends. Tobin and Alex had been together for two years now and had recently moved to Portland so coming to see Kelley was easy. They had been friends since high school so when Kelley had decided to move to Seattle they were stoked to have their friend closer to them.

Kelley decided it was her turn to get them some drinks so she walked to the bar and spotted a familiar girl in the dance floor. She was sure she was dreaming, it was Hope and she couldn't believe her luck. Out of all the bars she could have gone to. They decided on this one and here she was. The blue eyed girl she had meet at the bean. Kelley was staring with the biggest grin on her face. Was this really happening the girl she couldn't get off her head was here at the same bar as her. And then there she was staring back at Kelley with the same fave of disbelief that they ended up at the same bar. 

Hope stopped dancing as soon as she caught sight of the freckled face girl. She was here and staring right at her. Hope thought to herself what the hell. She started walking Kelley's way not noticing her friend giving her a weird look Carli just went back to her dancing thinking Hope was just going to the restroom. Hope reached Kelley with the biggest smile on her face.

"Fancy meeting you here" Kelley said with a shy smile 

"Hi" was all Hope could say

"Hi"Kelley said giving Hope a hug which Hope returned more than happy.

"Who would have thought we end up in the same bar same night, I'd say you're stalking me but if that were true I wouldn't mind it at all" Kelley flirted 

"Well in that case, I might be stalking you" she flirted back and Kelley put her head down and chuckled trying to hide her flush.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you" she said and when Hope was about to say something back she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. 

"Dude what the hell where's our drinks" Tobin asked not seeing that Kelley was talking to Hope.

"Oh hey again" Alex looks over at Hope " this is Hope who I ran into and dropped her drinks earlier. ..sorry again for that" she said giving Hope a smile 

"Like I said it's ok"she turned to Kelley" alright I have to go it was great seeing you tonight. Try not to stay up too late we have a long day ahead tomorrow" she winked at Kelley. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what it was but she found herself winking more than she had her entire life. Kelley smiled at Hope.

"I can't wait, but why don't you stay have a drink with us" Kelley asked hoping she would say yes. Hope looked over to where Carli was looking pretty miserable. She was a light weight for sure.

"I wish I could really, but see that girl over there" she pointed to Carli "Gotta get her home" she looked over at Alex "Thanks for the drinks earlier, nice meeting you" She looked over at Tobin who had a confused loom on her the whole time and just waved at her.

"Oh ok, bummer but I'll see tomorrow then. Be safe" Kelley went in for a hug again but this time it was a bit awkward since they had an audience that was wondering what in the world was going on. Hope left and all four eyes were on Kelley.

"OK who was that and how do you know her?" Tobin asked "and see you tomorrow? Do you have like a date with her or something? Why haven't we heard of any of this?" Alex was curious too about how Kelley knew Hope. But decided to leave all the questioning to her girlfriend. Kelley walked to the bar to order their drink and they followed. 

"It's not a date, at least I don't think..I don't know...I meet her at the coffee shop I work. And well this just happened today she offered to show me around the city and who am I to refuse a pretty girl" she was smiling as she said the last part and that's all her friends needed to know Hope was someone special to Kelley.

 

Hope was a little upset she had to leave the bar thanks to Carli who had almost puked on their way put of the bar. When they got back to Hope's place she got her friend to bed in the guest room. Deciding on a quick shower, when she was ready for bed she laid down and saw that she had a new text. When she saw who it was her face lit up a little.

Kelley: Hope you got home safe. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. Can't wait for my tour of the beautiful Seattle ;)

Hope: I did get home safe thank you! Excited now are we? Remember I can still be a psycho killer or something you sure you still up for it? 

Kelley: Never been so sure of anything in my life ;) see you tomorrow ;)

Hope: It's a date ;)

Hope was smiling like an idiot and she just couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was too excited thinking about the freckled face girl she forgot to set her alarm for the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update yes!! Shout out to Alitzmar you are amazing thanks for helping me with this chapter :) Hope you guys like it.

After Hope left the bar Kelley decided they should leave too. She wanted to get a goodnight's sleep for her date with Hope. Even though Hope had not confirmed it was a date, Kelley really wanted it to be a date.

Kelley, Tobin and Alex took a cab. After dropping off the couple at their hotel Kelley took her phone out from her pocket and started typing. She took a minute, or five, before deciding if she should send the message.

Kelley: Hope you got home safe. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. Can't wait for my tour of the beautiful Seattle ;)

Hope: I did get home safe thank you! Excited now are we? Remember I can still be a psycho killer or something you sure you still up for it?

Kelley: Never been so sure of anything in my life ;) see you tomorrow ;)

Hope: It's a date ;)

"It's a date." Kelley said to herself smiling like an idiot. The cab driver was giving her a weird look but she could care less. She had a date, an actual date, with Hope tomorrow and she was happy as she could be. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep due to the excitement she was feeling.

"OK lady we're here," the cab driver said again after Kelley had failed to hear him the first time. She gave him a smile and paid him.

"Thank you, have a great....morning?" Kelley said and the guy just shook his head and drove off. "Someone's in a bad mood."

Kelley walked up the drive to her brother's house and noticed he was sitting by the stairs near the front door.

"Hey what are you doing awake this late?" Kelley asked, "is everything OK? Have...have you been drinking again?" She scanned for any sign of a bottle of alcohol but there wasn't any in sight.

"No I haven't, I couldn't sleep so I decided to just wait out here for you." He smiled at Kelley. She went and sat next to her brother.

"What if I wouldn't have come home at all?" She teased him.

"Well you would have came home at some point Kell..." He put his arm around Kelley's shoulder.

"So you're telling me you would have waited out here until I got home?" She asked with a smile on her face knowing what her brother was gonna answer.

"Just like that time you went to your prom," he laughs, "remeber me waiting until your date dropped you off, and when he tried to kiss you I scared him off."

Kelley couldn't help but get a little emotional at that memory. Her brother had always been her rock. Sure, he was a little overly protective sometimes but Kelley had always felt safe when they were teenagers. He had kicked some guys ass one time for saying his sister was a bitch. That's all it had taken for him to launch himself at the guy and make him take it back and apologize.

"Yeah I do recall, that boy never, ever talked to me again.... It's ok though, wasn't really that interested in him anyways," Kelley smirks, "or any boy for that matter."

"You are a bitch, why did I ever defend you again?" Kelley gives him a fake hurt look.

"Because I'm your favorite sister and you love me." She says.

"I do love you, and about you being my favorite...just don't let it get back to Erin, it might hurt her feelings a little." He winks at her, "Come on party animal, let's go to bed." He helps Kelley up.

"I love you too. And for the record, you're my favorite brother." Before he opens the door to the house, he looks down at the shorter girl.

"I am your only brother you asshole," he says, finally opening the door, "but I'll take that."

They go in the house saying their good nights. Kelley was just glad she hadn't found her brother like last time. She was ready for him to be ok before the kids came back home. He wasn't just a great brother, he was also a great father. He had been to hell and back and Kelley just wanted to do whatever was in her power to help him.

While she was laying in bed she went back and read her text message exchange with Hope. Again she found herself smiling that smile that she was sure was only for Hope. She set her alarm for the next morning knowing she had a good long day ahead of her. She couldn't be more excited about it if it was possible.

The next morning Kelley woke up to a very annoying ringing from her phone. She tried reaching for it without looking but found nothing. She sat up in her bed looking for her phone only to see it in the ground very far from where she was. But then she remembered, Hope. She got out of bed quickly and went to pick up her phone from the floor. She noticed she had two missed calls from Alex and two text messages from both Alex and Tobin.

Alex: Kelley let's go grab breakfast? Tobin is dying from a hangover..she won't admit it but her face says otherwise.

Tobs: I am not hungover......but I do want waffles bro.

Kelleys laughed at her two best friends. They're complete dorks, however, they're her favorite dorks.

Kelley: Well good morning to you too... Sorry I'm meeting Hope today at the cafe where I work for our date remember ;);)

Alex: Omg!! So it's a date ;);););) call me afterwards I wanna hear all about it. Let's meet up Monday before we leave for portland though, i wanna see you before we go ok hun.

Kelley: I will for sure TTYL love you guys have fun :)

Kelley looked through her favorite playlist and pressed play. She grabbed all of the things she needed, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Before she did, she shot a quick good morning text to Hope.

Kelley: Good Morning ;) hope you're not feeling too bad this morning

She went on about getting ready, trying to decide what to wear. Once she was ready, she went downstairs where she was meet by the smell of coffee and her bother's wondering looks.

"You're up early for a Sunday squirrel," he said, "and very much ready to go out and about." Kelley blushed a little bit and smiled at her brother.

"I kinda, sorta have a date..." She said it in a way her brother almost didn't hear her.

"A date?" He questioned her and gave her a look. Not necessarily a bad one but a look that asked a lot of questions without him having to actually say anything.

"Yes a date... with the most interesting person I have meet in Seattle so far." She waited for her brother's reaction. Hoping he wouldn't freak out or something.

Especially with him being very protective over her when it came to girls she was dating. She had been heartbroken one too many times by girls that only used her for experimenting. Kelley was too good, she was the most loving person he had ever meet. She was the kind of person that believed in love at first sight. The kind that would give it all without thinking twice about it. She sometimes gave too much without receiving enough, and in his eyes she deserved the best. He didn't say anything, just stood there quiet, trying to process the news about his sister going on a date.

"Say something Jerry! Something that'll make me feel less nervous about it. I thought I was ready, but seeing that look on your face makes me think I'm moving on too soon...am I moving on too soon? I mean I just meet her but I know she's something special. I really like her, and I wanna see where this goes I..." Her brother hugged her and cut her off.

"Oh Kell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not be excited for you. I'm sorry for being an ass. I was just surprised after....well you know what happened with Sarah, I didn't think you'd be over it this soon to start dating again. I just don't want you to get hurt little sis, but I'm happy you're meeting people. Okay, I love you, and I just want the best for you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I didn't think I was ready to be honest, but I really like this girl Jerry." She sat down on a chair while her brother poured a cup of coffee and pushed it towards her. "I've only known her for a few days but I can feel it, she's different and I just...I like her." She sipped on her coffee and gave her brother a sad smile "I just don't want to feel broken anymore."

"OK but let her know that if she hurts you in any way, I will break her." He said in a very serious tone, but you could see the smile in his eyes. Kelley chuckled at her overprotective brother.

"Remind me not to let you meet her, don't want you to scare her away you ass." Kelley quickly glanced at the clock before starting to prepare leave. "I got to go, don't want to be late for my date with my amazing girl." She winked at him and waved goodbye.

"Try not to embarrass yourself." He says.

"What's the fun in that? It wouldn't be a first date with me if I didn't!" She yells back half way out the door.

Kelley arrives at the cafe with 15 minutes to spare. She walks in and goes straight to where Tim is looking at her with a hint of smile in his lips.

"Look at you looking all hot on a Sunday." He says. Kelley rolls her eyes.

"I do look hot huh! That's what I was going for, I did good." She hugs him and he chuckles.

"Oh please, you must have been turning heads all the way here girl!"  
Kelley smiles.

"There's only one head I wanna turn today my friend." She laughs at how stupid that just sounded.

"Don't tell me you have a date?" She smiles a little shy at him.

"I sure do and she's meeting me here in like..." She looks at the clock, "ten minutes."

"Oh my, lucky her. But why would you want to have a date in your workplace? I mean, don't get me wrong, this place is great for first dates, but you could do better." She rolls her eyes at him.

"We're only meeting here and I'm not even exactly sure what we're doing after she gets here," she smiles, "She's supposed to show me the city today."

It was ten past eleven and Kelley wasn't smiling anymore. After talking to Tim a little more she had sat down at a table facing the door so she could see when Hope came in.

'It's only ten minutes' she thought to herself. Only those ten minutes became twenty minutes, and Kelley was about to freak out. Of course she had gotten her hopes up and now she was being played again. She got her phone out of her pocket trying to decide if she should call, but then maybe this was Hope's way of getting out of the date with her. She convinced herself that she would only wait ten more minutes.

"Kell? Babe...you ok?" Tim asked Kelley carefully.

"Oh... I uh yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, I uh...she must have a really good explanation for not showing up." Kelley said, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Her loss, you deserve better babe." He said to her. Kelley got up and grabbed her phone from the table.

"I'm gonna go now, I uh...I'll see you Monday, ok?" She gave him a weak smile and headed for the door. Instead of taking a cab, she decided to just take a walk back home.

When she was about to turn the corner she heard her name. She ignored it, her mind was playing tricks on her but then she heard it again.

"Kelley wait... Kelley!"

Kelley turned around and brown hazel eyes meet icy blue eyes.

"Please...let me explain...I...I'm so so...sooo sorry!" Hope said between breaths. She looked exhausted, like she had been running for several blocks. Kelley didn't know what to say. She wanted to just turn around and leave, but Hope had this pull on her that just wasn't allowing her to do that.

"You've got 10 minutes explain." Kelley said with a unimpressed look on her face. Hope had never seen Kelley like this. She was disappointed, sad and looked a little angry too. That smile she would always have when seeing her wasn't there, and for a good reason, she added as an afterthought. But she wasn't about to waste her ten minutes thinking. And she definitely wasn't about to lose this date with Kelley. She would get Kelley to forgive her if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story behind me deciding to start writing this story is because of a song I really like it's one of my favorites go have a listen :)  
> "Falling in love at a coffee shop" by Landon Pigg great song I love it. It was my inspiration you could say :) anyways let me know what you think about this chapter I have the next one almost ready too hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow night.  
> Thanks for sticking with the story ;);)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!!!! Big thanks to Alitzmar you're still amazing ;)

Hope woke up to a noise of drawers being opened and closed. Even though she hadn't drank that much the night before, she could feel her head pounding a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just looking for a shirt and some shorts to take a quick shower. How are you feeling?" Carli looked at her with a lazy smile. 

"I'm ok, what time is it?" Hope asked Carli. She looked at the watch she was still wearing.

"It's eleven o'clock." Carli was half way to the door when she heard a loud noise behind her. She turned around to see Hope getting up from the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so screwed, where's my phone?" She was panicking, looking for her phone everywhere, and Carli was a little worried. 

"It's in your bed. Hope whats..." She was cut off by Hope.

"Fuck....fuck it's out of charge. Fuck, I got to go!" She threw her phone on the bed and started to put on some shoes. She didn't even look Carli's way to see the amused and worried face Carli was throwing her way. Hope didn't even bother to change, she needed to get to Kelley as fast as she could. She would worry about how she left the house after she got to Kelley.

Hope flew down the stairs, grabbed her keys, and was out the door. She would have a lot of explaining to do to Carli later, but right now she was more worried about what was going through Kelley's head.

She was two blocks from the cafe where she was supposed to meet Kelley twenty five minutes ago and it was just her damn luck that traffic was not moving fast enough.

"God damn it!" She growled, looking over to where there was a parking spot by the side walk. She quickly parked and got out her car, not even stopping to pay for the spot. She ran as fast as she could, as if her life depended on it. People were probably thinking she was some crazy woman but Hope could care less about them, she needed to get to Kelley and fast. When she was close to the café, she caught a glimpse of Kelley walking away. She yelled as loud as she could.

"Kelley wait!" She wasn't sure if Kelley heard her because she didn't turn around. She was closer to her now so she tried again.

"Kelley wait... Kelley!" The brunette turned around and they made eye contact. Hope stopped right in front of her.

"Please...let me explain...I...I'm so so...sooo sorry!" She was trying to control her breathing but the look Kelley was giving her had her heart beating so fast she was sure it was about to burst out of her chest.

"You've got 10 minutes explain," was all Kelley said.

"Fuck." Hope said under her breath looking down, resting her hands on her knees while trying to control her breathing and thoughts. "Kell I'm really really sorry." 

 

"You said that already." Kelley looked at Hope from head to her toe. She noticed she was wearing shorts and a jacket over a tank top. She also noticed Hope was only wearing one sock. She looked at Hope in the eyes again waiting for the tall woman to speak.

"I....I forgot to put my alarm last night. My phone was off this morning, that's why I didn't call, when I saw I was already late I just...I just came here as fast as I could. I realized I was late and I didn't want you to think I stood you up. I would never do that to you, please I'm sorry." 

Kelley had already forgiven Hope in a way. When she took a look at her, noticing what she was wearing, she had pretty much figured out it was something around what Hope had just said to her. Before Kelley could answer though, Hope spoke again.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to still go out with me on this date. I get it. I'm sorry I'm an asshole. I fucked up, I know. But please let me make it up to you." Kelley was looking down now, barely hiding her smile from Hope. Then she looked up with that smile on her face that Hope was sure was only reserved for her.

"OK Solo, I'll give you another shot, you better make it count." She said looking at Hope again from head to toe. Hope was starting to smile when she felt Kelley's eyes looking her over. 

"I feel a little overdressed though, you should have specified about what I needed to wear for this date." She teased her and Hope was now blushing. Kelley thought it was because of her comment about what Hope was wearing. Really she was blushing because Kelley was checking her out, at least she hoped she was.

"Yeah like I said, didn't even have time to do anything. I just wanted to catch you and apologize before you thought I was the biggest asshole alive for not showing up." Hope said feeling a little embarrassed about what she was wearing, and about not being on time for the date with Kelley. 

"Umm...I would love to get out of these clothes into something more date worthy. Do you mind coming with me to my house so I could get cleaned up and all?" She asked her and Kelley nodded.

"Yeah lead the way." Kelley stopped in her tracks and grabbed Hope's arm. "Don't tell me you ran all the way here?" She raised an eyebrow at Hope, who giggled a bit at the way Kelley asked. She shook her head and looked over where she had parked her car. 

"Oh shit..." She knew she had gotten a ticket before she even saw the white slip of paper stuck on her windshield. 

"Quite the vocabulary you have there today." Kelley teased.

"I'm sorry," Hope looked at Kelley with a sad look on her face. Kelley felt guilty. She was just trying to tease the older woman, but Hope was really kicking herself about all of this.

"Enough with the apologies today. Let's just start over." 

They had just reached Hope's car, and with out thinking, Hope walked over to the passenger side with Kelley and opened the door for her. Kelley was surprised at Hope's actions. She wasn't used to people opening doors for her, she was sure Hope was the only person who had ever done it. She smiled Hope's way and reached to put her had in Hope's arm, giving her a light squeeze.

"Thank you. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all." She teased her again, and Hope felt a bush coming to her face. She didn't realize what she was doing until she heard Kelley speak. She closed Kelley's door and walked around to the driver's side. 

Hope was blushing a lot around Kelley, and usually she was more in control of herself, but with Kelley it was different. She was a wreck when it came to Kelley and not in any bad way. She kind of hated it, but she was intrigued by the emotions that Kelley had her feeling. This girl that she barley knew for only a few days, not even a week, was making her feel much more than what Adrian had ever made her feel in the time she was with him. As much as it scared her, at the same time Hope wanted to explore those emotions.

"You know, we haven't even been on this date yet and you're already taking me home," Kelley laughed, "I feel like we're doing this whole thing backwards." Hope laughed from the drivers seat.

"Well if I would of known you'd be this easy, I would have invited you over to my home from the beginning." Hope teased sending a wink her way. Kelley brought her hands to her, chest faking hurt.

"I am noooot!" Kelley said and Hope couldn't help but look her way again because of how childish that had come out. She was amused by the easy flow of banter they had started between each other.

"What are you, five?" Hope teased. 

"If that were the case, what would you be?" She chuckled at her stupid comeback.

"Oh my god you're unbelievable, this conversation is over." she said turning on the radio. They drove to Hope's house in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at one another every now and then.

When they arrived at Hope's home, she suddenly remembered that she had left Carli inside without an explanation about storming out of the house freaking out. And now she was back, and Kelley was with her. 'Oh dear god' she thought, Carli was going to have a field day with this.

"Before we go in, I want to say sorry for whatever happens in there." Kelley gave her a confused look. "My friend Carli is in there and well, I kinda stormed out of the house without an explanation so yeah and she's very...mmm let's go with annoying." She said and looked at Kelley waiting for a response.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle myself." She smiled at Hope. In an attempt to settle her nerves, she reached over and touched Hope's arm. Hope smiled back and started to get out of her car. When Kelley didn't make a move to get out, Hope looked her way and was met with the biggest smile yet.

"You're kidding, really?" She laughed loudly at how cute Kelley looked, smirking and making eyes at her from the passenger seat.

"I mean, you gotta treat a girl right. After all, you're a gentleman aren't you?" She said. "Or was that just a one time thing?" Hope rolled her eyes but the smile never left her lips. She walked over to the passenger door and opened the door for Kelley.

"You're lucky your cute," she said before she could stop herself. She froze for a second or two.

"Oh you think I'm cute huh?" Kelley was full on smirking by now. "Well lucky for you, I think you're pretty cute too." She winked and Hope rolled her eyes for the third time,or god knows how many times, that day. They were half way to the front door when it opened and Carli walked out. She looked between Hope and Kelley, confused more than anything, but surprised that Hope had brought someone home after her freak out earlier this morning.

"Oh you're leaving." She said to Carli, who kept staring back and forth at Hope and Kelley. 

"Yeah, I have some stuff I need to take care of today." She gave Hope a questioning look, waiting for her friend to introduce her to her new friend.

"Oh ummm... this is my dear friend Carli," she looked at Kelley, and then looked back at Carli, "This is Kelley." She decided to just leave it at that. Something in Carli's brain clicked when she heard the name, and she smiled at Hope. Carli stuck her hand out to Kelley.

"Nice to meet you Kelley," she said looking back at Hope, enjoying how uncomfortable Hope looked at having to introduce Kelley to her. "I've heard so much about you." Hope was blushing sending glares at her friend for being such an ass.

"Oh really!? All good things I hope," Kelley looked at Hope with a smile, and then at Carli.

"Oh yeah, very goo-" She was cut off by Hope dragging her away from Kelley. Hope needed to get her friend out of there before she said anything else.

"Rude! I want details. I want to know what the hell all that was about," she laughed and kept walking to her car.

"Goodbye Carli." Hope wasn't too happy about having to tell Carli about this morning but she had better things to do today than to put up with her friend.

She walked back to where Kelley was waiting for her and led her in to house. She showed Kelley to the living room and gave her the remote to the TV in case she wanted to watch something while she waited. She told her to help herself to anything in the kitchen if she wanted something to drink.

"OK I won't be long, I promise." Kelley smiled and then turned on the TV. Hope was walking to the stairs when she looked back to where Kelley was staring back at her. She saw the young woman quickly look away with a light blush creeping up on her checks. Hope smiled at the sight, happy to know she had the same effect on Kelley that Kelley had on her. 

Once she was done getting ready, she walked back down the stairs to find Kelley watching a cartoon show on her tv. She was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Kelley was laughing loudly and wholeheartedly. Hope was so struck by the amazing sound coming out of her, she wanted to hear it again and again. She was all of the sudden pulled out of her head when Kelley cleared her throat.

"You clean up nice," she smiled at Hope and Hope blushed.

"Well I promise I can do better, I was kinda in a rush you know," she said smiling, then added, "but thank you for the compliment."

"Alright so what are we doing?" She asked walking to the door with Hope leading the way.

"Well I thought we could have lunch, and since the space needle is a must, I made reservations for us so that's were we're going." They were walking close together to Hope's car. Their hands kept brushing and with every brush Kelley felt a spark between and was sure that Hope was feeling it too. She mindlessly walked around the car, not expecting Hope to open the door for her again. Then she felt her reach around her and open the door. 

"I um...T-Thanks" Kelley was surprised. She thought the first time it had been an in the moment kind of thing, and the second was because Kelley had pretty much force her to. Hope chuckled at the girl's nervousness.

"You're cute when you stutter," she teased.

"Am I now?" Kelley was now smiling, this was the second time Hope had called her cute today. 

"Oh yeah I think your cute, but like a five year old kind of cute," was all Hope said before shutting the door and walked around to the driver's side. They drove in silence almost the whole way there, with only the radio making any sound.

 

"So you've talked about me? To your friend I mean," Kelley broke the comfortable silence. Glancing over at Hope who just sighed and waited until they were parked and turned around to meet Kelleys smile and beautiful stare.

"Yeah, kinda, I mean...yes I did." Hope was just gonna have to put it all out there. If Kelley was gonna ask, then Hope was gonna be honest. 'Fuck it,' she said to herself. "I told her I met a beautiful girl at the bean. And how ever since I met you I couldn't get you out of my mind. I know umm...I know we've only known each other for a good seventy two hours or so, but I would very much like to keep exploring what this is..." she trailed off, pointing between herself and Kelley, whose smile had never left her face. "I like you Kell." She finished, glancing down slightly worried for Kelley's response. Kelley put her hand on top of Hope's hand in an effort to get her to look up. 

"I'd like to keep exploring whatever this might be too," she said, "I kinda like you too." Hope looked up, now smiling, and Kelley was happy to be the cause of that smile. They got out of the car, this time Kelley opened her own door, not letting Hope do it for her. Arguing about how, although it was cute when she did it, she was more than capable to open it herself. They walked together, side by side, in silence. While they waited to get in Kelley broke the silence again.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Hope. Hope couldn't help herself, she was full on laughing at how ridiculously cute Kelley looked doing that.

"Did I say beautiful? I meant ridiculous." Kelley was now looking at her in the eyes and pouting, and all Hope wanted to do was close the gap between them and kiss her stupid cute pout away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah hope you guys like it. Before shit hits the fan I wanna give them some good happy times. But I assure you there's going to be a happy ending ... I'm a sucker for those so yeah!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one? Hell yeah!! For the next one it might take a little bit longer I write this stuff as I post so I have nothing written for the next chapter I don't know where I want to take this from here so just stay with me I will do my best not to take forever :)

Kelley was impressed. Not only by the view, but by how fancy the restaurant looked to be.

"Wow the view is amazing," Kelley whispered, enraptured at how beautiful the city looked. 

"The view is way better at night," Hope said, "maybe I'll bring you another time so you can see what I'm talking about."

They were seated by a young man who was smiling way too much at Kelley for Hope's liking. He took their orders for drinks and walked away.

"Wasn't expecting this to be like a fancy restaurant, I feel a little under dressed," Kelley said not taking her eyes off the menu. Hope rolled her eyes at the younger woman. 

"It's not that fancy, what you're wearing is prefect." She paused, visibly looking Kelley over, "You look good." She complimented her.

"Thank you," Kelley said, a slight blush forming. "So what's good here, any suggestions?" 

"The grilled wild king salmon is a must, it's one of my favorite things to eat here." Kelley set down her menu.

"That's what I'll have then." A smile starting to form on her lips. Hope looked up from her menu only to see Kelley staring at her. She was about to say something when the waiter interrupted them.

"Ladies, are you ready to order, or should I give you a little more time?" He asked looking directly at Kelley. Hope really didn't like the look he was giving her.

"We're ready, I think. Kell?" She cast a glance over at Kelley.

"I'll have the grilled wild king salmon please." She handed her menu to the waiter with barely a glance in his direction, choosing to lock her eyes on Hope's across the table. 

"I'll have the seafood fettuccine carbonara please." She handed her menu to the guy without looking away from Kelley and her intense stare.

"OK I'll be back with your drinks in a little bit." They both barely mumbled a thanks to the waiter, which he noticed, so he just walked away.

They found themselves smiling and staring at each other for what felt like a long time, but it was merely a few seconds.

"So," Kelley broke the silence between them, "tell me about yourself. What's your story, Hope?" She leaned forward in her chair, putting her hands under her chin. Hope loved the way her name sounded when Kelley said it.

"My story mmm let's see... I'm from Richland. I'm thirty years old. I went to the University of Washington. I work at the Seattle Time, I'm a journalist. I moved to Seattle since I started going to college here, and I've been living here since then. I look at Seattle more like my home than any other place really." Hope smiled and looked over at Kelley. "Your turn. What's your story, Kelley?"

"Let's see, I'm from Fayetteville Georgia. I am twenty three years old, which you already knew," she winked over at Hope, "I was going to University of North Carolina but that's postponed for now. You know where I work at the moment, and well I haven't decided if Seattle is a place I really like to be honest." She finished before the waiter came back and placed two glasses of water in front of them.

"I hope I can help with that," Hope said. 

"You're already helping," she looked at Hope to see what her reaction would be, "I mean I could get used to this, fancy dinner at the top of the space needle." Hope let out a laugh. 

"Well don't get used to it, I'm only trying to impress you. It is only the first date." she said before she could think about what that implied. Kelley looked surprised at what Hope had just said.

"Does that mean there will a second date?" She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer. Hope was internally slapping herself for insinuating there would be more. She wanted there to be more but for all she knew Kelley would hate this date and never talk to her again.

"I mean... I umm,"she stumbled with her words she didn't know what to say. She heard Kelley laughing at the other side of the table. "Ugh! Stop being such a jerk" Hope playfully growled at her. "Guess there won't be a second date after all..."

"Oh come on! You can't tell me my southern O'Hara charm isn't working on ya!?" Kelley was laughing at how easy it was to get Hope all worked up.

"Southern O'Hara charm?" She questioned Kelley.

"You'll be so smitten by me at the end of the day that you won't be able to resist me," she winked and Hope felt herself blush a little by how openly Kelley was now flirting with her. 'Get your shit together Hope' she said to herself.

"Who says I was trying to resist you?" It was now Kelley's turn to blush a little.

They kept their flirtatious banter going until the waiter came back with their food. Hope was having such a good time, Kelley was easy to talk to about anything and everything. After eating and some more small talk, the waiter came back to take their plates away.

"How about dessert for you ladies today?" He asked. Hope gave Kelley a look as if to tell her to choose.

"I think I'll save that for later," Kelley said with the biggest grin on her face. She was proud to have come up with that one. Hope rolled her eyes and just turned to the waiter and asked for the check.

"Here let me..." Kelley was taking out her wallet when she felt Hope's hand stop her.

"No, I got it," she said "It's the least I can do." Kelley gave her a nod and put her wallet away.

"Well thank you, this was delicious," she smiled, "but the company was even better." 

"I will have to agree," Hope said smiling back at Kelley, "thanks for still coming with me on this date. You could have just said no after what I did but you still came and I'm really glad you did."

"How could I not?" She looked over at where there was a clock. "So what's next? I mean you did promise me a whole day of touring." 

"Well we're not done here yet, come on let's go out there and enjoy the view for a bit." They got up walked over to the door.

They spent a whole hour just enjoying each other's company. Hope made Kelley put down her name on the visitors board, which had Kelley rolling her eyes. They even ended up taking a picture, per Kelley's request, claiming that a picture was a must since it was her first time there. Hope had argued about how no normal person ever took pictures with their dates on the first date. Kelley's response was that they weren't normal. Hope knew she had lost at that point so with a roll of her eyes, she stood next to Kelley so they could take a picture (or four). 

After the tour of the space needle Hope lead Kelley out. She had a lot planned to show Kelley they were going to have enough time to do everything she had planned to show Kelley

They went to Chihuly Garden and Glass, another one of Hope's favorite places in Seattle. In her opinion, everything was so beautiful, yet so fragile. There had been times when she would go and spend an hour or two just contemplating the works of arts on display. 

The art was just one of those things you don't get tired of seeing. Like Kelley, she thought, she didn't think she could ever get tired of seeing her, and that was kind of scary for Hope. Kelley had only been in her life not even a week and she couldn't picture her life without her. She felt that it would break her. 

She wasn't in love, she couldn't be. She was sure she wasn't but there was just something about her that she couldn't quite yet understand but was willing to put in the work to understand. She only hoped that Kelley felt as strongly as she did about their connection.

And Kelley did. The first thing that crossed her mind when she had first seen Hope was love at first sight. What else could have been right? Those icy blue eyes had captivated her, the way she could smile without actually smiling. She was sure that Hope was going to be someone special to her, and she was already on her way to getting there. 

Kelley let people in really easy, she wore her heart on her sleeve, and that had gotten her heartbroken many, many times. Not that she was about to change, she'd never change that about herself. She simply was more careful about letting people in but she still gave them the benefit of the doubt. 

Kelley will always choose to see the best in people. Unlike Hope who, until Kelley, would have never let anyone in as fast, or as easy, as she had let Kelley in. Hope still had reservations about her past that she was scared to let Kelley know about. It was a feeling both of them had. Yet the past was exactly that, the past. They weren't gonna let that ruin the present. The beautiful present they were living at the moment.

After leaving the garden and glass museum they headed to Pike Place Market. Hope was so excited about taking Kelley there. When she had free time she would go there to buy fresh fish, fruits, flowers and most importantly, her wine. A few people knew her by name, she had been going there since she had gotten her first apartment in the city after graduating from college. 

Kelley was so excited to get to know Hope. Hope would just get lost in talking about coming here in her free time. Her eyes would light up everytime she talked about stuff she liked to do. They spent almost two hours just walking around. The only purchase was a bracelet from a lady that had insisted it looked good on Hope. Kelley bought it. 

"So it's getting late and I thought we could maybe make one last stop?" Hope asked hoping Kelley would say yes.

"I would love to, lead the way." She smiled at Hope and walked right beside her to Hope's car. As Hope drove they made small talk. It was starting to get dark and Hope knew it was the perfect time to take Kelley there.

They parked a little far from the Pier 57 so they had to walk there. It was nice, Kelley thought. She was definitely not regretting her decision to move temporarily to Seattle.

"So why did you move to Seattle if you don't mind me asking?" Hope was curious to what could have made Kelley put her college on hold to move across the country.

"Long story short, my brother lost his wife not too long ago. My brother was having a really hard time dealing with everything. He has two kids to take care off and he's always been there for me, no matter what. So I decided it was my turn to be there for him." Kelley had a sad smile on her face, which Hope quickly decided she didn't like it there, "so here I am, being here for him."

"Wow I'm sorry for his loss. It's never easy loosing the one you love, it must be hard to move on from something like that. You know I think you're amazing for doing that for him," she said looking at Kelley with admiration. "I'm happy I met you."

"I'm happy I met you too," they fall in to a comfortable silence. That's when Kelley noticed where they were going. She let out a not so quiet squeak of excitement for what they were about to do. She loved ferris wheels. They got in line and waited a while for their turn to get on it. 

Kelley was so excited and Hope was proud about the whole date/tour she had come up with. It wasn't everything she wanted to show Kelley but it was some of her top favorite spots to go to. Once it was their turn, they got on and decided to sit side by side this time. More like Kelley decided to. They started to go up and enjoyed the sight before them once high enough.

"I had a really good time today," Kelley put her hand on top of Hope's.

"I had a really great time with you too," Hope says looking down to where Kelleys hand rested on top of hers. When Hope looked up again, her eyes flickered slightly to Kelley's lips. She was having trouble reading her. She didn't want to lean in, only to have Kelley pull away. But then Kelley's eyes did the same thing, they looked down to Hope's lips. That's when Hope decided to lean in half way to give Kelley the decision to lean in all they way. And she did. 

Their lips met half way and it was a kiss neither of them had ever experienced before. Hope had never felt so much emotion in just a kiss. And Kelley was sure that cliche about seeing fireworks when you kiss someone for the first time was happening to her right about now. Their lips started moving together slowly, absolutely no rush. It was just them getting acostumed to each other. 

Hope brought her hand up to Kelley's neck to deepen the kiss and Kelley brought her hand up to Hope's cheek. They fit so perfectly together. As much as they wanted to keep kissing, they had to come up for air. Their lips separated but Hope kept them close enough to place a chaste kiss to Kelleys lips before letting her hands fall to Kelley's lap. There, she was met with her warm hands, which she grabbed a hold of, squeezing them slightly. 

"Wow that was-" She was cut off by Hope.

"Amazing?" Hope asked.

"I was gonna say perfect but that works too." She was blushing a little and the look Hope was giving her wasn't helping at all. Hope noticed Kelley's blush so she broght her hand up to her cheek and leaned in for a second kiss. This one didn't last that long, it was more lazy but still with purpose. 

"Yeah amazing is the right word," was all Kelley said before they reached the bottom where they had to get off. Hope was still holding one of Kelley's hands intwined with her own. Kelley thought she was going to let go as soon as they got off the ferris wheel. She didn't. She held on to her hand until she had to let go for Kelley to get in the car. Kelley put her brother's address to put in to Hope's GPS. 

They made small talk again as Hope drove to Kelley's house, well more like her brother's house. And the small talk was more like Kelley talking about how she had a great time and how Seattle is really a beautiful place. Hope smiled at how happy Kelley looked, and she's glad that maybe it has something to do with her. 

When they got closer to Kelley's house, a comfortable silence settled between them. Neither was saying anything, just enjoying the other's presence. Kelley can't help but feel a little sad about the day being over soon. Hope is having the same feeling, she doesn't want it to end. She had enjoyed her time with Kelley. 

"Well this is me," she turns to Hope, "I really did have great time today. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, I had an amazing time with you," Hope said grabbing Kelleys hand that was resting in between them, "so about that second date?" 

"I'll sleep on it and get back to you soon." She teased and Hope just rolled her eyes and turned to get off her car. Kelley was about to do the same but Hope stopped her.

"Wait there," she said walking around to the passenger door. She opened the door and put her had in front of her for Kelley to take.

"Come on I'll walk you to your door," Hope said grabbing Kelleys hand. They walked up to Kelleys door. 

"Well have a good night. Thanks for an amazing day," Kelley said turning to look at Hope in the eyes with a lazy smile on her face. 

"Thank you!" Hope leaned in, and again Kelley met her half way. It was a quick kiss, as soon as their lips met they backed away from each other. Kelley went in for a hug, which Hope happily returned. She buried her face in Hope's neck and couldn't help but feel like she belonged there in her arms. They let go and Kelley turned and walked the short distance to the door. She turned around go meet Hope's eyes again. 

"Goodnight Kell," was all Hope said before she turned around and headed for her car and drove away. 

It was a perfect date Kelley had thought. It might have started on the wrong foot but Kelley was happy she made the decision to go. She was more sure now that Hope was somebody that was going to be a constant in her life. The way she had felt in her arms was beyond amazing. She had never felt that safe with anybody before. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Hope on the other hand was kind of freaking out at how perfect it had felt. She bearly knew this woman that was making her feel things she thought she would never feel again, and more. What was going on with her? She needed to talk to Carli about this. Was it possible to like someone so much after only going out on one date? She wasn't so sure it was, but here she was, feeling too much for this girl she didn't know at all. 

But she did know her, Kelley had told her so much about herself and her life today, Hope felt like she knew her. All Hope wanted to do is go talk about Kelley with Carli, she needed her friend to tell her it's okay to feel what she was feeling. But for now she would just let her mind replay the date with kelley. 

The kiss, the perfect kiss, she had with her. It had been the best kiss she had ever shared with anyone. It didn't feel like a first kiss, but rather as if their lips had finally found each other after so much time apart. Hope liked Kelley, she could admit it to herself. She just wasn't sure how ready she was to let herself be truly happy for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo tell me what ya think? I'm like not so convinced about this one I felt like I could have done better job ...but oh well Hope you guys liked it :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kelley was in the best mood she had been in since she got to Seattle. Things looked to be falling in place. After last night's date with Hope she felt like finally everything was going to go north from there. The date had been more than she expected.

She was glad her brother didn't stay up to wait for her like he used to when Kelley would go out on dates. As much as she wanted to share how happy she was, she still wanted to be a little selfish and keep it to herself for now.

She grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to Alex asking her to meet her at the Bean in the morning before her her and Tobin had to leave for Portland.

Kelley: Hey guys wanna meet up tomorrow for coffee at my work place? I asked for the day off so I could hang out with you guys before you go back to Portland ;)

She set her cell phone down on the night stand knowing it would take a while, if not until the morning, for Alex to message her back. Kelley went onto getting ready for bed. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she heard her phone go off. She was confused as to who would be calling her at this hour. Kelley thought it might be Alex prying for some details about her date with Hope.

When she reached her phone and saw who it was, her smile grew the size of her face, if that was even possible. She answered quickly.

"Hey aren't you supposed to wait at least twenty four hours before you call someone after a date?" Kelley teased and then she heard the most beautiful sound in her life. Hope's lazy laugh.

"I could've waited but I don't ever go by the rules, so I decided to be a savage and break them," Hope said in an all too serious tone.

"So you're a bad girl huh!? Alright I think I can work with that," Kelley knew Hope was probably rolling her eyes at what she had just said.

"I sure hope you can handle me, I'd be very disappointed if you couldn't... I really like you...." Kelley could hear the sincerity in Hope's tone of voice at the last sentence.

"I really like you too," Kelley replied smiling. She was now laying face up on her bed, twirling her hair between her fingers, feeling like a teenage girl talking to her crush. It was almost accurate, the only differences being that she isn't a teenager anymore, and she's pretty sure this isn't just a crush. She genuinely liked Hope.

"Thanks for a great day today, and for the bracelet. I had a really good time and I know I already said it multiple times, but I just want you to know, I really mean it." Hope was surprised at how easily the words were coming out of her mouth. Everything seemed to be easy with her and Kelley. Honestly, it was something Hope wasn't used to, but she could definitely get used to it.

"I had an amazing day. I should be thanking you more than anything. You sure turned this day around, it was amazing today, thank you." She said feeling warm inside at the thought of Hope liking her as much as she liked Hope. At least that's how it felt.

"Well I just wanted to check on you and say goodnight... so umm goodnight..." Kelley giggled at Hopes sudden nervousness.

"Goodnight Hopey, sweet dreams." Kelley said smiling at the nickname she had just given her.

"Call me that one more time and there won't be a second date." Hope was really trying to sound serious. She heard Kelley let out chuckle.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me my O'Hara charm failed today?" Hope rolled her eyes at the question.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Hope teased.

"Isn't it past yours? Grandma" Kelley teased back. Hope actually barked out a loud laugh. 

"Goodnight Kell," Hope said smiling. She has found herself smiling a lot lately, and Kelley was the sole reason.

"Goodnight Hopey" she said, quickly ending the call.

That night they both went to sleep with the biggest smile on their face. They had such a strong connection. One that neither of them had ever had with anyone before. 

The next morning Kelley woke up to an empty house, her brother had just left for work. She checked her phone and saw a message from Alex to meet at eight at the Bean. She also shot Hope a good morning message before getting up and ready. Kelley was out the door by seven twenty, giving her enough time to get to the Bean in time to see her friends. 

She arrived and was pulled into a hug by Alex almost as soon as she walked in. They had sat at a table close to the door.

"OK spill! I wanna know everything!" Alex said grabbing Kelley's hand and pulling her to where Tobin was sitting. She gave Tobin a hug when they reached the table.

"Well good morning to you too Alex," Kelley said taking a seat facing them. She turned to Tobin and commented, "She's so nosey."

"You're telling me." Was the response she got from her friend. Alex slaps Tobin's arm.

"Heyyy!" Alex says.

"I'm kidding my love" Tobin reached for Alex's hand, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"You guys are so disgustingly cute," Kelley says, "I'm gonna go say hi to my boss and the crew, since miss I'm-so-nosey over here didn't give me a chance. You guys good?"

"Yeah just hurry! I'm dying to hear how everything went with the date!" Alex says and Tobin just laughs at how excited Alex is.

"Yes ma'am! I'll make it fast," she chuckles and walks over to the counter. She places her order and talks to Tim while she waits. He tells her what her schedule will be for the rest of the week. Kelley tells him about the date she had with Hope and he seems pretty surprised. He really thought Hope was taken. Kelley just shrugs, saying they ended things only a few days ago. Her order is ready and Kelley leaves to go back to her friends, but not without promising Tim that she'll tell him all about her date the next time she works.

"Took you long enough," Alex says in an exaggerated tone, "okay now details! Please, I've waited long enough. Where did she take you? What did you guys do? Did she kiss you? Oh my god, did you guys mm you know?"

"Chill baby horse," Tobin says using the nickname Alex got back when she used to play soccer in high school, "one question at a time, Jesus."

Alex is now glaring at Tobin. She hated when she uses the nickname. Tobin put her hands up un defeat and mouthed a sorry. Kelley couldn't help but laugh at the couple. They had been together for a while now and Kelley was in awe at how perfect for each other they are.

"Alright enough, stop glaring at Tobin baby horse I'll tell you everything yo-" Kelley stopped talking when she felt Alex kick her under the table " gosh dang it that hurts no wonder they called you bab-"

"You finish that sentence and I will end your life right here at this moment." She was now glaring at Kelley too and Tobin was trying really hard not to laugh but she just couldn't help it.

"Tobin started it, kick her!" Kelley exclaims.

"I'm aware of that and for that she will pay later." Alex says looking over at Tobin. She wasn't laughing anymore.

"Alright alright, anyways the date actually started out on the wrong foot...." Kelley told them what had happened the morning of the date. How Hope had forgotten to set an alarm the night before. And how she had driven to the cafe in her basically her pajamas. Then she went on to tell them about how the date had been the best she had ever went on.

"She kissed me," Kelley says, blushing a little just thinking back when she first felt Hopes lips touch hers, "at the top of the Seattle's great wheel. The view was amazing and it just felt right. It was amazing guys, I've never experienced a first kiss with someone like that one with her. I really like her, like I really really do."

"Aww Kelley that sounds so romantic!" Alex beams. Then she turns serious, grabbing Kelley's hand in her own "I'm so happy for you, I really am, I umm... just don't fall too quickly. You tend to do that, like a lot, and I just don't want my second favorite person in the whole world to hurt like that again, ever." 

"Yeah dude. This is awesome, I'm so happy for you too, but just be really careful. You've known her for only a few days, give it some time dude," Tobin says.

"I know. Thank you guys for worrying about me. I appreciate it,I do, but this time it's different. I know it I ...I feel it, she's something special." Kelley was now smiling thinking of the blue eyed girl. Right at that moment a beep on her phone notifies her she got a new messege. Kelley's smile grows bigger and the couple sitting across from her can only imagine who it's from.

Hope: Good Morning ;) hope you have an amazing day. I'm swamped with work today but was hoping we could do dinner sometime this week? That is if your up for date #2 ;)

Tobin and Alex simply stared at the girl across from them. They are so happy for her but worried at the same time. After her last heartbreak, from her last relationship, they weren't sure if she was ready to put herself out there yet. It seemed like it was too soon for her but they would support her, and be there if needed to be.

Kelley was excitedly typing back a reply for Hope. Alex got up to go to the restroom and Tobin just sat there staring at Kelley.

Kelley- Sorry :/ work sucks, lucky for me I'm off today ;) thanks you too! Dinner huh? Why not, I do like to eat so dinner sounds amazing ;) let me know when and where!

"Stop staring you creep," Kelley said not even looking up from her phone.

"I can't help it, you look really cute dude. That smile you have on your face... it's different, like good different. It's like it reaches your eyes and soul dude," Tobin genuinely thought Kelley looked happy. And if Hope was the cause of it, then she already liked Hope.

"I know I ..I feel like she makes me smile without even trying, I know we're only getting to know eachother but she's just Hope, and I like that," Kelley said looking down at her phone again.

Hope - Lucky you!! I'm jealous :( it's a date then ;) I'll let you know during the week see what my crazy schedule will let me do.

"Damn Kelley. Take it easy, you're gonna get a cramp from smiling too much." Alex said sitting down. Kelley looked up and just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"What a child you are, let's head out, go grab some breakfast?" Alex asked.

"Yeah let's. I'm starving man," Tobin said lighting up at the idea.

"You're always starving Tobs," Kelley said laughing at her friend.

"Well I need to regain energy, someone tired me out last night," Tobin said looking at Alex.

"Gross!" Kelley shot up from her chair and started walking away from her friends.

"Tobin!!" Alex quickly followed Kelley, leaving Tobin alone at the table.

"Oh come on, don't be such prudes," she tried but the girls were already out the door, "wait for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one i know but im kinda stuck, not sure where i wanna go with this so itll take me a while to update. Hopefully not too much  
> Anyways thank for reading this, i honestly didnt think anyone would take their time to read it.  
> S/o to Alitza you are amazing for helping me with this ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update yay!!  
> So if i mentioned a Chris back in one of the chapter ignore it ...it was meant to be kelleys bitchy ex but its not... i dont remeber if i did mention chris but if i did ignore it or pretend i said Sarah =P

It has been a very long week. Hope has had a busy week at work, meaning their second date had not yet been able to happen. Kelley was really disappointed to say the least. 

They had seen each other when Hope would stop by to grab her morning coffee and they had been exchanging text messages and late night calls. Hope would fall asleep and Kelley would just stay in the line listening to her breathing. It wasn't weird at all, that's what Kelley had told herself. She would tease Hope the next day about it, telling her that her snoring had kept her awake all night. At first, Hope had been embarrassed at the thought of Kelley hearing her snore, but after that she would just roll her eyes at the younger girl's teasing.

The week went by fast, slow if you asked Kelley. Hope had texted Kelley telling her that she wouldn't be able to stop for coffee but she was most likely to get off work early. They decided to try and have their second date that night,with the promise that if anything changed, Hope would let Kelley know. 

Hope was furiously sending glares towards her boss Abby Wambach. She was expecting to get off of work early and finally get to spend time with Kelley. Her boss had another idea. 

"I hate her," Hope said, "it can wait until tomorrow. Why does it have to be ready by tonight?"

"Because she said so." Hope was now sending glares Carli's way.

"Ugh! I hate you too," she stated while starting to put her stuff away.

"At least she's letting you take it home and finish it there, she could have easily made you stay here and finish it." Carli said starting to do the same and put her stuff away, both getting ready to head out.

"Yes but I had plans to go out tonight. I umm...had a date with Kelley," she said starting to walk away from Carli.

"Wait up!!" Carli yelled, lightly jogging to catch up to Hope, "so a second date huh?"

"Not anymore," she let out a sigh.

"You look very disappointed, that girl's got you hooked!" Carli let out a chuckle. 

"Why don't you just invite her over? Make some dinner and hang out, then call it a night, send her home and you can work on that article you need to finish after she leaves." Hope thought about it. They reached their cars, and Hope turned to Carli.

"Carli that's the best idea you have ever had!" She hugged Carli, "I hope she's ok with doing that though....anyways, thanks, a lot! I will see you tomorrow morning." she unlocked her car and got in, and without waiting for Carli to say anything back, she drove off.

"Yeah bye!" Carli yelled knowing she definitely didn't hear her. 

The first thing Hope did when she got home was call Kelley.

"Hellooo." Kelley answered after a couple of rings. 

"Hey Kell." Hope was now going through her kitchen cabinets trying to see what she could scrape together for dinner.

"Hey Hopey!" Kelley said excitedly. She could almost see Hope rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"Why do I like you?" she said jokingly. 

"Because there's no one in this world that can dislike me! I'll have you know that I'm very likeable Hopey." Kelley said trying to sound serious and Hope just laughed at the girls dorkiness.

"Anyways, I was calling to let you down really," she paused briefly to collect her thoughts, "I have an article I need to work on tonight soo..." She waited for Kelley to say something. She heard her sigh at the other end of the line.

"It's ok .. I uh..I mean work is work. I was really looking forward to seeing you for more than five minutes though," she sounded very disappointed, and Hope was too, but she was hoping Kelley would say yes to having dinner at her house.

"Well about that, it's still early and if I start to work on it right now, I could be half finished by six. So I was hoping you might wanna come over and do dinner at my place? I mean only if you want to... I mean if it's weird since it's only the second date we could always jus-" her rambling was cut off by Kelley.

"Yes I would love to have dinner with you at your place, but only if you let me cook for you?" Kelley said lighting up at the idea of spending alone time with Hope.

"I can't belive I'm agreeing to this but okay," she was now smiling too, excited about seeing the freckled girl, "if I die because of you I'm coming back to haunt you forever." 

"I take offense to that! I'll have you know I'm a pretty decent cook." She said and heard Hope laugh at the other end.

"Decent? Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better about eating your food." Hope chuckled. "Do you remeber where I live?"

"Yes ma'am I do" Kelley said in her best southerner accent, "I will text you when I'm heading over, bye Hopey!"

"Bye Kell..." Hope said rolling her eyes, yet again, at the nickname.

Kelley decided to stop at a Chinese place Hope had told her was her favorite place for take out. She got to thinking: if she cooked, she might not have that much time to actually spend with Hope. So here she was getting take out. After getting her order she drove to Hope's place. It was a little past six when she took a wrong turn and she spent a good fifteen minutes to get back in the right direction of Hope's place.

Hope, on the other hand, was freaking out a little. Sure it was only twenty minutes that Kelley was late, but what if this was pay back? It couldn't be, Kelley doesn't seem like that kind of person. Hope just sat there in her living room trying to work as much on her article while waiting for Kelley. She had thought about calling to make sure she was okay, but decided against it. Soon enough, she heard a car pull up and she broke into a big smile.

Kelley was about to ring the door bell when the door flew open. To say she got a little scared is an understatement.

"Jesus Christ woman you scared me!" Kelley exclaimed, her free hand resting against her chest feeling her heart beat fast.

"Oh...I umm I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just ...I heard you pull up an-" Kelley let out a laugh.

"Hey, you're good. I was just a bit startled but I'm good." Kelley brought the take out bag up to Hope's face, "Brought your favorite, hope you're hungry!"

"Oh come in, I'm sorry how rude of me." She followed Kelley to her kitchen, "Wait I thought you were cooking, what's this?"

"Well you know me and my great ideas! So I thought; why waste time cooking when I can just get take out and spend more time with you instead of in the kitchen!?" she smiled deviously and winked at Hope, who just smiled.

"I like the way you think, and you remebered my favorite place," Hope went to grab some forks and a couple waters from the fridge, "want to eat in the living room? Couches are more comfortable..."

"Sounds good to me," she grabbed the take out bag and walked over to the living room. Hope following closely behind.

Hope turned on the TV to some random news channel. It was mostly for background sound.

"Didn't know exactly what you'd like so I got some stuff the girl recommend. Hope you like it." Kelley said hoping she wasn't one of those picky eaters.

"Honestly, anything from that place is good. Thank you so much for coming over. It's really good to see you," she looked at Kelley and smiled. They stared for a few seconds before Hope tipped her head down and smiled.

It was the cutest thing Kelley had ever seen. She scooted over closer to Hope and put her hand under Hope's chin to lift her head up. Her hand went to Hope's cheek and slowly she leaned in giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. She pulled back a little when she was pulled in again by Hope's hand on the back of her head. 

The kiss was a little more this time, their lips moving perfectly together. Kelley's other hand went up to the other side of Hope's face. They came up for much needed air. Hope rested her forehead against Kelley's, still holding her in place.

"Hi," she said feeling a little lightheaded after the kiss.

"Hi," Kelley breathed out, "I could definitely get used to this." Kelley grabbed Hope's hand, resting it in her lap.

"Me too...." was all Hope said, letting go of Kelley's hand only to miss the warmth as soon as she'd let go, "but food needs to be eaten, and I am as hungry as a wolf!" 

"Gosh you sound like Tobin," Kelley said laughing at the memory of her friend saying stuff like that when she's hungry.

"Is that your other friend from the bar?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. They live in Portland and that was the first time I've seen them since they moved there. They went back Monday, I'm hoping to go visit them soon though, I miss them already." Kelley said taking a bite of her food "Holy damn this is good Hope!"

"Told you." Hope said matter-of-factly before continuing, "That's great. I'm happy you got to see them again."

"Yeah me too," Kelley was stuffing her face. When she realized what she was doing, she looked over at Hope who was just staring with amusement at the freckled face girl.

"That good huh!?" Hope asked.

"Mmhm!" Kelley said with a mouthful of food. 

After eating and cleaning the living room, Hope showed Kelley to the backyard where there was a swing seat. Hope quickly went to the kitchen to grab them each a beer. When she was walking back out to the yard, she noticed Kelley sitting at the swing seat looking up with her eyes closed.

Hope could only stare and smile at the younger girl. She really liked Kelley, everything about the woman sitting in the swing seat waiting for her was beautiful.

"Hey." Kelley opened one eye and looked to where Hope was standing.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hope said taking a seat close to Kelley and handed her a beer.

"Just enjoying the night, it feels peaceful," she said taking a drink out of her beer and swinging her arm over Hopes shoulders, "and the company only makes it better. Thanks for inviting me, I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad you came too." Hope relaxed into Kelley, "can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." She said smiling over at Hope.

"I know it's only been a week or so since we've know eachother but I really, really like you. I know I've said that before but I mean it. I've never felt this kind of connection with anyone."

"I know what you mean. This is probably gonna sound weird but ever since the first day I met you, I told myself that I would do anything to get to know you. Because I just knew you were going to be something special in my life," Kelley said with sincerity in her voice. Hope moved so that she was facing Kelley and intertwined their hands. She smiled timidly at Kelley.

"I've been thinking about you since the first day I met you. I know it's crazy but I just can't seem to get you off my mind, and I'm ok with that." Hope said looking down at their intertwined hands, "But I'm not sure I'm ready for anything too serious. I just got out of a relationship, and it's not that I'm not over him, I've been over him for months really. I just don't want to screw this up, I want to take it slow."

"Hey I'm not asking for a relationship off the bat, we're dating right? We'll take it slow, I'm in the same boat as you. I was in a relationship a few months ago that didn't end pretty at all. I want to make sure I'm ready too." Kelley brought one of her hands to Hope's chin and made her look up. 

She leaned in and placed another chaste kiss on her lips. When she was about to pull away she felt Hope's hand in the back of her neck pulling her in for another deep kiss. This was not something she was going to complain about. Hope's other hand found it's way to Kelley's thigh and she felt Kelley tense a little but relaxed right away.

"Mmm I could definitely get used to this." Kelley said and felt Hope smile into the kiss.

It was late, and Hope was a little sad that Kelley had to leave. She wouldn't mind if Kelley wanted to stay, but she had an article to finish. And with Kelley here, that wouldn't get done. She was too much of an enticing distraction for Hope. 

Especially not after their heated make out session in the swing seat. Hope didn't want to stop but she reminded herself that they were trying to take things slow.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another hour or two or you know..." Hope said grabbing Kelley's shirt and pulling her towards her.

"Or I know?" Kelley said with a grin in her face, "Hope Solo are you asking me to spend the night on our second date? What kind of girl do you take me for?" Kelley said pretending to be insulted.

"I..uh no I mean I didn't mean it like that we umm oh my god I'm so-" she was cut off by Kelleys lips on hers.

"Hey I'm kidding! I like getting you all nervous and worked up, its cute." Kelley said. "Anyways, I'm afraid I can't stay. You need to finish that article, and I would only be distracting you, so I'm gonna go." Hope was pouting now and if Kelley thought she couldn't get any more cuter, well she was wrong. A pouting Hope was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh come on! Stop pouting and walk me to my car." Kelley said, turning and pulling Hope with her to the door.

"I'm not pouting, I don't pout." Hope stopped and pulled Kelley back into her and started kissing her neck. Kelley turned back around and placed a lazy kiss on Hope's lips.

"Oh believe me, you pout, and it's the cutest thing I've seen in my entire life." Kelley walked outside to her car, this time pulling a willing Hope with her.

"Call me when you get home?" Hope asked giving Kelley a hug. She felt herself not wanting to let go.

"Yes ma'am, will do!" Kelley said her southern accent coming out. Hope just laughed at her.

"Bye Kell," Hope said placing a kiss on Kelley's lips.

"Mmm why am I leaving again?" she brought Hope's lips back to her when she was pulling away.

"Article...you...distraction." Hope said between kisses.

"Ugh I hate your boss," Kelley said pulling away before she changed her mind and stayed.

"Believe me, I hate her more." She open the door to Kelley's car so she could get in. Kelley smiled at Hope.

"Goodnight Kell, don't forge-" she was interrupted by Kelley.

"I know call you when I get home, I will. Good night Hopey!" Hope was about to say something about the nickname but Kelley rolled up her window waving goodbye.

Kelley called Hope as soon as she pulled in the driveway of her brother's house. They talked for another thirty minutes before Kelley reminded her she had a article to write. So they said their goodnight's again and hung up.

A month went by and they were great. They would talk to each other every night. Hope would stop by almost every morning for coffee, and to see Kelley more than anything. They went on their third and fourth date. After the fourth date, they would hang out more than the usual. Kelley would come over to Hope's during the weekends. During the week, Hope had been too busy to do anything. They would just hang out, talk for hours, drink wine and beers, make out like two teenagers. They were still trying to take things slow so it would never be more than just kissing and maybe some grinding a little.

They were both happy with how things were going. Not rushing into anything, just getting to know eachother.

One Friday morning, Kelley was at work when she received a text from Hope.

Hope- Hey beautiful how does a fancy dinner tonight sound? ;) There's this great Italian place I've been wanting to go to... What do you say?

Kelley smiled at the text and looked up to see Tim grinning at her. She looked down at her phone and started to type.

Kelley - Sounds like a date ;)

She got a fast response from Hope.

Hope- Great pick you up at 7 :)

Kelley was about to type back when she heard the door to the Bean open and to say she was surprised at who had walked through the door was an understatement.

Kelley was confused. She didn't know what to think. She just stood there, frozen in place, staring at the brunette walking her way. She wanted to run to, get away, but she couldn't move.

"Hey Kells," the brunette said reaching Kelley and pulling her into a hug, "I've missed you."

"Sarah what... um what are you doing here? Why are you here?" Kelley said pulling away roughly from the hug.

"What do you mean why am I here? For you silly! I meant it when I said I needed time to figure out my feelings and when I was ready in would come back to you," she said smiling at Kelley.

Kelley was confused and a little pissed to be honest. Was she crazy? Did she really think she would just be here waiting for her to figure her shit out? She grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door, not before telling Tim she was taking a break. He just nodded completely lost on what was going on. When they were outside, Kelley let go of her hand.

"Are you kidding me? Who-why would you think I'd be here like an idiot waiting? I've moved on Sarah. You hurt me too much for me to even think about waiting for you to figure your shit out, meant it when I said I was done." Kelley was trying hard not to cry.

"You don't mean that Kell. I still love you and I'm here now, I want to be with yo-" Kelley cut her off.

"With me and who else? Because there's always someone else," Kelley said harshly, "I've moved on Sarah. don't you get it? Please just leave."

She walked over to Kelley and placed a hand on her cheek caressing it. She got closer and closer until she was inches away from Kelley's lips.

"I love you Kell and I've never stopped. I'm here and I want make things right with you." She leaned in and placed a kiss on Kelley's lips. After a couple seconds Kelley pulled away, not letting her try and deepen the kiss. She was done, she had been for a while now. She was happy with what she had with Hope, even though they hadn't made it official. Sarah's hand was still against her cheek and she was about to lean in again when she heard someone clear her throat behind her.

When Kelley turned around and saw the hurt in Hope's eyes she felt her world crashing down.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Hope said her voice filled with hurt. She turned around and started walking back the way she had come.

"Wait Hope!" Kelley said reaching for Hope and grabbing her hand. Hope pulled it away looking down.   
"Let me explain, this isn't what it looks like I swe-" she was cut off by Hope.

"Isn't what it looks like Kelley? You were just kissing her what am I supposed to think it is? I..I need to go." Hope turned around and headed for her car.

"Just let me explain please." Kelley asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"I just .....I how? Why? I mean...I thought we had something special between us, or was that just me?" Hope said without looking at Kelley. 

"Kell what's going on? Who is this?" Sarah walked over to where Hope and Kelley were standing. Kelley turned around to tell Sarah to get lost when she heard a car door close. She turned back around in time to see Hope was in her car about to drive away.

"Wait ...Hope!"

"Seriously who was that?" Sarah asked and when Kelley turned around she had a look on her face Sarah had never seen before. Kelley was pissed off and almost crying.

"You need to leave. I don't want you in my life anymore. You've hurt me enough, I'm done with you Sarah! Get it through your head. I'm fucking done! I don't love you. I hate you for what you did to me, you broke me. Just fucking leave! Get out of my life! I'm happy, and your ruining it like you ruined everything, so please for god fucking sakes, just let me live my life. I've moved on damn it." There were now tears running down her cheeks, she started to walk away and stop when she heard Sarah laugh.

"Oh come on Kelley, you don't really believe that do you? I know you still love me, you'll come back begging me to take you back like you always do." Kelley was about to say something but she decided against it so she just walked away.

"You'll regret this Kell!" Sarah yelled, but Kelley wasn't hearing any of it. 

She went back to the café and headed straight to the restroom. She called Hope a few times, every single one going straight to voice mail. With every voice mail she got she started to panic more and more, she sunk onto the floor and started crying. Sarah had been the one for her back then, she had seen herself married to her in the future. That was until she had cheated on her, multiple times, and every single one of those times Kelley had forgiven her. 

Sarah had ruined her heart for anyone until Hope came along. Kelley had really strong feelings for Hope. She wouldn't admit it to her yet because they were still taking things slow, but Hope had fixed her heart in a way that she never thought was possible anymore. And now Sarah had ruined that for her too. She hated the way Hope had looked at her with so much heartbreak shown in her eyes.

"Come on Hope please pick up," she whispered dialing one last time, hoping to hear her melodic voice. Hope didn't, she couldn't.

Hope wasn't a crier at all. Why would she cry? It's not like they were official. She told herself that like a mantra. Yet it hurt so much seeing her kiss that girl, the way they looked at each other. But she was going to make it official tonight, she was going to ask Kelley to be her girlfriend. What was she supposed to do now? She felt a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it off quickly, she wasn't a crier. She wasn't going to let this hurt her. Yet it did, it hurt like hell.

Her phone went off and when she saw who it was she grabbed it and ignored the call. Instead, she sent a text to Carli to come over to her house when she could, and then she turned it off. She needed her friend. This wasn't supposed to hurt her this much, yet here she was hurting and Kelley was the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.... what do you guys think???


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Sorry for taking forever :) again S/O to my girl Alitzmar you're amazing :)

When did her life get to this point? Was the question that was in Hope's mind. Here she was on the verge of crying because of a young freckle faced girl that without any warning had come into her life. And in little time (a month and a week to be exact) had made Hope feel so much for her. Something that, with Adrian, she had not been able to feel, regardless of being with him for months. She wasn't in love but she really liked Kelley, she saw herself falling for the younger woman, how could she not. Kelley was beautiful, childish, compassionate and god knows she could go on forever about the girl. But was she really worth the pain she was feeling right now? Another question invaded Hope's mind. She felt tears go down her cheeks.

"Get it together damn it!" She yelled into her empty house. She walked over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the top shelf and opened it and just took a swing straight from the bottle.

"Fuck!" It was gross but she took another one and then set down the bottle. She went and grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked out back to the swing set, making sure to take the bottle of whiskey with her.

Fifteen minutes later she heard the front door open and heard Carli yell from the kitchen.

"Hope whats going on?! Where are you!?" Carli yelled and walked up stairs looking for Hope.

"I'm down here!" Hope yelled back without moving. 

"You couldn't have told me before I walked all the way upstairs?" Carli complained finally finding her friend. Hope just rolled her eyes. "What's going on with you? You look miserable...."

"Oh thanks Carli," she said and started to bring the bottle of whiskey to her mouth when Carli stopped her. 

"Oh hell no. You are not getting hammered. I'm not taking care of you like that, talk to me. What happened?" She tried to reach the bottle from Carli's hand but she slapped her hands away.

"Kelley fucking O'Hara that's what happened!" She brought her hands to her face feeling like she was about to cry again.

"That doesn't explain anything, I need details Hope. What happened?" Carli was trying to figure out what was going on. "Weren't you gonna like ask her to be your girlfriend tonight?"

That did it for Hope, she couldn't hold it anymore. She started to cry. Carli brought her in for a hug that only made her cry even more. After a few minutes they settled into a comfortable silence. Carli knew better than to try and push her friend to talk. She would do it in her own terms.

"I...I saw her kissing someone else," Hope said so quiet that Carli almost didn't hear her, almost.

"I will end her I ...ho-what happened?" She asked feeling herself getting a little worked up at what Hope had just told her. She liked Kelley. Hope had been so happy these last few weeks and she was sure it had a lot to do with the girl. But she wasn't going to let anyone hurt Hope again, she deserved better. She had been through hell already, multiple times, and she wasn't about to let anyone hurt her closest and dearest friend.

"I went to see her at her work and when I got there she was with this girl just outside the Bean. When I was about to reach them I see them kiss. She fucking kissed her! They pulled away and then when I was closer she was about to lean in again and Kelley wasn't even doing anything to stop her!" she rambled on only pausing to catch a breath, "Why the fuck do I even care? I mean we weren't even official right?"

"Did you talk to her? Or did you just run away?" Carli asked knowing her friend was a runner when it came to this kind of stuff.

"How could I Carli? How could I stay and let her see me so heartbroken?" She was starting to cry again. She hated how weak she was being, "Why does it hurt so much when we're not even together?"

"Oh Hope," Carli said hugging Hope softly, "You deserve better than that but you need to talk to her and at least let her explain."

"I just can't right now Carli," Hope said sadly.

Eventually they made it inside and settled on the couch with Hope's head resting on Carli's lap. Carli was absentmindedly running her hands through Hope's hair, which instantly worked to calm Hope. They were watching a random movie playing on TV, more like Carli was watching it, Hope was sleeping. She felt emotionally drained. Not the way she had planned for the evening to go.

Carli heard a knock on the door. She groaned, knowing that if she didn't answer the person would probably just knock louder and it would wake Hope up. But if she were to get up it might wake up Hope too. Finally she decided to see who it was. She gently set Hope's head on a pillow praying she wouldn't wake up. She didn't.

She opened the door to find Kelley at the other side with the same look she had seen on Hope earlier.

"What do you want?" Carli said harshly glaring at the other girl. 

"I..I uh can I talk to Hope, is she here?" Kelley nervously asked feeling slightly intimidated. 

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Carli said still glaring at Kelley.

"Please!" Kelley begged. "I need to explain she needs to kno-"she was cut off by the door swinging open all the way. Carli didn't even hear foot steps behind her. It took her by surprise that Hope was now there standing by her side glaring just as fiercely at Kelley as she had been earlier. Only the look Hope had was sad and disappointed.

"Hope please, I nee-"

"You need to leave. Please," Hope said with a defeated voice, "I can't do this Kelley I just I can't."

"So that's it? You're not gonna even let me explain what happened?" Kelley asked, the tears already welling up in her eyes. 

"I think it's clear what happened, I wasn't the one locking lips with someone in the middle of town." She was now getting angry, "But it's not like it matters, we're not even together so why should I care?"

"Hope," Carli said carefully looking at Kelley. She was on the verge of crying, Carli could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She needed to stop her friend from unleashing on the other girl, or else she would regret it later, "look you're drunk Hope, go inside."

"You're not my mother," Hope said breaking eye contact with Kelley. Carli glared at her and for a weird reason (at least Carli thought it was weird) she listened and went inside.

"Look it's not a good time. She drank a little, or a lot, I'm not sure how much but right now she's not herself. Come back tomorrow and then you can talk to her." Carli could see Kelley was holding back tears.

"Ok," was all Kelley said before she turned around and left.

Hope's words had hurt. Hearing her say that they weren't even together, that why would she care, she knew Hope was probably just hurt and trying to hide her feelings. But it still hurt to hear her say that. She decided she needed to talk to her best friends so she drove home and called Alex.

"Kelley, hey!" Alex happily answered.

"Hey"

"Hey what's up Kell you soun-" she heard her sniffle, "are you crying?! Babe what's wrong, why are you crying? " Alex asked. 

"Why do I always fuck up everything in my life Alex?" She let her tears fall, "she's probably done with me now and Sarah fucking -Sarah ruined my life once again!"

"I'm not following babe, what does Sarah have to do with any of this? I swear if she's the reason you're crying I will kill her." Alex was furious now, why was Kelley talking about Sarah? 

"She showed up at my job, and she kissed me. Then Hope saw and now she won't answers my calls or texts. I tried to go see her but her friend told me to pretty much get the hell out, and now I think I lost her!" Alex could hear her friend crying and it killed her to know Kelley was again going through some shit thanks to Sarah.

"How fucking dare she just show up like , what did she think? You were gonna just be there waiting for her?" Alex said, "I have the weekend off, I'll drive there tomorrow morning and I'll see you in the afternoon or so ok babe?"

"No, Alex you don't have to do that I'll be fine," she had stopped crying, "I need to talk to Hope and you need to stay in Portland and spend the weekend with Tobs ok, I will keep you updated I promise."

After a good ten minutes of fighting about Alex coming to Seattle, and Kelley promising she would text or call every 2-3 hours to check in, she convinced her not to make the drive. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kelley found herself thinking about Hope. She decided to try and call her. It rang a few times then went to voice mail again. Of course it had, Kelley thought.

She then made up her mind, she was going to do whatever it took to get Hope to forgive her. She was worth it, Hope was worth fighting for.

 

Hope woke up to a pounding in her head. She was in her bed, but she didn't remember how she got here. She was about to move to get up when she felt someone bring her back down. She panicked for a second, thinking of what she could have done. The last thing she remebered was seeing Kelley's face at her door.

"Go back to sleep," Carli mumbled into the pillow, still holding Hope down with her arm.

"I need water and pills," she went to try and get up again and felt Carli hold her in place again.

"There's pills and a water bottle in the side table," Carli said letting go of Hope to turn on the light. "I'm gonna go pee and then we're gonna go back to sleep. I have to work tomorrow, I called Abby and told her you're sick so you don't have to show up at work this weekend at all."

"Thank you," Hope grabbed Carli's hand, "for this, for everything. I owe you so much."

"Don't mention it, I meant it when I said I would never leave your side." She smiled at Hope, "You're stuck with me Hope, just like I'm stuck with you. I love you." 

"I love you too," she smiled back at her friend.

Hope was grateful to have Carli in her life. She wouldn't have been able to get through all that she has without her. God knows she could be a pain in the ass sometimes but Carli had a big heart when it came to Hope, regardless of what people thought of her. Hope knew Carli was a great person to have in her life. Just like she used to feel about Kelley. Or still feel. She had no idea what was going to happen after this but she needed to talk to her. She at least needed closure, or something that would put her at ease. She needed Kelley, as much as she wanted not to, she couldn't help it. The thought of loosing her, of not having her in her life anymore, it made her heart hurt.

"Hey you ok?" She was startled by Carli. 

"Yeah I uh I'm ok" Hope forced a smile at her friend.

"You want my honest opinion," Carli got under the blankets, "I think you should let her talk before you make any decisions to cut her off completely. I know how you build these walls around you when you feel betrayed by people that are close to you, but I think you should give her a chance to talk."

Hope didn't say anything. She took the pills, drank some water, and got under the blankets. Maybe Carli was right, she had not given Kelley a chance to talk at all. She had just ran away as fast as she could.

"Thank you," Hope said again scooting over to put her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Thank me by never telling people we cuddle," Carli said jokingly, "I have an image to uphold, imagine if this got out to the world."

"Oh god no I wouldn't dare," Hope chuckled, Carli smiled at finally getting a little laugh out of Hope.

"Good then come on, snuggle me up good girl!" They layed there quietly until they both fell back asleep.

Hope had made up her mind. She was going to take Carli's advice and talk to Kelley. What's the worst that could happen, the worst had already happened. They could at least end things in a better place. And maybe, just maybe be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? How did I do? I know i didn't fix things between them but I'm getting there I promise


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Yeah I guess ;)

Kelley was late to work. If this was any indication of what her day was going to be like, she was already over it. After getting home from Hope's place she had stayed up thinking about everything. She wasn't going to lose her. Hope was going to have to let her explain, one way or another. If she decided that ending whatever they had was what she wanted, then maybe it wasn't meant to be.

But it was meant to be, Kelley told herself, they were good together. What they had was great, even if they still weren't official. She had never felt this pull she felt towards Hope, she was sure what they had was special. What they have. Because Kelley would not give up that easy, not when it came to Hope.

"Kelley hey you're here..." Tim said looking at Kelley with worry, "and you look like crap. Girl what's up with you, is everything ok?"

"Oh hey, thanks boss." Kelley said not looking his way, she made her way to the back to grab an apron and put it on. "Sorry I just had a long night... and day yesterday but I'm good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You just look like you could use the day off...." Tim said reaching to put his hand on Kelley's shoulder. "Look why don't you go and take the day off?"

"No no I need to be here I um..I can't...I need the distraction," Kelley sadly said looking down.

"Ok but the offer stands if you need to, you can leave at anytime ok hun?" Kelley just nodded and went on to clean some tables.

Tim didn't know exactly what was going on, and he didn't want to ask. He knew it had something to do with Hope and the girl that came in yesterday looking for Kelley. But Kelley wasn't in the mood to talk about it, she didn't want to break down and start crying in front of her boss again. After her shift ended the day before he had given her a hug that had Kelley crying in seconds.

"You know I like you a latte and I just want to make sure you're ok." Kelley smiled at that and he did too, "And yes I went there, but it worked, got you to smile girl!"

Kelley went back to wiping tables feeling slightly better, maybe today wouldn't be that bad after all.

Hope woke up to a note on the empty side of the bed.

| Hey had to leave for work, call me or text me when you wake up so I know you're good :) |

She smiled reaching for her phone to call Carli. She dialed and waited for Carli to pick up.

"Heyyy you're awake and early. I didn't think you'd wake up this early," Carli said, "you had a rough night."

"Yeah well I'm not one sleep in at all, you know that, I think I'm gonna go on a run..." Hope said making her way to the bathroom.

"Have you looked outside? It's raining like hell." Carli chuckled. Hope went over to the window in the bathroom and looked outside.

"Guess no morning run for me," She sadly sighed.

"You gonna talk to Kelley today?" Carli asked cautiously in case her friend wasn't in the mood to talk about her. She heard another sigh come from the end of the the other line.

"I think. I don't know, I umm.... I don't know." Hope said turning on the faucet. "I'll let you know after I finish waking up."

"Okay well text me later, but text me. Abby is giving me dirty looks for being on my phone," Carli looked over to where her boss was signaling to hang up. "Look, if you're not ready it's ok. But you need to talk to her Hope, you deserve an explanation."

"I know. I'll call her today, get it over with right?" Hope said. "I'll talk to you later, bye Carli."

"Bye Hope."

Hope ended the call and went to her contacts and found Kelley's name. She sat on the edge of her bed staring intently at her phone, debating what to do. Should she call or text? She couldn't decide so she just threw her phone on the bed and went downstairs to start brewing some coffee. Kelley could wait, she was going to have to.

By the end of her shift at the Bean Kelley felt exhausted physically and mentally. All she could do was think of Hope and how she hadn't even called or texted. And all that did to her was make her commit mistake after mistake at work. Tim had tried sending her home but Kelley insisted to stay until the end of her shift.

"Ok I'm leaving, be here tomorrow for my early shift," Kelley said grabbing her jacket and bag.

"No you won't. You take the day off, you need it. I'll see you Monday." Tim stated very seriously, not even giving Kelley a chance to protest.

"Bu-" Kelley went to say but was cut off by Tim.

"I said no. Go deal with whatever you have to, leave your personal life outside of work Kelley. I'll let today pass just because I like you too much to fire you. So go, take a day off, and then come back ready to work. Okay?" He walked over and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Ok, I'm sorry and thank you." She was a little ashamed to look at him in the eyes, so she briskly walked outside and left.

Back at her house, her brother watched as his little sister looked extremely sad and tired. More sad than anything else as she walked in.

"Aunt Kelley! Guess what?" Her eldest nephew ran towards her to give her a hug.

"What's up little one?" She put on her best fake smile.

"I got to be captain for my soccer team today! It was so awesome!" Kelley smiled for real this time, simply seeing the excitement pouring out of at her nephew.

"Oh my god! That's pretty awesome little one, I'm so proud of you!" The youngest one of the siblings came running when he heard Kelley was home.

"Look I drew a doggie aunty Kell! Are you proud of me too?" The younger one asked.

"Incredibly proud little squirrel, you're so good!" She smiled at the two little kids standing in front of her. She loved seeing them more often. She got to be a part of their lives a little more now that she was here in Seattle.

"Alright boys, go wash your hands, dinner is ready." Jerry said making eye contact with Kelley. The boys ran of to the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna skip dinner if you don't mind, I'm not hungry and I'm exhausted." Kelley said heading up stairs to her room. Her brother stopped her before she reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on Kell? Talk to me." Jerry knew it had to do something with the girl she was seeing. What else could it be?

"Sarah came to see me at work. And then Hope was there and everything just went to shit Jerry. I let her ruin my life again, that's all she does! And I let her do it, I'm so stupid," Kelley was again trying to hold back tears. "I just need to be alone please."

Her brother nodded and she walked upstairs to her room. She took a long hot shower, just standing under the water for way too long. After she just got under the covers, grabbed her phone and started typing.

|To Hope: I miss you! ): can we talk? please give me a chance to explain some things. just give me a chance please |

She pressed send. Maybe she sounded a little too desperate but she didn't care. She waited for a reply but it never came in. Maybe Hope was really done with her. With whatever they had going on.

Hope was sitting on her living room couch when Carli walked in with take out in her hands.

"I thought you said you were going to call her today?" Carli asked putting the bags of take out in front of Hope.

"I know that's what I said, but I couldn't bring myself to do it...." Hope said sadly. "She texted me like an hour ago, she said she misses me."

"Well did you text her back?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not? You either need to end it or fix it" Carli said walking over to grab a couple beers from Hope's fridge and some plates from her cabinet.

"I know," was all Hope said. Carli decided to just drop it for now. She knew how hard of a time Hope was having. Thinking too much, trying not to shut off like she usually did. They ate their dinner in silence, watching TV. Carli only stayed for an hour after they finished dinner. She had plans to go out with a guy that night. Hope teased her about it being a date which ended up with Carli throwing a pillow at her. After Carli left Hope decided she should call it a night, she cleaned up the living room and went upstairs to her bedroom.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Kelley.

|To Kelley: I miss you too :( |

That's all the messege said, that's all Hope could say. She couldn't help it, she did miss her.

As soon as Kelley saw that Hope had texted her she couldn't help the smile. It wasn't a full one but she was overwhelmed knowing that she missed her too. That even though they weren't in the best place she still missed her like Kelley did too. Kelley was about to text back but she decided to call instead. It rang 4 times before Hope picked up.

"Hey," was all Hope said. Kelley smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry," Kelley said her voice breaking a little.

"Let's not do this over the phone. We'll talk tomorrow about it, not now. I just...I need you. I miss you." Hope was now trying to hold back tears and Kelley could tell. Her voice was breaking a little at the last two sentences.

"Ok," Kelley sighed. "You know, I need you too. I know it doesn't seem like it right now to you, but I do Hope. I need you, and I miss you. I miss us."

"I know," somehow Hope knew Kelley wasn't lying, she heard the sincerity in her voice.

They talked until they both fell asleep like they did every night. They talked about their day. How Kelley had a rough day at work and almost got fired. How Hope spent her day sitting outside in her swing seat, first drinking coffee, then tea, and just reading. And how she ended up watching Cartoon Network just because it reminded her of Kelley.

Maybe everything will be alright, just maybe they would be able to fix this. Or maybe they wouldn't. Neither of them knew what was going to come out of this. Hope had wanted to make it official with Kelley but after what happened, she thought maybe it was a sign that they shouldn't be together.

Then why did it feel so right between them? Hope had not felt like this with anyone before. She knew she was falling for Kelley. She was falling slowly but surely, and it scared her to death that maybe Kelley wouldn't be there to catch her


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Kelley talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* Tadaaaa!! Here you all go (I suck at summaries if you couldn't tell already) Again S/O to Alitzmar you're amazing. .if you're reading this thanks again ;) 
> 
> Anyways enjoy guys!

How could you be so eager to see someone, but be so nervous and scared at the same time? That's what Kelley was wondering as she stood outside Hope's door. She was always so positive about things but this she wasn't too sure of. Hope was the type of person that didn't take shit from anyone. The kind of person that would cut you out of her life completely if you did her wrong. She would build up walls to protect herself at the first sign of danger.

Why was Hope even giving her a chance? Kelley asked herself over and over.

Whatever the reason was, Kelley was not going to question it. She was going to do everything in her power to show Hope how much she cared for her, and how much she wanted to be with her.

So there she was, a nervous wreck, standing outside of Hope's door. She had been just standing there for about five minutes, not finding it in her to just knock on the damn door. She thought to herself; what if she doesn't want to be with me after I hurt her?

"Come on Kelley! Grow some and just knock." Kelley said out loud to herself.

On the other side of the door, Hope was standing, waiting for Kelley to knock. She had heard the car pull up and was about to open the door but she decided to wait. She didn't want Kelley thinking she was that eager to see her. But then five minutes had passed and still no knock. She looked through the peephole to see Kelley talking to herself.

She smiled at the sight. Kelley was nervous, anyone could tell. She was giving herself what looked like a pep talk and it was the cutest thing ever. Hope decided to end the girl's misery and open the door just as she was about to knock.

"Hey," Hope smiled at Kelley.

"Hey," Kelley said shyly looking down trying to hide her blush.

"I was going to wait until you knocked but for what I saw, it didn't seem like it was going to be anytime soon." Hope teased. Kelley looked up.

"Yeah I umm.. Sorry," Kelley said finally making eye contact with Hope.

"Don't be," Hope said, "come in please." Kelley followed Hope in to the living room.

"So how've you been?" Kelley felt stupid as soon as those words left her mouth.

"I've been better," Hope turned around and headed for the kitchen, "want anything to drink?"

"Water. Just water please," Kelley was still standing by the couch. She was too nervous to even move. She didn't know why but she was.

"You know you can sit, or are you planning on standing the whole time you're here?" Hope looked confused at how nervous Kelley seemed, the Kelley she knew was no where to be seen.

Hope walked over and handed Kelley a water bottle, and sat down on her couch. Kelley followed, sitting close but leaving a safe distance between them.

"I'm sorry," Kelley said again looking down at the water bottle in her hands. "I'm so sorry for everything. I know it hurt you, and I hate that I did that to you." 

"I know, and it did hurt more that I could of imagined to be honest," Kelley looked up at Hope, hearing her say that made Kelley want to cry. "You know I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend that night, at dinner, I was going to make us official."

Kelley couldn't hold back the tears that started to roll down her cheeks.

"You were?" Kelley asked sadly, bringing her hands to her face to wipe down the tears.

"I was," Hope was now trying to hold back her own tears, she didn't want to start crying because she knew wouldn't be able to stop. "Who is she?"

"That would be Sarah, my ex. Her and I..." Kelley said, "we have history, like bad history. And she just came in, and she kissed me. And I pulled away, I swear, as soon as she did. And then she was about to kiss me again, and that's when-"

"That's when I showed up. I know we weren't official and we were taking things slow, but it hurt. You just stood there and let her kiss you. Do yo- um...do you still have feelings for her?" Hope wasn't too sure if she wanted to know the answer to that question, especially if it was a yes, but she had to know.

"I don't," Kelley said "I don't love her anymore. I used to but she ruined all that, she hurt me so many damn times and I let her do it because I thought she was it for me, but she isn't it for me. She came to Seattle thinking I would go back to her, just like that after everything, after all the cheating. I was stupid to stay with her every single time but I hit my breaking point when she cheated on me with my best friend," her voice broke at the last sentence, her bestfriend Kyle had been one of her oldest friends. She knew him since they were ten. Sarah had not only ruined their relationship but she had ruined Kelley's relationship with her bestfriend.

"She destroyed me. I was devastated, the person I thought was it for me broke my heart in pieces. I didn't think I could come back from it. I thought I would always be miserable but then I met you." Kelley smiled sadly at Hope, "I met you, Hope, and you make me feel all these feelings I didn't think I could. And then she comes and just ruins everything for me. She thought she could come and I would take her back like every other single time. But I had you, I have you now and that's all I want. I want you Hope, just you. I'm so sorry, you need to know that. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to do that, I never want to do that." Kelley was now crying and Hope couldn't help but let her tears fall too at the sight of the younger girl breaking down in front of her.

Here she was thinking this was it, there wasn't going to be anymore Kelley and Hope. But hearing how much Kelley was hurting because of all this broke her heart. She had been mad at Kelley for the last two days until today. She had forgiven Kelley. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kelley, not Sarah, not Kyle, not anyone for that matter. She closed the distance and brought Kelley in for a hug, which only made Kelley cry more.

"I'm so sorry Hope, I don't ever want to hurt you," Kelley buried her head in Hope's neck, holding onto her like it was the last time she would hold her.

"I know I know, I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I'm sorry I assumed the worst," Hope said kissing the top of Kelley's head "There are still things we need to talk about but right now I just want you to know I'm here for you I don't just want you too Kell, you have no idea how much I need you."

"I could stay like this holding you and I would never get tired of doing so," Kelley mumbled into Hope's neck. Hope slowly layed back down on her couch bringing Kelley's head to rest in her chest.

"Good because I kinda like you and I wouldn't want you to get tired of me that easily" Hope placed another kiss on Kelley's head.

"I really wanna kiss you right now," Kelley said looking up to meet Hope's eyes.

"Are you asking for permission?" Hope raised an eyebrow and smiled. Kelley was too cute for her own good sometimes.

"That depends on your answer...." Kelley had the biggest smile on her face, a real one.

"Well how about this, if you say yes to being my official girlfriend you won't ever have to ask for permission to kiss me," she asked carefully hoping Kelley would say yes.

Kelley's eyes were filled with so much emotion. Two days ago she was almost sure she had lost Hope for good. And she had Sarah to thank for it. She had been so heartbroken the last two days, and now here she was laying happily in Hope's arms, Hope asking her if she wanted to be her girlfriend and all Kelley wanted to do was cry out of pure happiness.

"Yes a million times yes," Kelley beamed and climbed up to meet Hope's lips with her own in a sloppy kiss.

"Oh yeah. Not. Even. Gonna. Think about it?" Hope asked between kisses.

"No way in hell, you're mine now Solo!" Kelley said.

"And you're mine O'Hara," Hope was smiling down at the sight of Kelley resting her head in her chest. She couldn't explain the happiness she felt, she had never been this happy. Kelley made her happy "Only mine."

They layed there until Kelley's stomach announced it was hungry. Hope, as much as she didn't want to move, got up to order some pizza for them. When she came back Kelley had turned on the TV to a cartoon channel (of course). Hope smiled at the sight of her.

"Come here babe," Kelley held out her arms to her. "Come keep me warm."

"I can think of something else we can do to keep you warm" Hope teased kissing Kelley's neck.

"As much fun as that sounds, pizza will be here soon," Kelley closed the distance and gave Hope a chaste kiss, "but after that I'm all yours babe."

"Mmh, you're all mine," Hope smiled bringing their foreheads together. "I absolutely love the sound of that."

"Me too," Kelley pushes Hope to her back straddling her knees on each side of her waist. "In the meantime, we can just make out."

Hope laughed at Kelley's words only to be cut off by Kelley's lips landing on hers. Hope sighs into the kiss bringing her hands to cup Kelley's face.

The kiss feels different than others they've had. It has more emotion, like they're sealing their new relationship with it. It feels different because now Kelley is Hope's, and Hope is Kelley's. And it's the best thing that has happened to them. The kiss is full of emotion and want.

It's slowly heating up between them when they hear someone clear their throat. Kelley rolls over and ends up hitting the floor.

"Fuck"

"Well," Carli says turned away from them, "is it safe to look now?"

To say they were startled is an understatement. Hope can't tell if her heart is racing because of Kelley, or because of Carli.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Hope asks annoyed at Carli's interruption.

"Ever heard of a text message?" Carli throws back, turning around to face them. Not even bothering to answer Hope's question, she looks to where Kelley is sitting in the floor. "Hey Kelley!"

"Hey," Kelley's face is as red as it can be.

"Well I guess it's safe to say you guys worked things off, good that's good!" Carli looked over at Hope, who was smiling like she used to at the mention of Kelley. "I'll get out of your guys' way."

"No stay," Hope said "we just ordered pizza. Stay and eat with us, I mean today is as good as any day for you and Kell to officially meet I guess. Is that ok with you Kell?" She looked over at Kelley.

"Yeah stay," she gave Carli a smile and got up off the floor where she was still sitting. "It's nice to meet you officially under not so bad circumstances."

"I wouldn't say bad but I did walk in on you two making out like horny teenagers so-" she was cut off by Hope.

"Will you be nice to my girlfriend" she went to Kelley's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Which only made Kelley blush more than she already was. "You're gonna scare her away, I just got her back." Hope smiled down at Kelley.

"Oh my god you guys are that kind of couple!" Carli walked over to the kitchen. "Disgustingly cute, mostly disgusting."

"How was you're date last night?" Hope asked smirking at Carli who glared at her.

"It wasn't a date," Carli went to open the fridge. "Beer?" She asked at both Kelley and Hope who had followed her to the kitchen and were now sitting. They both nodded.

"What's his name?" Hope casually asked.

"His name is Brian," Hope smiled at Carli, "it wasn't a date. We just went to dinner and the she bar afterwards. Same thing me and you do all the time, and we're not dating are we?"

Hope made a face feigning disgust, "Oh god no!" Carli glared again, making Kelley giggle.

"You guys fight like a married couple," Kelley said between giggles. "If I didn't know better, I would be kinda worried right now"

"Believe me nothing to worry about Kelley, I can only stand this one for so long," Carli laughed.

"Is that why you always come crawling to me to snuggle you up, your words not mine." Hope said, earning a laugh from Kelley.

"You're a dead woman Solo. We had an agreement!" Carli was blushing a little giving Hope her best death glare.

After pizza arrived, the three of them settled in the living room.

"So Kelley, I know you're from Georgia, and I know you moved to Seattle recently. But what I don't know, is why you decided to move?" Carli asked, she wanted to get to know the younger woman that made Hope the happiest she had been in a while.

"Well my brother needed me, his wife passed away a few months ago," Hope squeezed Kelley's hand, Kelley smiled sadly at Carli, "he was a mess, still is but he has two wonderful little guys that hold him together. So I decided to make the move to help him in whatever he needs."

"That's really great of you to offer to move, speaks volumes about you," Carli gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well family is very important to me, and he's always been my rock and has always been there for me, it was only fitting I do the same for him." Kelley said looking over at Hope who was looking at her with admiration.

After a whole pizza, a few beers and a whole lot of Carli asking Kelley about her whole life. Hope gave Carli a look as if to tell her to stop with the questioning and moved to get up.

"You guys want another beer?" Hope asked getting up from her spot on next to Kelley. Both Carli and Kelley nodded.

"Ok well I'm gonna go pee and then I'll be back with more alcohol" Kelley and Carli just sat there staring at Hope walking up the stairs.

"So Kelley," Carli broke the silence, "what are your intentions with my best friend Hope Solo? And just how serious are you about her?"

Kelley couldn't find any words. She let out a nervous chuckle and looked at Carli, who had a very serious look on her face. She wasn't even smiling, and that scared the crap out Kelley for some reason(but she wasn't gonna let that show).

"I am very serious about Hope ma'am," Kelley said, her southern accent coming out, "my intentions are the best I promise."

Carli couldn't keep her serious face. She started laughing at Kelley's dorkiness. How on earth she and Hope fit together, Carli didn't have a clue. But they did.

"Oh my god, that accent... lose it or we can never be friends," Carli said in between bursts of laughter.

"I've heard it's cute from other people, what do you mean lose it?" Kelley asked faking hurt.

"Who told you that, your mother?" Carli teased.

"Hey leave my mother out of this!" Kelley laughed throwing a pillow at Carli which she batted away before ot hit her face.

"Violence is not gonna earn you points with your girlfriend's best friend you know!" Carli chuckled at the younger girl, throwing back the pillow hitting Kelley softly in the head. "You're lucky I like you."

"I like her too," Hope walked back to where the two girls where sitting handing a beer to each. "I leave for 5 minutes and you guys are already beating eachother up with my pillows, how old are you guys?"

Hope had been listening to the conversation, being drawn in when she heard the kind of raucous laughter Carli saves for close friends. She overheard the friendly banter going on between the two. She didn't mean to spy on them, but just listening and seeing Kelley get along with one of the most important people in her life made her heart flutter. It was just the way the two were so comfortable with eachother. Carli had never been like this with Adrian. She was always complaining to Hope about him, telling her she deserved better. So seeing her so comfortable talking and joking around with her girlfriend was a sight she liked.

"Hey! Can we keep her? I like her!" Carli asked smirking. "And can I name her too? I'm not so sure I like the name Kelley...." Kelley gasped, one hand flying to her chest with mock horror.

"Heyyy!! You're just jelous because I stole your cuddling buddy!" Kelley stuck her toung out at Carli feeling very proud at what she had came up with to get back at Carli. Hope rolled her eyes laughing at the two ridiculous idiots.

"You guys are too much, what have I done?" Hope said reaching over and placing a kiss on Kelley's cheek. At the same time Kelley turned and the kiss ended on her lips instead.

"Gross you two stop it!" Carli covered her eyes, "I think I'm gonna go now you guys are too much." Kelley and Hope smiled at Carli.

Carli was happy to see her best friend smiling. After spending the last few days comforting her, it was great to see her smile reach her eyes. If there was anyone that could give Hope the happiness she deserved, it was Kelley. Carli couldn't explain it but she felt like Kelley was going to be around for a while. They fit together so perfectly and all she could do was be happy for Hope to finally find someone that could make her this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How'd I do?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here for you :)

Carli was happy to see her best friend smiling. After the last few days spent comforting her, it was great to see her smile reach her eyes.

Carli left, though not before yelling at them from the door to behave. Kelley made a move to get up only to be pulled back down on top of Hope.

"I should go too, it's late." She chuckled at Hope's instant pout at hearing those words.

"No stay, please." Kelley raised her eyebrow at Hope's pouting face.

"Have I told you how cute you look when you pout?" Kelley asked.

"Yes I think it was something around it being the cutest thing you've ever seen," she smiled at Kelley.

"Sounds like something I would say," Kelley said.

"Stay with me tonight, please!" Hope begged.

"How can I say no to that cute face?" Kelley closed the distance and kissed Hope.

"You can't," Hope said pulling away from Kelley. "Come on lets go get ready for bed." Kelley wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Let's get ready!" Kelley sang the last part. Hope laughed at how ridiculous Kelley could be sometimes.

"You're all mine tonight Kell," Hope's eyes darkened. "I'm going to show you just how much I want you." Hope climbed up the stairs heading to her room, leaving Kelley at the bottom of the stairs dumbfounded.

"Kell!" Hope yelled at the top of the stairs breaking Kelley out of her thoughts. Kelley looked up to Hope.

"Are you coming?" Hope asked and Kelley smirked climbing up to meet Hope.

"I will be in a little bit." Hope rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom, Kelley following behind.

It's not like Kelley had never been in Hope's bedroom but the anticipation of what was about to happen had her feeling all kinds of nervous.

"Here are some clothes for you to change in," Hope smiled handing the clothes to Kelley.

"Do I even need them? I mean..." Hope chuckled at this, walking over to grab a change of clothes for herself. "What's so funny? You can't possibly think we're just gonna sleep after what you just said to me downstairs."

"Go change Kell, there's some new toothbrushes in there too if you need one." Kelley rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

"You're teasing!" Kelley yelled from the bathroom.

Hope let out a sigh and smiled.

By the time Kelley came out of the bathroom (in record time too), Hope was laying on the bed going through her phone.

"Hey," Kelley shyly said.

"Hey," Hope responded surprised at how nervous she sounded too. "My clothes look good on you."

"I look better without them too but what would you know?" Kelley teased and Hope rolled her eyes.

"How about we find out?" Kelley walked over and sat besides Hope.

"You're beautiful," Hope said caressing Kelley's cheek.

"You're beautifuler," Kelley winked and Hope couldn't help but giggle.

"Come here." Hope pulled Kelley on top of her lap, "you have no idea how much I want you."

Hope's eyes darkened even deeper, she closed the distance and brought her lips to Kelley's. The kiss was slow but within seconds the want they had for eachother turned up the pace and they were now fighting for dominace.

Hope's hands were everywhere. At least that's how it felt to Kelley. Hope brought her hands to the hem of the shirt Kelley was wearing and started pulling it up. Kelley raised her hands, making it easier for Hope to pull it completely off and throw it on the floor.

Hope slipped her body back from Kelley so that she could admire her girlfriend's toned muscles. She brought one hand up and traced the skin from the hem of her shorts up her side, across each defined ab. Her hand trailed higher until she got to the edge of Kelley's black under armor sports bra. 

Kelley involuntarily shuddered, the intensity of Hope's gaze making her dizzy. There where chills running down her arms while she tried to calm her racing heart. Finally their eyes met and Kelley was lost in the ice of Hope's eyes. 

Their lips met again briefly, only for Kelley to start kissing down Hope's neck. She brought her hands to the hem of Hope's shirt, wanting to pull it over Hope's head.

"Wait! Fuck, it's stuck on my earring..." Hope said leaning back to put some distance between her and Kelley.

"Crap, here let me see," Kelley was trying to get it unstuck without laughing out loud. She managed to let out a light chuckle.

"Hey its not funny!" Hope let out a growl.

"Ok I got it," Kelley said. "Yeah it's kinda funny. I mean it's annoying but funny. Like I'm trying to make this sexy and a ripped ear wouldn't be sexy at all."

Hope laughed.

"Thought it wasn't funny," Kelley asked amused at the sight of Hope laughing.

"Shut up and kiss me." Hope sat back up and pulled Kelley down to meet her lips, tangling her hands in Kelley's hair keeping her close.

Kelley moaned in to Hope's mouth and absentmindedly allowed her hands to roam Hope's upper body. Hope could feel Kelley's hands caressing her flexed muscles and internally smirked. She was always confident with her body during sex. She put her hand up Kelley's back, under her bra, relishing the feeling of smooth skin. Kelley reached her right hand to Hope's back and unclasped her bra with it, guiding the garment to drop down to the floor. 

"Mmm, someone's showing off," Hope mumbled, her lips a centimeter away from Kelley's. She frowned a little when Kelley pulled back further to admire her body. 

"What can I say? I'm a talented girl. If you hurry up a bit you'll get to see how talented I really am," Kelley whispered in her ear, leaning forward and dragging her hand up Hope's bare breast. Hope lightly moaned and captured Kelley'a lips once again with her own. 

As soon as things started heating up again Hope tugged on Kelley's shorts.

Why had Hope even bothered giving her clothes? Kelley was right, they were just going to come off anyway.

Kelley got the point and made a move to do what Hope was asking for when she lost her balance. Hope wasn't able to hold her before Kelley went flying to the floor.

Hope was now laughing out loud holding her stomach. Kelley was pouting like a kid that got her favorite toy taken away. But soon she joined Hope laughing.

"Are we going to end up in the ER tonight, or something?" Kelley said still trying to contain her laughter, "we're a mess."

Hope finally stopped laughing and smiled at Kelley. She had climbed up on to the bed and layed by Hope's side, half on top of Hope's chest. She threw her hand across her stomach and buried her face in Hope's neck.

"We're a beautiful mess," Hope whispered, kissing Kelley's head and hugging her closer, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Such a romantic," Kelley mumbled from Hope's neck.

"Only for you babe," Hope said.

Kelley then started placing kisses on Hope's neck all the way up to meet her lips.

"Ok. Let's. Try. This. Again." she said between kisses that grew with intensity after each one. "I don't care if we end up bruised all over, I will have sex tonight."

"How romantic of you," Hope said rolling her eyes.

"Never said I was," Kelley said. "That's all you babe, now where were we?"

The night went smoothly after a couple more incidents. They explored each other's bodies like it was the last thing they were going to do. All that mattered right then and there was those moments. The breathtaking moment when Kelley moaned Hope's name for the first time. The satisfying way Kelley came undone at the hands of Hope. The moment Hope was begging Kelley to stop teasing her, and the way Kelley smirked as she gave her what she was begging for, release.

Everything was perfect, in their own way, with all the little incidents in between. They were mess for sure, but they were each other's mess. Neither of them would change it for anything else in this entire world.

Hope had never been much of a cuddle-after-sex person. With Carli it was different of course. Firstly, it didnt come after sex because they had known each other for years and their friendship was just that, a friendship. Secondly, their cuddling only happened after one of them had needed the other's comfort. It was their way of being there for one another.

But with Kelley everything was different.

Even the sex had been different. A mess in the beginning, but a mess that had turned into the most beautiful night Hope had ever experienced with anyone. They hadn't said anything afterwards, they didn't need to. The way their bodies connected with each other was enough.

The next morning Hope had been the first to wake up. The memories of the night before came rushing through her head at the feel of an already familiar warm body pressed on her. She looked down and smiled at Kelley, admiring how peacefully gorgeous she looked while sleeping. 

Hope placed a kiss onto Kelley's head and felt the girl stir a little besides her.

"Good morning," Hope whispered sweetly grabbing Kelley's hand and bringing it to her lips to place a lingering kiss.

"Hi," Kelley murmured sleepily, turning her body to bury her head in Hope's neck.

"Are you ok?" Hope asked with a little bit of concern. Kelley looked up and smiled. That smile was going to be the death of Hope for sure, a beautiful death.

"I…am amazing," Kelley said.

"Really?" Hope asked with amusement.

"Don't I look amazing?" Kelley asked closing the little distance there was to leave a chaste kiss on Hope's lips.

"Mmm yeah you look perfect." Hope said bringing her hand up to Kelley's neck to deepen the kiss a little.

"Thank you," Kelley said breaking the kiss.

"Last night was-" Hope was cut of by Kelley.

"Amazing." Kelley finished for Hope smiling at her and then settling her head in Hope's chest.

"It really was," Hope said, "I um I just want to make sure everything is ok."

"I'm so much better then ok babe," Kelley said sincerity ringing in her voice.

They hear a vibration somewhere from the bathroom and look at each other as if to silently ask who's is it.

"That must be yours, I left mine downstairs." Hope says nudging Kelley.

"Yeah mine's in the bathro- fuck! It must be Jer I totally forgot to let him know I wasn't gonna come home!" Kelley got up and ran to the bathroom, pulling the sheet around her body to cover herself. 

Hope laid back in bed, awaiting Kelley's return while silently listening Kelley's side of the conversation. 

"Hey Jer.....yeah I'm ok.....I'm at Hope's ....I'm know....I'm know I'm so sorry.....ok .....yeah I promise......I'm sorry.....yeah I'll see you tonight for sure.....yeah I'll pick them up don't worry...ok love you" Kelley walked out of the bathroom, the sheet still barely clutched in place. She sighed, keeping her back to Hope, she left her phone on top of the dresser.

"Everything ok?" Hope asked motioning for Kelley to come lay down again. Kelley turned and was met with the pleasant sight of her girlfriend's nude body casually laying on the bed. 

"Ye-yeah uh he freaked out a little, I guess. The umm...the kids wanted to say bye to me before they left for umm...for school. So they went up to my room only to not find me there and uh...and then he tried calling me like a bunch of times and I didn't pick up so he was really worried..." Kelley said getting distracted, she unconsciously kicked her lips. She trailed her eyes all over Hope's insanely perfect body until they landed on the smirk gracing her lips. She shook herself out of the daze she was in. 

"Well next time don't forget to let him know you will be here with me," Hope said finally coaxing Kelley to lay beside her again like they where earlier.

"Next time huh?" Kelley said looking up at Hope with a smirk on her face, "what makes you think there's gonna be a next time stud?"

"Well...one by the way you were moaning my name last night," Hope said. "I'm pretty sure you'll want seconds, maybe thirds, definitely much more."

Kelley's jaw dropped a little.

"What if I want seconds now?" Kelley said suggestively making a move and now straddling Hope.

"Well..." Hope grabbed Kelley and flipped them over so she was on top, "I would love to give you what you want-"

"I feel a but coming on...." Kelley interrupted closing her eyes waiting for it.

"But," Hope reached down and placed a lingering kiss on Kelley's lips, "I need to get to work and so do you, and if we want to get there in time we need to hurry and shower and you still need to go home and change." 

"Ugh!" Kelley sits up with Hope resting on her lap now. "Can we at least shower together, you know, save some water?" 

Hope rolls her eyes, chuckling a little at Kelley's brilliant idea.

"No we can't, but how about I treat you to some dinner tonight?" Hope asks.

"I can't, Jer said to be home for dinner, he wants to talk to me about something and I have to pick up the squirrels from school later today." Kelley thinks for a second, "How about you come over and have dinner with us? I'm sure Jer wouldn't mind, he's been annoying me about not meeting you yet so this would be a great opportunity! What do you think? You can say no, I won't be mad. We could always do it anoth-"

Kelley's rant is cut off by Hope's lips on hers.

"I would love too," Hope says.

"Great, it's a date! Kind of..." Kelley was beyond excited. She could now introduce Hope to her brother as her girlfriend, as he had been grilling her about not knowing who she was. It usually consisted of Kelley rolling her eyes and telling him they were just seeing each other, taking things slow, nothing serious yet. Which then ended in him telling Kelley he could see the way her eyes light up at the mention of Hope and the blush Kelley wore after that would give her away too.

After Kelley stated her case as to why they should shower together, and Hope rolling her eyes for the 4th time that morning, Hope locked herself in the bathroom to make sure Kelley stayed out of it. It was stupid she knew, but if they started round two she's not sure she could stop and would even let Kelley leave anywhere and they sort of had to go to work.

They said their goodbyes, Hope's pouting face was Kelley's weakness. It only made her want to drag Hope back inside and push her against the door and kiss her endlessly. She settled for kissing her pouting face away and got in her car and drove to her house to only change and be on her way to work.

Hope met with Carli at a coffee shop down the street from their work place. They hadn't even sat down when Carli started teasing her about how bad she had it for Kelley. Which only got worse at the mention of Hope meeting Kelley's brother.

Hope really hated Carli sometimes, especially this early morning. But all Hope could do was smile that big smile that only Kelley would bring out of her. She was in the best mood she'd been in a while and not even Carli's teasing was going to ruin it.

At the bean, Kelley was outback parking her car. She couldn't help the permanent smile on her face. She couldn't help that she was happy, that Hope made her happy. She walked up front and opened the door to the café and her smile faltered and then faded at the sight of the person waiting for her.

"Seriously Sarah?" Kelley's whole demeanor changed, she was pissed again. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave!"

"Can we talk, please?" She said and Kelley only walked past her ignoring her. Sarah following her to the counter.

"No," Kelley said harshly.

"Come on Kell. Just.... let's talk ok?" Sarah said reaching for Kelley's hand.

"I said no!" Kelley yelled pulling away from Sarah's touch as if it burned her.

Kelley wondered why she always had to show up and try to ruin her life. She had done that before, but this time was different. Kelley had Hope, she was her's and she wasn't interested in anything Sarah wanted to say. She was her past, a past that she was done with. Hope was her present, and nothing nor anyone, was going to take that away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so yeah im not done with kelleys ex yet ... but i promise she'll be gone soon ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Feeling the weird stares of strangers, combined with the worried looks from her coworkers, made Kelley uncomfortable to no end. And feel so much anger towards the girl in front of her. She wasn't an angry person, she was far from one, but having Sarah try to walk into her life yet again after all she had done to her was enough to send her over the edge. 

"You need to leave me alone Sarah," Kelley said trying to control herself from shouting again. "I cant do this right now, and I won't. I dont want to ever see you again, understand? I've moved on and you need to understand that. Stay the fuck away from me, I won't let you hurt me again. I've been done with you for a while and I deserve better then what you gave me, which was nothing but heartbreak."

"Fine! Whatever! The only reason I stopped by was because I was in the city and Kyle told me you were living here now," Sarah said smirking at Kelley, knowing the mention of Kyle would get to her. "Oh yeah Kyle and I, we're pretty good friends, and maybe a bit more now and the-"

"Get out!" Kelley shouted, gaining the attention of everyone again.

"Is everything okay?" Tim asked making his way over as soon as he heard Kelley shout for the second time. He could sense that whoever this girl was, she was trouble. When Kelley didn't look up, Tim gave Sarah a glare and stepped in between the women.

"You need to leave, now. Don't force me to call the police, or throw you out myself," he said still glaring at Sarah.

"Oh please, dont worry I was just leaving," she said throwing her hands up in defense. "I'll tell Kyle you said hi."

Kelley wanted to cry at Sarah's last words but she wasn't gonna let her see how bad she had affected Kelley at the mention of her once best friend. As soon Kelley heard the door close slow tears started falling until she was full out sobbing. Tim turned around hearing the sobs and brought her in for a tight hug.

"Come on babe, lets get you out of here," Tim pulled away from the hug and grabbed her hand leading her to his office.

She was sitting on a really comfortable couch in Tim's office wondering why the guy had not fired her already after all the drama the last few days. Tim came back with a bottle of water and a few pills for Kelley to take.

"I'm really sorry for bringing all this drama here, it wasn't my intention," her voice sounded defeated, "if you want to fire me I understand. "

"Oh babe no that's not why I brought you back here. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, if you need to talk I'm here for you ok?" Tim took a seat next to Kelley putting his hand on her shoulder. Kelley sniffled and nodded her head, not saying anything yet. 

"Now, tell me who is that bitch that came in here and made you so angry and cry? I was about this close to dragging her out of the café myself if she didnt leave soon." That made Kelley let out a small chuckle, Tim felt proud of himself for making the younger woman laugh a little after she had been crying. Kelley clearness her throat before explaining. 

"Well long story short; that bitch is my ex girlfriend who cheated on me so many times. The last was with my best friend, which is why she got to me today, she mentioned him and I hate her for that. I hate that they're still friends. I hate that she's the reason I lost one of the most important people in my life. And now she was trying to come into my life again, and for what? To ruin it again," Kelley let out a sigh and brought her hands up to her face, "she almost did but I wont let her, not anymore"

"Oh babe I'm sorry. You're too good of a person to have to deal with that shit. Tell you what, here. Take some pills, here's the water " Tim said handing over the pills and a water bottle to Kelley.

"But I'm okay, my head doesn't hurt or anything," Kelley said a little confused then she grinned at him. "Are you trying to drug me or something because I mean thanks bu-"

She was cut off by Tim slapping her arm.

"Ouch! Easy I'm hurting bad enough right now!" Kelley said pretending to be hurt, holding her arm.

"Oh shut up, and I'm not drugging you, you idiot. I'm sure all that crying is gonna give you a headache soon. This way you're prepared for it," he winked at Kelley.

"Thank you, I know I've been a pain these last few days or so but I promise I'll be better," she smiled at him. Tim got up stretching his hand to Kelley.

"Come on drama queen, take those pills and let's get back to work. I saw how happy you were before you walked in and I want to know why, details and all babe! Let's go! Come on!" Kelley smiled and reached to grab his hand to get up.

"Uh no I'm not giving you details about my sex life," Kelley said walking behind Tim.

"Oh so you finally got laid huh!? How does it feel to lose your virginity loser?" Tim asked playfully, and Kelley pushed him softly.

"Hey!" Kelley was now smiling thinking about last night. "At least I'm not a virgin anymore unlike some other losers I know," she eyed Tim waiting for his reaction.

"Get to work you idiot," he laughed and walked away leaving Kelley to start her work day.

She was feeling so much better now.

What Sarah had told her had hurt to no end. The thought of them being good friends hurt the most. She needed to let go of her best friend too. Sarah she had let go of and gotten over her, but her best friend had hurt her more than all the pain Sarah had put her through.

She made a mental note to talk to Hope about it. She knew Hope wouldn't just feel sorry for her. She would help her in any way she could because that's how Hope was. She had shown Kelley how caring, and understanding, she was. Kelley loved that about her the most, besides her cute pouting face that is.

Kelley then came to a realization in that moment. She loved everything about Hope. She loved how her kisses felt like home, and how easy it was to just be with her. She didn't think she was in love with her per say but she was falling quickly. And as much as it should scare her, it didn't, because she could feel Hope falling for her too. The way Hope said her name, or when she had caught her staring at her sometimes with the most lovable eyes, and way they made love the night before.

Kelley then took out her phone, took a picture with her face pouting at the bottom, and she typed 'I miss you already stud' and then sent it to Hope.

God she missed Hope. She had only seen her this morning, a few hours if anything, but she found herself missing her as soon as she wasn't with her.

Kelley couldn't wait to see her tonight, she was looking forward to Hope meeting some of the most important people in her life. Her family.

 

...

 

Across town at the Seattle times, Carli sat across from Hope staring intently at her. Hope was daydreaming, smiling like an idiot.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Carli asked with the most serious face she could muster. Hope's hand went flying to her neck.

"Are you kidding me? How did I not notice it? Where is it? Which side?" she asked frantically reaching for her purse to get a mirror out of it. Then she heard the biggest, most annoying laugh come out of Carli's mouth.

"I hate you, you know." Hope said glaring at her friend, putting the mirror away in her purse.

Hope just sat there glaring at her friend. Carli was a horrible person sometimes, especially when it came to giving people shit. She would stop at nothing when it came to bullying Hope. She wanted to murder her right there but she would just have to wait until there was less witnesses. 

"Oh my god! You should have seen your face," Carli was still laughing. Hope was still glaring. Then it was silent and Carli had a serious face on her again.

"Wait so you finally got laid? Is that why you're daydreaming like an idiot?" Hope finally looked away, trying to hide her smile from her friend. The thought of waking up right next to Kelley this morning, being able to wake her up with a kiss made Hope smile. She couldn't help it, Kelley made her smile.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business at all, but yes I did." Hope said finding herself smiling at the thought of Kelley again in her arms.

"About damn time, you could have kicked me out early, all you had to say was the secret code word," Carli stated very seriously. Hope laughed at her ridiculous dork of a friend.

"We don't have a secret code word Carli," Hope said still laughing.

"Well we should, you know have one, just in case," she took a sip out of her drink and looked curiously at Hope. "When you say the word Huskies more than 2 times in a sentence, I'll know to leave you guys alone to do the dirty."

"What are we in college or something? Should I leave a sock on my door handle too? To let you know I'm getting laid?" Carli just shrugged. Hope wasn't surprised at how big of an idiot her friend could be. She was her idiot though.

"In other more important news, I'm meeting Kelley's brother and nephews today." Hope said it like it was nothing but inside she was a nervous wreck.

"What already? Like are you planing on being married next month or what?" As soon as she said it she saw Hope's eyes grow as big as she'd ever seen them.

She could see herself in the future with Kelley honestly. It was scary, sure. But the thought of marriage to Hope was stupid. Her parents had gotten married more that once and every single time it ended in divorce. In her world, marriage was stupid, and made absolutely no sense. You didn't need any papers to tell you you loved someone, and you certainly didn't need papers to promise to love them forever. You could do that without them.

"What! No! Carli I just....no, I just asked her to be my girlfriend like yesterday, plus you know how I feel about that." Hope looked at her phone when it vibrated signaling she had a text from Kelley. "She asked and I said yes because I'm done with taking things too slow, I really like her and I want to be with her. I um I think I might be falling for Kelley."

Then it was Carli's eyes that grew bigger than Hope's. She knew Hope really liked Kelley but to already be falling in love with her. Actually, hearing her say it with such a vulnerability to her voice left her speechless for a second.

"What, fuck....oh my god you're serious about this. You're like falling for the kid?" Carli asked incredibly curious and surprised.

"She's not a kid Carli, and yes I think so," she paused and opened Kelley's text only to smile at the picture Kelley had sent her. It was a picture of her pouting and at the bottom it read 'I miss you already stud'. She looked up to meet Carli's raised eyebrow.

"I know so," Hope said smiling at her friend.

"Well whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. I think you deserve it. After everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy." Carli said feeling herself get a little emotional.

"Are going to cry? Oh my god can I record you please?" Carli glared at Hope and threw a napkin at her, which she easily slapped way before it hit her. "But honestly thank you for being there for me always, I wouldn't have made it this far without you by my side." 

"Alright alright enough about this, let's not get all emotional. I hate that crap," Carli said trying to change the subject. "Let's go back to you meeting Kelley's brother and nephews, that's a big step Hope, are you sure you're ready for that?"

Hope thought about it for a second.

"You know I'm more than ready, everything feels like it's falling into place for me. And having Kelley by my side has been a blessing. She's someone I didn't think I deserved, she's too good for me, but because of that, I'm not gonna take this for granted. I want to go all in with her, she's the best thing that's happened to me in a while and I'm holding onto that for as long as she'll let me."

"Wow! Look at you being all nasty in love, gross!" Carli laughed and Hope joined her. "We need to head to work unless we want to start this week with Abby pissed at us, come on love bird, let's go."

Usually work was always busy, especially for the last few weeks. Yet by some miracle that day Hope was leaving the office at a very early hour. She was pretty happy. She thought about surprising Kelley at her work, maybe see her for a few minutes before she had to go home get ready for their dinner with Kelley's brother and family. But then she decided to text her before she went over to make sure she was still there.

To Kelley: Hey :) got off work early. Maybe I can come by and see my beautiful girlfriend ;) ;)

She walked to her car and unlocked it, by the time she got in she had a reply from Kelley.

From Kelley: Thats a first :) drop by maybe your beautiful girlfriend will be off work by the time you get here ;)

Hope didn't reply back she started her car and headed to the café. She couldn't wait to see Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Hope you guys like it thanks for reading you guys are awesome!!   
> Let me know what you think :)   
> Well I didn't kill sarah off like someone suggested but she's gone ....for now ;) 
> 
> Next chapter.... Dinner with the O'Haras ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is not the Dinner with the Oharas chapter like i said but next one i promise :)  
> Hope you guys like this one.
> 
> S/O to Alitzmar my story would be a mess without you for sure.

As soon as Hope walked in the café Kelley had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Hope smiled back and went to sit at the table close to the door. Kelley held up a hand gesturing to Hope that she had only five more minutes left and she was off. 

Tim had seen the little interaction between the two, he smiled at the two and made his way over to where Hope was sitting.

"Hey pretty thing, how are you?" Tim said taking a seat across Hope.

"Hey, how's my favorite barista doing?" Hope said smiling at the guy.

"Well don't tell Kelley that, she'll be heartbroken," he winked, "but I'm doing pretty good how about you? I feel like I haven't had a decent conversation with you in a while."

"That's because I've been on the run almost every time and don't have a chance to sit down and drink my coffee, I'm doing pretty great actually," she said looking over and smiling at Kelley. Tim followed her gaze and smiled reaching for Hope's hand.

"You know you guys are really lucky to have found eachother, and you guys make such a cute couple." Hope turned her attention to Tim. "I'm having a little get together with some friends and I want to invite my favorite girls, it's this Friday night. I would really love for you guys to come."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Tim, I'm the lucky one. She's the most caring person I've ever met. I hope I can make her the happiest person in this world, she deserves it." Hope said her voice full of sincerity, "And as for the get together; I would have to talk to Kelley but I doubt she'd say no, just text me the details later this week."

"Alright sounds like a plan babe," he got up and winked at her again. "Your girl is off the clock, see you Friday," he walked away seeing that Kelley was headed Hope's way.

"Bye Tim I'll see you tomorrow, thanks!" Kelley waved at him and he just smiled and waved back.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Tim yelled from the back of the counter.

"Hey babe," Hope stood up and Kelley went in for a hug which she responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Kelley. They stood there hugging each other for a few more seconds until Hope willed her to look up at her.

"Hey are you ok?" Hope asked concern written all over her features. 

"Yeah I just missed you," Kelley said burying her face in Hope's chest.

"I missed you too, are you sure you're ok?" Hope pushed again feeling something was bothering her. Kelley nodded no, her head still buried in Hope's chest.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked and Kelley finally looked up.

"I do. Just not right now, I have to go pick up the squirrels form school," she sighed pulling away from the hug but grabbing Hope's hand, "later though, I promise. Walk me to my car?"

"Yeah ok come on squirrel let's go," Hope chuckled.

"Hey!" Kelley smiled and wrapped her hands around Hope's waist.

"What I think it's cute! That's what I'm calling you from now on," she stated smiled down at Kelley.

"Okay Hopey," she smirked waiting for Hopes reaction. Hope pulled away from Kelley.

"No that's not becoming a thing, don't call me that," Hope said trying to keep a stern face while holding back a smile.

"Oh come on Hopey! I know you like it, don't try and act like you don't," Kelley reached for Hope's waist and wrapped her hands around her again bringing her close and placing a kiss on her cheek. Hope just laughed at Kelley and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on mamma squirrel you gotta go get your little squirrels," Hope said letting out a low chuckle as they reached Kelley's car.

"So, you nervous about tonight?" Kelley asked untangling form Hope and leaning back on to her car.

"A little, I mean I've never done the whole meet the family thing if I'm being honest," Hope followed Kelley and leaned on the car, turning her body to face her.

"No way? Are you serious?" Kelley asked surprised at what Hope had said, she turned to face Hope and grabbed her hand. She absentmindedly started playing with her fingers. Hope just nodded, a small smile forming as she stared at their hands. 

"I hope don't make it too overwhelming for you, my brother can be really protective over me. But my squirrels are going to love you I'm surely that," Kelley reached for her car keys. "I have an idea, come with me to pick up my nephews. Well go grab ice cream and then head home for dinner." 

"Mm..." Hope didn't know if it was a good idea, she wasn't good with kids even with her own nephew. She loved him, but she was terrible with kids. At least that's what she thought.

"I just don't want to miss you too much today," Kelley pouted and Hope knew she already said yes mentally.

"What if they hate me? Or what if they don't like me?" Now it was Hope's turn to pout.

"Hey," Kelley said reaching up to caress Hope's cheek, "they're gonna love you, maybe not as much I do but that's fine."

Kelley realized what she said the moment it came out of her mouth but kept her composure, trying to play it cool. Maybe Hope didn't notice, she told herself. She eyed Hope carefully, waiting for a reaction. She was waiting for Hope to freak out.

She didn't mean to say it. She meant it when she said she loved her but she knew it was too soon to say it, but she had been caught in the moment. When Hope didn't react or say anything Kelley began to freak out. Before she could say anything Hope spoke first.

"Yeah ok let's go, you can bring me later to my car so I can go home and get ready." Hope knew she should say something about what Kelley had just said but she decided it wasn't the time.

Her heart was beating so fast and loud she thought Kelley could hear it. Kelley had just said she loved her. She brought Kelley in for a short embrace and softly kissed her head.

"Okay let's go then." Kelley unlocked her car and Hope went to the passanger side and got in.

The drive was a short one, and very quiet one. As soon as Kelley pulled in the school parking lot Hope started to get a little nervous. Maybe she was overreacting but kids or not this was Kelley's family.

"Hey wanna come inside with me?" Kelley asked after pulling into a parking spot.

"No umm I'll just wait here for you guys," she smiled and Kelley nodded.

Hope let out a sigh as soon as Kelley was gone. She grabbed her phone and dialed Carli's number. It only rang two times before her friend picked up.

"Hey miss me already? I just saw you a couple hours ago," Carli teased Hope but when she heard her friend sigh very loudly she instantly got worried. "Hey are you okay, is everything good?"

"She told me she loved me Carli. And I'm freaking out a little, well a lot, I mean yeah I'm definitely falling for her too but...she just said it. And I didn't say anything! I just pretended she didn't say it. I'm not ready to say it I ...I dont want to ruin this I jus-"

"Hey hey slow down, take a couple slow deep breaths," Carli cut her off. Hope did as she was told. "Ok now isn't that a good thing that she said she loves you? I mean you guys are moving a little fast but I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing. Did you not say anything back at all?" Carli was trying to make Hope stop freaking out.

"No I just ..I um when she said it I could see that she didn't mean to say it, at least not yet. I'm sure as soon as she realized what she had said she freaked out too, I just wished I could of said it back but I can't Carli I'm not there yet I can't." Hope looked over to see that Kelley was walking over with her nephews holding her hand one on each side. "Hey I gotta go come over later please? I'll text you when I get home okay?"

"Alright and stop freaking out, you just need to talk to her about it ok?"

"Ok I will I promise, bye Carli."

"Bye Hope" 

Hope quickly put her phone down and got out of the car to greet the tiny people walking by Kelley's side.

"Hey look guys, remeber I told you I had a special someone," they both nodded shyly looking over at Hope, "Well that's her right there, her name is Hope."

Hope smiled at Kelley.

"Hi." Was all Hope said, unsure of what else to say. 

The youngest started to hide behind Kelley's leg while the other stared at Hope. She wasn't sure if he was trying to glare or if the sun was bothering his eyes. Kelley took a knee, gently whispering something in the littlest one's ear, while soothingly running her hand up and down the other's back. At this point both children where staring at her and Kelley simply had a mischievous smile on her face. 

Hope tried to say something else when she felt little hands wrapped around her leg. The youngest of the siblings was hugging her leg and she was frozen in place not knowing what to do. She patted his head.

"Aunty Kell says you make her really happy," the little one had now let go and was looking up at Hope. He had freckles on his face just like Kelley did, maybe not as much, but you could see them just as clearly. He looked so much like Kelley and Hope couldn't help but be charmed by him. She got on her knee and extended her hand.

"I'm Hope, nice to meet you squirrel?" He giggled at the nickname and took her hand for a short handshake.

"That's not my name silly, is Jordan!" he said giving Hope his biggest smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, nice to meet you Jordan," she smiled and he pointed to where his older brother was, now being the one to hide behind Kelley.

"That's Jacob," he said grabbing Hope's hand which surprised her but she just let him.

"Hi Jacob," she waved at him and he just waved back not saying anything.

"How would you guys like to go for some icecream?" Kelley asked.

"Can we go to the park too?" Jacob said coming out of his hiding spot from behind Kelley.

"How about we just go grab some ice cream today and I promise tomorrow I'll take you to the park after I pick you guys up?" Kelley asked opening the back door on the driver's side for Jacob, while Jordan walked over to the other side still holding Hope's hand.

"Yay! Can we take our soccer ball so you can show us your tricks too aunty Kell?" Jacob said excitedly climbing into the car so Kelley could put his seat belt on.

"Of course, who else is going to show you those cool tricks with the ball." Kelley chuckled.

On the other side Hope had opened the door for Jordan so that he could climb in, he looked over waiting for her to help him with his seat belt.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you," Hope buckled him in and before she closed the door she heard the little guys giggle.

"You're pretty," he said and smiled up at Hope.

"You're pretty handsome yourself!" she said winking at him. She could see his little cheeks turn a light shade of red. She closed the door and at the other side Kelley was looking at her with the biggest smile.

"Should I be worried about you two"?" Kelley said laughing a little at the flush in Hope's own cheeks. 

"You should be, this little O'Hara has more charm than you do." Hope said and got in the car leaving Kelley in a short state of shock. They drove to an ice cream shop near the Bean, that way it would be closer to drop off Hope afterwards.

It had gone better than Hope had expected. The oldest one had not talked a lot to Hope but the youngest one, Jordan, had been a sweetheart, practically talking Hope's ear off. She had learned that the oldest one was a soccer player, and that Jordan loved to draw. He had promised Hope that he was going to draw something for her next time.

When they went to drop Hope off at her car, Jordan had taken off his seat belt and had insisted he needed to give Hope a hug. Hope was in awe of the little guy, he was the sweetest little person and he reminded her of Kelley a lot.

Kelley went home with a smile on her face. Her youngest nephew Jordan couldn't stop gushing about Hope. She couldn't wait for her brother to meet her too.

Hope drove home with a big smile on her face, even though the oldest one hadn't really talked to her at all. The other little one had pretty much won her over and she was sure she hand won him over too.

And the whole time Kelley couldn't peel her eyes away from Hope, and she noticed.

As soon as she got home she shot a text to Carli to come over. She needed to talk to her friend and have her head clear before she went over to Kelley's for dinner. Even though today had gone great, she still needed to get herself together. As much as she wanted to tell Kelley she loved her back, she couldn't. She needed more time to make peace with herself and her feelings.

She needed time to convince herself that it was ok to fall for someone like Kelley, someone that deserved the best. She just needed a little more time to be able to tell Kelley just how much she was falling in love with her too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! :)

Hope was in her room getting ready for dinner when she heard the front door open.

"Honey I'm home!" Carli yelled from downstairs dropping her keys on the table. She went over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, then headed upstairs to find Hope. Carli knocked on the door, not waiting for a response before she let herself in.

"You better be decent cuz I'm coming in," she announced as she walked in, half covering her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"You're supposed to wait for me to say it's ok to come in," she chuckled and walked out of the walk in closet holding up two shirts for Carli to give her opinion.

"The blue one, brings out your eyes," Carli said plopping down on Hope's bed. "So what's going on? Are you done freaking out about Kelley's half ass confessed love to you?"

Hope stopped her walk back to the closet and turned to give Carli her best glare.

"Those don't work on me Solo, you should know that," she said raising an eyebrow at Hope. "Anyways how'd it go today after you called?"

"Well I met her nephews today..." she walked back to the closet to find a pair of pants.

"Wait I thought that wasn't happening until dinner tonight?" She asked confused.

"I thought so too but I went over to Kell's work after I left and she asked me to go with her and I couldn't say no," she came out with a pair of pants, holding them out again for Carli to look at. "The little one loves me," she smiled remembering how much Jordan had talked to her, asked her questions, and the hug he had given her when they dropped her off at her car.

"The other one, the oldest one, I'm not so sure...he probably only spoke two words to me the whole time. I'm pretty sure he was glaring at me at some point." Now that Hope thought about it, he had not given her the time of his day, like he was just being protective over Kelley, or something. Hope wondered if that's how Kelley's brother was.

"Well look at you winning over the little dudes, well one of them at least, that's gotta count for sex points or something," Carli stated very seriously until she saw Hope's shocked reaction at what she had said.

"Did you just- like really Carli, really?" Her friend was something else for sure. "How am I friends with you? You're like a-ugh nevermind." She said in an exasperated tone, walking over to grab another pair of pants from the closet since Carli had shut down both first two choices.

Carli got her phone out when she heard her text notification go off. She smiled down at her phone.

"Care to share?" Hope asked a little smile making its way to her lips. Carli just shrugged it off.

"It's just - its nothing, it's nothing. I'm here to help you process the love confession, let's move on to that," she said putting her phone down, "what's going on your head Hope, isn't it good? I mean don't you love her too...?"

"I umm I don't - I mean I do, I think. I'm still processing how fast we've gotten so close. I know I'm on that road, she has been something really special since the beginning Car. She's different, what I feel for her...it's different than anything else I've ever experienced. And as much as I want to take it slow with her I can't help but just want to go all in." She finished sitting on her bed bringing her hands to her face.

"Then tell her that." Carli said, Hope gave her a slight confused look, "you don't need to tell her you love her, just tell her what you told me and that's all she's going to need to hear."

"It's not that easy Carli."

"But it is with her. You've told me how easy it's been with you two since the beginning, how easy it was for you to let your guard down, for you to let her in. She makes everything easy AND simple and I think that's good for you, considering shit has never been easy OR simple for you. So just tell her." Carli was now sitting by Hope with her hand on her shoulder.

"Have I told how much I love you?" Hope said resting her head on Carli's shoulder.

"Me yes, Kelley not so much," she laughed earning a slap from Hope on her arm.

"Ouch!"

"You're terrible!" She yelled getting up, grabbing her clothes and heading over to the bathroom to change, knowing Carli wouldn't even try to give her privacy in her own room.

"You're welcome!" Carli yelled back still laughing.

At the O'Hara household, Kelley was getting ready in her room while her brother finished cooking dinner. He had insisted on cooking himself without any help from Kelley. She knew in a way he was trying to impress Hope too.

Jordan had come in to Kelley's room and settled in the bed with his drawing book, asking question after question about Hope. As soon as he had found out that she was coming over for dinner he decided to draw something for her like he had told her he would.

Kelley just smiled at the little one, answering all of his questions.

"Alright squirrel I gotta change, meet you downstairs ok?" Kelley said to Jordan and he just smiled.

"Do you think she's gonna like it?" He said holding up his drawing for Kelley to see.

"She's gonna love it," Kelley winked at him.

"Yay!" He said jumping off the bed and walked towards the door to head down stairs.

 

To say Hope was getting nervous each passing minute was an understatement. She had texted Kelley asking her if she should bring something, to which Kelley had answered: 'Just your little butt Hopey.' Hope had rolled her eyes and had replied: 'I'm rolling my eyes at you right now.' All Kelley had texted back was a wink emoji.

Hope decided to stop and get some flowers for Kelley. She didn't know what kind of flowers Kelley favored so she had bought her favorite ones, red roses.

She had never given flowers to anyone, Kelley was the first. The first at many things for Hope.

"Alright Hope, get it together you're a Solo for god sakes," Hope gave herself a pep talk in front of Kelley's door before ringing the door bell. She heard Kelley yell something and then the door opened.

"Hi." Hope said feeling herself getting a little flustered.

"You got me flowers!" Kelley exclaimed melting at the sight of Hope holding the red roses.

"Oh these?" She pointed at the roses, "nah these are for Jordan." She kept a stern face trying to fight the smile on her face.

"I knew it, I should have known," Kelley said bringing her hand to her chest faking hurt. She pulled Hope towards her and brought their lips together, her hand going to the back of Hope's neck to deepen the kiss a little.

"Mm.. as much... as I'm loving this.....we got a dinner to get to," she said in between kisses, finally pulling away from Kelley.

"Ugh! Well finish this later," Kelley quietly growled opening the front door all the way.

"Here these are for you, I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked so I got my favorites instead," Hope said nervously, extending the arm holding the flowers towards Kelley.

"Thank you," Kelley said taking the roses from Hope. She gave Hope a kiss on her cheek and before fully pulling away she brought her lips to Hope's ear, "Lilies, I like Lilies." she said before stepping aside and ushering her inside the house.

As soon as she walked in she heard tiny footsteps tuning towards her, and then he heard him yell her name, sort of.

"Hopey!" Jordan yelled reaching Hope with the biggest smile on his face. She kneeled down and he wrapped his tiny little hands around her neck almost making her fall.

"Hey squirrel" she said balancing herself so that she didn't fall.

Kelley was looking at the two humans in front of her with adoration. She was over the moon that Jordan had taken such a liking to Hope. Though it didn't surprised her at all, he was Kelley's nephew and they were so much alike, including the little respect they both had for personal space.

"What's with the running and the yelling Jordan?" Kelley's bother asked while walking into the living room holding a spoon, "Oh she's here."

Hope stood up as soon as Jordan let go of her. She was getting sick, like a nervous sick.

"Jer, this is Hope my girlfriend. Hope this is Jerry my brother," Kelley said looked in between both Hope and her brother.

"She's aunty Kell's special person daddy, she makes her happy." Jordan stated very seriously, all three adults chuckled at the little one. Jerry walked closer to Hope and extended his hand.

"Very nice to finally meet you, and put a face to the person this one over here won't shut up about," Hope shook his hand briefly before letting go.

"Nice to meet you too," she looked over at Kelley and raised an eyebrow. She was slightly blushing at what her brother had said to Hope.

"I heard that you've met Jordan and Jacob already. This one here," he pointed to Jordan, "won't shut up about you either," he laughed. "Please take a seat I'll go grab you something to drink. Water, beer wine?" He asked.

"I'll get em," Kelley said, "I need to put these flowers in a vase with some water. Hope?"

"Just water please," she said taking a seat on the couch closest to her, she really hated Kelley right now for leaving her alone with Jerry. At least Jordan was still there.

"Jer?"

"Water too, here will you drop this in the kitchen too please?" He handed over the spoon that made the trip to the living room with him. "Jordan go wash up and tell your brother to do the same please."

'Great,' Hope thought. Kelley and Jordan left leaving Hope and Jerry by themselves.

"So, what are your intentions with Kelley?" Jerry asked with a seriousness to his tone. He stared at Hope waiting for an answer. The same way Jacob the oldest one was staring at her earlier, almost glaring at her.

"I uh my um.." That's all she could say, words were just not reaching her mouth. She dropped her head trying to compose her thoughts. She heard a little chuckle coming from Jerry's way.

"I'm kidding. I'm sorry, I have a weird sense of humor," he said taking a seat across from Hope, "Kelley has told me so little about you really but I would like to get to know the person that's been making my little sister happy these last few weeks."

Hope let out a chuckle too.

"Here I was beginning to think I should of stopped by the store and gotten an engagement ring or something instead of flowers," she said feeling her nervousness leave her body at last. "My intentions are nothing but good I promise, she's really special that one."

"I'm glad to hear that at least a future is on your mind," he said smiling. "She really is, a little wild and crazy but that's what makes her special."

"I couldn't agree more, on the crazy part of course," she chuckled. She noticed he was wearing a Huskies t-shirt and smiled at that, "great choice, go UWs right?"

Jerry looked down at his tshirt and let out a laugh.

"You know, I wasn't a really big fan but my wife used to be crazy about college sports, she's the one that got me into it." Jerry smiled at the memory of his wife, how she used to drag them all to games when they could all go, specially soccer games and football games.

"I actually went there, played a little soccer and basketball myself. I'm a huge fan too," Hope relaxed more. "My dad used to go to every game I ever played, he was definitely my number one fan."

Jerry was surprised at that, he never would have pictured Hope as someone that liked sports, let alone college sports.

"Never would have pegged you as a person that played sports," he shrugged, "I guess people can surprise you. You said your dad was your biggest fan?"

"Yeah he passed away a few years ago, hear attack." She said looking down at her hands, feeling a little sadness creep up on her.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, loosing people you love...it's never easy." His voice changed, Hope could hear the sadness in it.

"Thank you, and yes loosing people you love isn't the best," Hope remebered Kelley telling her about Jerry's wife dying not to long ago. "I'm sorry too, Kells told me about your wife, I can't imagine loosing the person you'd chosen to love."

Jerry just gave a faint smile, "Yeah it hasn't been easy at all honestly. But Kelley has been here for me more than I would have asked, and the kids definitely give me that last little push I sometimes need."

"You guys seem really close, I can't imagine making that big of a move for my brother. Like, don't get me wrong I love my family, but we're not exactly that close," Hope admitted.

"Yeah I'm lucky to be as close as me and Kelley are, she's amazing." Jerry said and Hope couldn't agree more.

There was was a small comfortable silence between them. As if on cue Kelley made an appearance.

 

"Hope you're not talking about me now," Kelley came in back to the living room holding 3 water bottles in her hand, handing one to her brother and walking over to take a seat by Hope's side.

"Wasn't that the point of you leaving us alone?" Jerry bantered back. 

"Not really, I tried to hurry back, don't want you scaring my girlfriend away so soon," Kelley looked over at Hope and smiled "I kinda want to keep her."

"Yeah I think you might wanna hold on to her, she's pretty ok," he said making eye contact and smiling at Hope. "Alright, I'm gonna go finish dinner. Kell will you set up the table please?" Jerry got on his feet and headed for the kitchen.

"Help me?" Kelley said grabbing Hope's hand and pulling her up on to her feet with her.

"If I say no, can I go hang out with the squirrels instead?" Hope asked and Kelley laughed ignoring her while pulling Hope towards the dining room. 

 

The night went better then Hope had expected. Kelley's brother had been really welcoming. They had spent the majority of the night laughing around the table. It was something Hope had never experienced with her family. It's not that her family was terrible, they had good memories of course, but the bad memories always surpassed the good ones.

They found themselves sitting around the living room talking about nothing and everything. Even Jacob, the oldest one, had started to talk to her. He still hadn't warmed up to her one hundred percent but at least he was talking to her, so Hope decided it was better than nothing.

Soon it was bedtime for the boys and Jordan had insisted that Kelley put them to bed tonight.

"Come on then squirrel let's go," Kelley said, he grabbed her hand and started walking when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait aunty my drawing! I have to give it to her before she leaves!" he exclaiming, letting go of Kelley and starting to run up the stairs to his room to grab Hope's drawing.

"No running Jordan!" Jerry yelled, he was already half way up the stairs when he stopped and started walking, trying to take two stairs at a time. Considering how small he was it wasn't working out pretty well for him. They all laughed at him, everyone but Jacob. Hope could of swear she saw him roll his eyes a little.

"Come on Jake lets go!" Kelley said, holding her hand out. He glared at her and Kelley just smiled.

"It's Jacob, not Jake," he said sounding a little annoyed. He started to walk up the stairs leaving Kelley behind.

"Alright. I'll be back, wait for me." Kelley said following behind her nephew, leaving Hope and Jerry alone again. Only this time Hope wasn't all that nervous anymore.

"Thanks for having me over, dinner was great," Hope said looking over at Jerry who was already smiling at her.

"It was a pleasure having you. The boys, specially Jordan seem to love you already," he said studying her for a second before speaking again, "you are good for her. I still have my doubts because of what she's been through and because I bearly know you. But I've also never seen her this happy. So all I'm going to say to you is don't screw with her heart."

Hope just nodded and made eye contact with him. Big mistake. He was giving her a very intimidating stare and Hope started to get nervous again.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it, I'll take good care of her I promise," she said not breaking eye contact with him, "and I take promises very seriously."

"Good," they both broke the staring contest they had when they heard Kelley coming down the stairs. "Thanks again for coming, have a good night Hope."

"You too, have a goodnight." was all Hope said before she broke into a smile seeing Kelley walk down the last steps.

"Night Jer," Kelley said when her brother passed her on his way up. 

"Well he said he was too tired to come back down the stairs, so he told me to give you this," Kelley said handing Hope a piece of paper.

Hope looked at it, a smile forming on her lips.

It was a drawing of her and Jordan holding hands, each of them holding a ice cream cone. At least that's what it looked like. At the corner of the page he had written both their names, some letters bigger than others but they were readable. 'Hopey and Squirrel.'

Hope felt herself get emotional. There he was, this kid she had met hours ago, making her feel so loved. Just like Kelley had done in such a short time.

"Come home with me?" She suddenly asked looking up to meet Kelley's gaze.

"God yes, thought I was gonna have to invite myself over," Kelley said faking relief. Hope laughed. 

"You don't need an invitation Kell," she leaned in and gave Kelley a kiss.

"Mm, ok just let me grab some stuff and I'll be on my way, see you there?" Kelley smiles, and Hope just nods. "I'll walk you out."

On her quiet drive back home Hope couldn't help but smile.

The dinner had gone great and, in a way, it had helped. She was determined to tell Kelley just how much she cared about her. Maybe it was too soon to admit her real feelings. Their relationship had grown so much in so little time, but she didn't care. She was ready to go all in.

She was ready to give Kelley all of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a little longer than the other ones ... Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm trying to update at least 2 times a week or so hopefully I can keep doing it. Anyways tell me what you think I appreciate the comments! Thanks for keeping up with my story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one hope you like ;)

The moment Kelley let it slip out that she loved Hope kept replaying in her head. She knew she had probably made a mistake, but it wasn't that she didn't feel it. She is in love Hope. It was just too soon, she knew Hope had a hard time opening up to people. But with Kelley it wasn't like that, with Kelley she had opened up without even flinching. She had let Kelley slip into her life in such a short time. That should mean something, at least that's what Kelley had been telling herself ever since it happened. Even now when she found herself knocking on Hope's door. She wasn't going to take it back, it was stupid to take back stuff that had already been said, specially when it was the truth. She loves her.

"Hey," Hope said opening the door all the way for Kelley to step in, "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up."

"And miss out on sleeping next to my girlfriend, no way in hell!" Kelley said wrapping her arms around Hope's neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Mmm yeah as much as I love where this is going," she rested her hands on Kelley's hips, "we need to talk."

"Do we have to?" she asked burying her face in Hope's neck.

"Kell?"

"I know," Kelley let out a long sigh, untangling herself from Hope.

Hope went to make sure the door was locked. Kelley waited for her and they decided to head upstairs to Hope's bedroom.

Neither said anything for a few minutes, they got ready for bed in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but there was just a little tension to make it slightly uncomfortable. Hope sat down on her side of the bed while Kelley layed down on her's. It was a conversation they needed to have eventually. If Kelley was to go by how dinner went with her family and Hope, she shouldn't even be worried. If Hope was going to run, she would have done it pretty much right after she said she loved her. So why was she even freaking out about it? They stayed silent for another few minutes.

"Sarah came by today," was all Kelley said, she waited for Hope's reaction but there was nothing. Hope was looking down at her hands, "Nothing happened, I wouldn't do that to you. She was just there and she said somethings about Kyle."

Hope looked up at the mention of Kelley's ex, she knew Kelley was still hurt by it.

"Oh Kell, what did she say?" Hope saw the hurt on Kelley's face as she tried hold the tears from falling. Hope was beyond pissed at this moment. How could someone hurt Kelley, the most loving and sweet person she was had ever met. How can she try and come back into her life and try to hurt her again after all the hurt she had already put her through? Hope moved over to Kelley's side and brought her in so that her face was on Hope's chest. Kelley thrown halfway on top of her.

"They're still friends. At least that's what she told me, she said they were friends and sometimes more than friends too. And I know I shouldn't let it affect me, I know! But being told that he's still friends with her, after everything that happened; she took him away from me, he betrayed me, he ruined everything, and I want to hate him for it but I can't because he was my person! He was supposed to be there for me when I married the love of my life. He was supposed to be in my life," Kelley said feeling herself get worked up, she was angry still but mostly heartbroken. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a mess, but I promise you this has nothing to do with her. She's been out of my life, and my mind! I don't love her... I-I love you Hope."

Kelley felt Hope stiffen a little underneath her so she sat up to look Hope in the eye.

"Hey I-" Hope was cut off by Kelley.

"Look I know it's too soon, I know I should've probably not said it but I can't I... You don't have to say it back, I understand. I mean we've been girlfriends for not even a whole 24 hours I think," Kelley said bringing her hands to her face, Hope sat up, a smile forming on her lips, "Look Hope I know you're probably freaking out I get it."

"Kell I-"Hope tried to speak but again she was cut off by Kelley.

"No, let me finish. Like I know you're not ready, or maybe you are, I don't know... But I just want you to know that I mean it. I mean every single word I said, I love you Hope. I'm in love with you and only you." Kelley said making eye contact with Hope.

"Can I talk now?" Hope asked raising an eyebrow at Kelley, who just nodded in response.

"Kell this," she said pointing at her and Kelley, "what you and me have, it's the most real thing I've ever had in my life. It all happened so suddenly, but everything we have is so simple and easy, and I mean it a good way. It's never been like that for me. I don't do well in relationships. I screw up, or I get my heart broken if I open up too much. But I'm willing to take that risk with you because I really really do love you too." Hope smiled and looked down.

"You do?" Kelley asked still not being able to process what Hope had just said, was she hearing right? She kept asking herself, lost in thought, until Hope snapped her out of it.

"Kelley O'Hara I'm in love with you too," Hope had the biggest, most sincere smile when she looked back up to meet Kelley's eyes.

"You are?" Kelley asked again, a smile starting to form on her lips.

"Didn't I just say that? I mean I can take it back if you don't really believ-" Hope was cut off by a squeak coming from Kelley and then she launched her body at Hope. Kelley took her lips with her own and started kissing her. There was something different about it, something good different about this kiss that both of them felt.

"You know I had a list of all the things I wanted to do to you," Kelley said breaking the kiss, she looked down a Hope with a smirk, "but I believe my list just got a little bigger."

"Oh yeah?" Hope asked letting her hands run up Kelley's side underneath her shirt. Kelley reacted just as Hope wanted, closing her eyes momentarily. And then Kelley was on her back with Hope straddling her and her hands pinned up above her head."how about we start crossing off some things off that list?"

"I like the sound of that," was all Kelley said before Hope's lips were on her and all over her at once.

Again they found themselves exploring every inch of their bodies with a new sense of excitement. A new and better understanding of how much they had grown to love each other in such a short time.

 

The next morning they both woke up with the biggest, most sincere smile on their faces.

Kelley had woken up in the mood, and well Hope wasn't going to deny her girlfriend some early morning sex. After their morning activities they shared a quick breakfast and said good bye, parting ways to go to work. Kelley had asked Hope to accompany her and her nephews to the park later, and after a couple of sweet kisses she reluctantly agreed. As long as she got off work early enough, she promised she would meet up with them.

When she finished at work, she called Kelley to see what park they were at. Kelley squealed happily and told her quickly, already telling the kids about Hope coming to play too.

Twenty minutes later Hope was at the park standing in between the goal posts while Jacob was taking penalty kicks. He had been annoyed that Kelley wasn't good at being a real goalkeeper, arguing that she was being nice, letting him score every time because he was her nephew. He had walked up to Hope and asked her if she could do it. Hope was excited that Jacob was at least talking to her more, so she had agreed without a second thought.

After a lot of blocks from Hope and a few balls hitting the back of the net, Jacob seemed pretty satisfied to have at least put some past the adult makeshift goalkeeper.

After the sun started to set, Kelley decided it was time to take the boys home. After getting them in the car all buckled up she walked over to Hope's car which was parked right behind her's.

"So I'll come over after dinner..." Kelley said her hands going up around to Hope's neck.

"I can't wait," Hope said grabbing on Kelley's hips and pulling her close to her body. She closed the distance and their lips met for a few seconds before they pulled away.

"Okay, see ya in a bit. Love you," Kelley said pulling away already walking back to her car with a smile plastered on her face. Hope smirked and grabbed her hand to pull her back for one last kiss.

"Love you too!" Hope said after pulling away from the kiss, and then allowed Kelley to walk back to her car. She shot Hope a wink before climbing into her car, Hope finally getting into her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as I go, I don't have anything written or anything just whatever my head comes up with I write it... so hopefully my brain gets to working more often :P anyways hope you guys are liking the story, shoot me a comment down under ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well here you go a little short one but i promise to make the next one a long one for sure...oh yeah dont hate me because of this =( lol   
> im going to try and finish this story here soon maybe a few more chapters and end it   
> Anyways thank you so much to whoever keeps up with this story.   
> S/O to the best person i know *ALITZMAR* because she edits my work and makes it look presentable lol because idk if you guys noticed but the first few chapters are a little rough lol

Life has many ways of messing things up when you least expect it. When you're the happiest you've been all your life, something always has to come and fuck it up. But in a way you know its your own fault. In this case, its Kelley's fault.

She finds herself under the apologetic stare of one of her best friends and the meanacing glare of her girlfriend. Kelley can't quite figure out if its a look of hurt or if she's just pissed.

I mean Kelley doesn't blame her, she can't. How could she forget something so important?

Alex and Tobin had invited them to Portland for a weekend, which Kelley had so excitedly agreed to. Hope wasn't too sure if it was a good idea and was a little pissed that Kelley had agreed before even asking her about it. But after a little begging (Hope can never resist her girlfriend begging) that led them to the bedroom, she just agreed.

They decided to drive down since it wasn't too far. Kelley had said something about enjoying the scenery that Washington and Oregon had to offer. Either way Hope wasn't a big fan of flying, so it didn't take much convincing on Kelley's part.

It had been a stressful day to say the least. Kelley wanted to stop almost every time she saw something she wanted to take a picture of, or with. It should have bothered Hope to no end, but she wouldn't - and couldn't - get bothered by it. Seeing Kelley getting excited about the little things was the most beautiful experience Hope's ever had. The pure happiness Kelley got out of a selfie they had taken by a tree. When they stopped for gas, Kelley had bought two keychains that consisted of a heart, one with the letter K and one with the letter H. She took the time to gain Hope's undivided attention just to explain to what they meant.

"This one is for you to keep," she had handed the one with the K to her, "and this one is for me to keep. This way I will always have you in my heart and you always have me in yours." She had gave her a chaste kiss and walked away with the biggest, most satisfied smile on her face.

Hope's heart swealed with love. She had just stood there for a minute looking at the heart keychain. She had smiled and looked up when Kelley had yelled at her to hurry her little ass up. She had walked up to kelley and brought their lips together for a more than a chaste kiss.

"I love you," Hope had said.

"I figured," Kelley had said back with a laugh. They got in the car and drove the little distance they had left to Portland. Where Kelley's bestfriends had been anxiously awaiting the couple.

They had a good weekend. Friday they went to dinner and then back to Tobin and Alex's apartment to rest. The next day they spent sightseeing, ending up at a soccer game and concluding their night with a trip to one of Tobin's favorite bar afterwards. Hope had actually enjoyed herself quite a bit, it had surprised her how easy Kelley's friends were to get along with.

But the weekend was long over with and, in a way, completely ruined. It started as innocent conversation as they sat having Sunday brunch before Kelley and Hope began the drive back to Seattle:

"So Kell when do you go back to college? Soon right?" Tobin said making conversation, taking a bite of her fruit not noticing the two figures in front of her look up and the turn to look at each other in surprise. "You guys ready to do the long distance thing?" Tobin asked looking up only be kicked in the shin before she said anything else.

"Alex! What was that for!" She said turning to her girlfriend, she nodded her head to where the other couple was just staring at eachother. More like Hope glaring and Kelley just opening and closing her mouth trying to come up with something to say.

No one had said a word for a good few minutes so Kelley decided to break the silence.

"Look Hope I'm sorry I didn't say anything, it wasn't because I didn't want to say anything I just total-" she was interrupted by Hope.

"Can we not do this right now, please?" Hope got up and looked at Tobin and Alex who followed and stood up. "Thanks for a great weekend, but it's time we to the road, it's getting late." She said goodbye to Alex and Tobin and then looked at Kelley.

"I'll be waiting in the car," was all she said before she walked away, leaving Kelley to stare at her leaving figure sadly.

"Tobin really!!" Alex said with a slap on Tobin's arm as soon as Hope was out of sight. 

"Ouuch!! Its not like I did it on purpose! How was I supposed to know she didn't know?" Tobin said rubbing her arm where Alex had not so softly slapped.

"No its okay Al, it wasn't her fault. I ... I should have said something. I guess I just I forgot, how could I forget something so important?" Kelley said on the verge of tears.

Alex reached out and brought her friend in for a hug. Tobin just patted her back trying to calm her friend. She felt guilty for blurting out something that wasn't hers to say, but how was she supposed to know...

"Well, wish me luck guys. It's going to be a hell of a trip back." She said smiling sadly. 

"I'm sorry Kell, I didn't know she didn't know..." Tobin trailed off apologetically, rubbing her neck in her nervous way. 

"Its ok Tobs, not your fault," Kelley said giving her friend a hug goodbye. "I'll call you guys when I get back. That's if I make it there alive." 

The three of them laughed nervously, Kelley was trying to ease herself but it just wasn't helping. They said their goodbyes and Kelley took a deep breath to gather herself before heading to where they had parked Hope's car earlier.

"Way to fucking go O'Hara," Kelley said a little too loud, "I'm so stupid how could I forget." She was now talking to herself, something she did way too often. She reached the car, Hope was already in there waiting for her with the car on. She climbed in the passenger side, buckled herself and, was about to start apologizing, when the music of the radio got turned up.

"I guess we're not doing this right now..." Kelley mumbled, she knew Hope had heard her but she had ignored it and just started driving.

They had about an hour left to get home and Kelley had fallen sleep almost as soon as they had left. It was a silent relief to Hope. She needed a little time for herself before she talked to Kelley. She needed to think about what this meant for them.

Hope had stopped for gas, she thought about waking Kelley up but decided against it. When she came back in the car Kelley started to wake up.

"Do you need the restroom before we leave here?" Hope asked.

Kelley just shook her head no.

"Here I got you this in case you got thirsty," Hope spoke again handing her the water bottle and the chocolate milk, this time Kelley smiled at her.

"Thank you." was all kelley said and then there was that aweful silence again that she hated. Though this time it only lasted about 5 minutes before Hope broke it.

"I had the right to know before all this. Before I... before we started to build something," Hope sighed "why didn't you tell me?" Her tone sounded more sad than anything else.

"I know its hard to believe but I didn't mean to not tell you... Believe me when I say I honestly, completely forgot. I was so caught up living in the moment I just I forgot that I was even supposed to go back. I was so busy falling in love with you that all that mattered in the moment was you and I. I'm so, so sorry Hope," Kelley was now starting to feel her eyes brimming with tears.

"So what now? You leave back to college and what am I supposed to do Kelley?" Hope asked sadly. She knew she was being selfish, it wasn't easy for Kelley either. But knowing she had to leave and didn't care to mention it, that hurt. On top of that she didn't want her to leave, it hurt to know she was going to leave. 

"It's not like I'm not used to the leaving... But you, I love you. And I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go Kell." 

Kelley was silently crying at the way Hope's voice had broken when she had said that she was used to the leaving, presumably of people she loved. It had made her feel like the most terrible person in the world. How could she go back and leave her behind? Kelley knew for sure she didn't want to leave. And she felt terrible thinking about asking Hope to do long distance. Kelley knew she didn't want to leave Seattle, but mostly she didn't want to leave Hope.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly through her tears. They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, Hope going to Kelley's house to drop her off. Kelley was a little surprised, she would spend most nights at Hope's, but considering they weren't in the best place Hope had thought a little space was much needed.

"Let me know when you're home, please?" Kelley looked at Hope who was just staring out the window, she reached over and touched her hand giving it a squeeze. Hope turned to face her a little startled by the touch. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Goodnight," Kelley said getting out of the car not even bothering, or remembering, to get her stuff from the back of Hope's trunk.

"Goodnight," and then she drove off to the nearest bar she could find. Before she went in, she called the only person who could give her comfort.

"Hey, missed me already?" Carli said in the most annoying voice she could muster. She heard nothing but a a little sob coming from the other end, "Hope what's wrong?"

"She's leaving me Carli... She's moving back to the other side of the fucking country and... She let me fall for her..." Hope was now crying, all Kelley had said was I'm sorry. What the hell was she supposed to do with an 'I'm sorry'? "and she's leaving me."

"Where are you Hope?" Carli asked quickly. "Tell me where you're at, I'm coming to you."

Life really does have a way of fucking up when things are going your way. Hope was great example of that, every time her life was going great something would come along and mess it up in a really fucked up way. The universe was against her.

At least that's how it felt for Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toughts? drop me a comment down under.... its my favorite part about this =)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an Update....

Is anyone still reading this story? I experienced writers block for the first time and it was terrible.... ヽ( ´¬`)ノ any ways if anyone is still interested I got a new chapter coming here soon... This story is about to end here soon too, probably like 3 maybe 4 more chapters :) anyways thanks to anyone who has taken their time with my lame ass story ;) you guys are amazing ＼(^o^)／


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here its this one, I'm posting another one here shortly so yeah ...anyways any mistakes are mine obviously I usually have someone go thru it to make sure things make sense.. Because I'm so bad at writing of course but hey I've gotten a little better I think? Maybe idk anyways..I'm just said fuck it let's see how it goes ...if something doesn't make sense or whatever just let me know ...anyways enjoy!! Sorry for the long ass wait :/

After Hope drove off, Kelley found herlsef standing there just staring down the street in the direction Hope had gone. She was just standing there hugging herself, she was sad and disappointed but mostly sad. Who in their right mind forgets that they need to go back to college? 

Apparently she did and now it was something she really needed to think about. She knew she had to leave no matter what. It was her last year of college. There was no way she was gonna skip when she was so close to being done.

The question was, was Hope willing to work this out with her? was she willing to do the long distance?. Those questions only Hope could answer, and Kelley was going to do everything in her power to convince her that they could do this, they could make it work even if they were miles apart. At least that's what she hoped. 

She headed inside the house, trying to muster the best smile she could, the last thing she needed was for her brother to worry about her. As soon as the kids saw her walk in they both made a run for her and engulfed her in the biggest hug, telling her how much they missed her aunty Kell. 

"I missed you I'm so glad you're back" Jordan said still hugging her.

"I missed you too," Jacob said letting go and stepping away from Kelley" um where's Hope? Is she with you??" 

"Um ..she had to go home, she said to tell you sorry that she'll make it up to you OK?" Kelley lied and gave her nephew a sad smile.

Jacob had asked Hope if she could help him again with his penalty kicks, and they had agreed she would stop by when she dropped off Kelley after getting back from Portland.

"Oh ok" Jacob was a little disappointed but he just shrugged" I was kinda tired anyways, I'm gonna go to my room"

And with that he walked away up the stairs. He seemed to have warmed up to Hope in the last few days, and Kelley was over the moon about it, he had always been really quiet specially after his mother had passed away, he had closed off a little more. So Kelley and Jerry were both graceful and surprised at how soon he had started to warm up to her.

"You too Jordan, I'll be there soon." Jerry said ushering him upstairs.

"You ok there?" Her brother asked a little worried " I know I fake smile when I see one specially on you."

Kelley let out a sigh.

"Yeah I'll be ok, I just don't wanna talk about it right now." She went to hug his brother," I'm gonna head up to bed I'm tired."

"Kell its only like four thirty " he hugged her a little tighter.

"I know I just need to be alone" Kelley pulled away from the hug.

"Ok you tell me if you need anything ok?" Kelley just nodded and headed up to her room. 

Once in her room she decided to jump I'm the shower. She felt exhausted more emotionally that physically.

Once out of the long shower, she decided to take a nap. Maybe she would just sleep through the day and wake up until the next morning. She layed down hoping to fall asleep soon. All she did was toss and turn, her head full with thoughts of Hope and what she might be doing right now. She needed to go to her so after a couple hours she made up her mind.

Kelley got up and grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoddie to put on and then headed downstairs. Lucky for her, Jerry was nowhere to be seen. She would text him once she left the house to let him know she was going out. As soon as she was in the car she shoot him a text and drove away. Once she reached Hopes house she noticed Carli's car but no sign of Hope's, so she decided to call her first.

When there was no answer, her heart broke a little, maybe Hope was really done. The thought came and went. She couldn't let herself think that. She loved Hope and Hope loved her back. They were gonna work something out.  
She decided to message instead. One way or another Hope was gonna hear her out. She sat there staring at her phone for what it felt like forever hoping it would light up with Hopes name on it.

 

 

Carli walked in and the first thing she saw was Hope sitting by the bar taking a shot that by the disgusted face she made it was probably something really strong. There was a beer and a couple more empty shot glasses by her. 

"Great," Carli taught "just what I need to deal with, a drunk Hope."

Its not that Hope did this a lot, in fact she didn't drink often but when she did, it was because she was upset or sad.

Carli approached her bestfriends hoping she wasn't too drunk. Hope could be a little hard to deal with when drunk. Before Carli reached the bar Hope turned around and spotted her. She gave her a sad smile.

"Good god she's not that drunk" Carli thought to herself and smiled back at her friend. Hope just turned around and took a big sip of her beer.

"Hey there take it easy" Carli said once she reached her and put a hand on her shoulder, "come on let's get out of here get you home ok." 

Hope just sighed and stood up she turned to face Carli. She could tell she had been crying her eyes where kinda red and puffy. Carli hated seeing her friend like this. She had been so happy this last couple weeks.

She pulled her into a hug and they stood there for a minute or two. Carli hated doing this in public she wasn't much to show affection in public and knew Hope wasn't one for that either so she pulled away and walked up to the bartender to ask for the check. Hope pulled out her credit card and handed it to Carli. As soon as she paid they walked outside got in Carlis car and drove away to Hopes house. They would pick up Hopes car tomorrow morning.

Hope was quiet the whole ride home, and Carli didn't even push her to talk. She knew her friend just needed her there, she would talk when and if she wanted. All she could do was be there for her. 

They arrived at Hopes house, Carli pulled in the drive way and turned off the car. Neither made a move to get out.

"You know I should start charging you for my services." Carli said in a teasing way, Hope turned her way and smiled sadly. Carli always found a way to make her smile.

"What a friend you are" Hope chuckled a little at the fake hurt face Carli made, "come on let's head inside"

"I'm the best you got" Carli said back smirking at her. They got off the car and headed inside the house. They made their way to the living room, not before Carli went by the fridge and grabbed two beers. They settled in the couch by eachother. She handed Hope a beer and she went on to open it and finished half of it in one swing.

"Feeling a little better?" Carli asked watching Hope breathe a little hard after chugging half of a beer and then taking a sip of her own beer.

"Define better?" Hope asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well you could be talking this with Kelley right now but here I am" Carli said taking another sip of her beer.

"Its not that easy Carli, I just needed to think about some stuff" Hope said getting a little defensive. Carli was always direct with Hope, she would call her out on everything.

" So what? it's never easy, you just gonna run away every time something gets complicated?" Carli asked putting her beer in the center table "did you even talk about it at all with her? Because knowing you I don't think you did"

"I just dropped her off and told her we would talk about it, I just needed to be alone" Hope said following Carli and putting her beer on the table.

"And yet here I am" Carli said waiting on a reaction from Hope.

"I know ok Carli I know, I don't know what's wrong with me" Hope said bringing her hands to cover her face.

"There's nothing wrong with you babe, at all ok, get it together. Yeah I get it she should have mentioned she was going to eventually go back. That's on her, but just because she's there and you're here doesn't mean it can't work." Said Carli scooting over closer to Hope putting her arm around her to give her some comfort. 

"Look all I know is that I've never seen you that happy, I honestly think she's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you can't let yourself lose her not like this not ever." Carli was a little upset but mostly sad to see her friend like this. Hope was an insecure person specially when it came to relationships. Not that she had many but she would always manage to blame herself for not giving it all. And she would always end up hurt. 

Adrian had been her most stable relationship. They were friends before they became a thing and that had helped in their relationship. Carli never really saw them as being in a relationship it was more of a friendship with benefits really. 

Hopes phone started to go off announcing she had an incoming call. Carli felt Hope freeze a little under her touch. They both glanced at it and saw Kelley's name appear on the screen.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Carli asked giving her a little squeeze on her shoulder.

"I feel like such an asshole" Hope said grabbing her phone off the couch, as soon as it was on her hand it stopped.

"That's because you are sometimes," Hope looked up to glare at her friend and Carli just smirked "but come on call her you guys need to talk and see this through, I need you to be happy and having her in your life makes you happy so go on call her have her come over or something its still early." 

Hopes phone sent off signaling she had a new message. It was from Kelley. Carli got up and grabbed the two beer bottles to dispose of them. Giving Hope a little privacy to look at her message.

Kell- We need to talk about this please :( I love you that's not gonna change please let me come see you 

Hope felt her eyes water a little, she got up and walked outside, she sat on the swingseat and hit call on Kelley's number. It only rang once before Kelley picked up.

"Hope I-" Kelley said and was cut off by Hope.

"I'm so sorry Kell, I'm such an ass I didn't mean to run from you I was just really wreck my mind was a mess and I just I lost it I-" now it was Kelley who cutbher off mid rant.

"Hey no you have nothing to be sorry about ok, I wanna talk to you about this just not like this, can I come over?" Kelley asked. 

"Yes, let me just send Carli home" Hope said getting up from the swingseat and heading inside.

"Oh good because im kinda already here" Kelley said in a low voice that Hope almost didn't hear, almost.

"Of course you are" Hope said smiling a little.

"See you in a bit" Kelley said 

"Ok" Hope said before hanging up.

"Hey how'd it go?" Asked carli from the couch.

"Good um she's coming over" Hope felt bad for having to send her friend home after she had made her drop whatever she was doing to come take care of her.

"Great now promise me you're gonna drop those stupid walls you start to build up when you're hurt or sad, just be honest with her ok" Carli said getting up to hug Hope goodbye.

"I promise" Hope still hugging her friend "thanks for everything, you're amazing I hope you know that"

"That I am my friend," carli said with a smirk on her face pulling away from Hopes embrace. Hope smiled and walked her to the door. 

"I'll call you tomorrow ok" Hope said opening the front door.

"I'll be waiting" was all Carli said then she started to walk outside and noticed there was another car parked by her. It was Kelley. Carli looked back to the front door where hope was standing with her hands crossed on her chest. She sent her one last smile and waved her goodbye.

As soon as Carli drove off Kelley got of her car and made her way to where Hope was standing in the front door. 

"Hi" Kelley said shyly once she was in front of Hope.

Hope rolled her eyes a little at Kelley's sudden shyness.

"Come here" was all Kelley heard before she knew it she was getting pulled into a kiss. 

Hope was now determined to make this work between them even if it meant doing the whole distance relationship thing. She wasn't sure how it was going to work but she would find a way. She wasn't going to lose the best damn thing that had ever happened to her. 

"I Love you so god damn much" Hope said pulling always from the kiss and bringing Kelley in closer to her "I don't wanna lose you"

"You won't, ever," Kelley said her voice breaking a little "I'm all yours Hope only yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Ready for another one? Cool ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here you go ..again sorry for any mistakes

Hope was a runner, she would always try and run from her problems even if it meant ending with her heart broken. She had been since she was little. When her old golden retriever died, she was about 8 years old and she ran away crying from home. It took her mom and brother almost all day to find her. She had run to a park near by where people took their dogs for walks. When she was 16 and her first boyfriend told her he loved her, she ran and shut him out, never talked to him again. It was a good thing they didn't go to the same school. She really liked him but she was scared of love, she didn't know what love was honestly. Even tho she had been the one to walk away it still hurt her. Her first heartbreak, and she did it to herself. So yes she was a runner, literally and figuratively.

But sitting here holding Kelley in her arms, she no longer had the desire to run away from her, from their relationship. Kelley made her want to fight for it, for her. She was scared shitless, the distance might break them. She knew there was a possibility that it would but yet here she was, she wasn't a 100% it would work. She was a very insecure person. But she was willing to try, for her. Kelley was worth it, she was worth the try, and more than that. 

She wanted a whole life with her, she had never felt like this about anyone. Never in her life had she seen herself with someone in a future. Kelley felt like home for her. And she wanted to be that for Kelley. Even if they were thousand miles apart.

 

"I can hear the wheels in your head turning Hope" Kelley said breaking her out of her thoughts "what's in that little head of yours, talk to me."

"I was just thinking of how much I love you" Hope said placing a kiss on top of Kelley's head that was resting in her chest. " and that I'm going to miss you like crazy once you're gone."

At this Kelley sat up and looked at Hope

"Does this mean you're willing to try the whole distance relationship with me?" Kelley asked her voice trembling a little.

"I don't like the thought of you being a thousand miles apart from me, I actually hate it," Hope said with a pout "And its going to be hard, so fucking hard. Because I don't know if you noticed but I'm the most insecure person I've ever met. But I can't lose you kelley, I love you too damn much to even think about a life without you." 

Kelley wasn't expecting this from Hope, this made her heart swell with emotion. She wasn't specting for her to feel the same way she was feeling. She was now talking about the future, a future with her, and that made Kelley even more sadder that she was going to be apart from this woman for a whole year.

"I love you so much, like its crazy to think how much I feel for you in such a short time," Kelley said, she closed the gap to give her a kiss. A slow short kiss, she pulled away but brought her hands to each side of Hope's face "you and me, we can do this, I know we can, we're gonna make it through, tick and thin and in between. I'm with you Hope, that's a promise."

Kelley knew it was going to be hard, hell it was going to be miserable for both of them, but she would rather be a little miserable for a year than lose Hope. 

Hope smiled and closed the little distance and rested her forehead on Kelley's.

"We're really going to do this?" Hope said, kelley put her hands around Hopes neck.

"Are we?" Kelley asked.

"I can't lose you, even tho I am losing you in some way I'll visit when I can, you'll visit when you can. I think we can do this, I hope we can do this" Hope said a little doubt in her voice.

"We will, you wanna know why?" Kelley asked going back to their last position of Kelley resting her head on Hope's chest smiling, feeling happy and like a weight had been lifted off her. Before Hope even spoke Kelley continued "because you and I we are meant to be together, like peanut butter and jelly." 

Hope laughs, the most adorable and loud laugh. She's going to really miss her, more she can even imagine.

"You're a child." Hope chuckles.

"But you love me." Kelley says looking up at Hope, she looks down and smiles at her.

"That I do." Hope answers the smile still present in her mouth "come on let's head inside and get ready for bed well talk more about this tomorrow ok" 

"Too tired I can't move, I can't walk" Kelley says sitting up and pouting. Hope found it endearing and ridiculous at the same time. She knew what Kelley was asking for without her even having to say it.

"No" was all Hope said rolling her eyes she got up and walked towards the door that lead inside "not gonna happen, come one you big child."

Kelley let out am exaggerated groan "Fineee! You're the worst girlfriend you know" she said getting up walking past Hope. 

Hope smiled at her enjoying the little banter between them, it felt good. She gave Kelley a pat in the butt when she walked past her.

"Hey, you don't get to have any of this" Kelley said turning around, trying to keep a straight face "not after you refused to carry me to bed"

Hope started to walk Kelley's way with desire written all over her face. She grabbed Kelley and pulled her up. Kelley's legs wrapped around Hope.

"How about now?" Hope asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Mmmm..." Kelley moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes" Hope chuckled and made her way up the stairs carrying a very happy giggling Kelley. 

Hope knew they only had little time together before Kelley had to go back. So she was on a mission to make the best out it, and show Kelley just how much she loved her. In a way it was one of Hopes insecurities getting the best of her. She always had in the back of her mind all this what if's. What if she finds someone better? What if she stops loving me? What if she decides the distance is too much? What if she finds someone that loves her more? Was that even possible?. Hope only wished it wasn't. So she was going to do whatever she could to show Kelley just how much she was in love with her and only her. She was her endgame, her forever.

Kelley was over the moon, happy as she can be. Hope really did love her. Not that she ever questioned it or doubt it. But she did and Kelley love her too. All Kelley could think about while being held by Hope, her Hope, is how grateful she was to have found her. To be able to call Hope her girlfriend, and to be able to fall in love every waking day more and more. The fact that Hope was willing to do anything for her. Even do the whole distance relationship, it meant a lot to Kelley, it meant the world.

And so they showed each other just how much they loved one another. Every kiss and every touch was so delicate, filled with so much emotion and love. That night they made sure to seal their promise to stay together no matter what. Even in through the bad days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think :) love reading your comments..Hope I didn't disappoint :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one but its what I came up with.... and life hasn't gave me chance to fix it or even try and re write the chapter so here you go...hope its good enough 
> 
> Again any mistakes are mine... my go to person for editing is kinda busy with life ... so I'm winging this so hopefully its not too bad ...

Goodbyes are never easy, its never easy to watch the one you love walk away. They suck and Hope hates them so much, in fact she's actually been thinking of just getting on that plane with Kelley. What does she have to lose. There's nothing for her here, then she thinks of her job, Carli, her mom. They would understand right? All this was going thru her head on her way to drop Kelley off at the airport

\----

The last few weeks before Kelley had to leave had been pretty great. They had been inseparable really, almost to the point where Kelley was pretty much living with Hope for the most part. They had dinner at Jerry's two nights a week, Hope even spent a few nights there on request of Jacob who had begged her to have a sleepover and watch movies with them. And who was Hope to say no.

Jacob had taken such a liking to Hope, his eyes would light up every time he would see Hope. It was such a turn over, he had closed down a little after his mom passed away but now it seemed like he was back to his true self. And Jerry was more than happy to have his son back to the happy kid he used to be.

The last week before Kelley had to go, Tobin and Alex came up to Seattle for the day. Hope had arranged to have dinner with them and had invited Carli to come along. Carli brought Bryan, a guy she had been seeing for a while now. To say Hope was surprised was an understatement. She was actually a little hurt her bestfriend had not mentioned she had a boyfriend at all.

"What the actual fuck Carli, how am I now just finding out you have a boyfriend?" Hope had followed Carli to the restroom after she had excuse herself.

Carli had rolled her eyes and just shrugged it off saying he wasn't her boyfriend, he was just a guy friend she'd been seeing for a while now.

Hope was still a little hurt about it but decided to just let it go for now, they would have a long talk about it soon. They went back to their table and had a great dinner. It was good to see Carli get along with Tobin and Alex, they had hit it off, and she could tell Kelley was happy to see them get along too. Bryan, Carli's new boyfriend or whatever he was to her, seem to hit it off with everyone too. Hope was still a little wary about him, she needed to make sure he was good enough for her best friend and made a mental note to get to know him better on a one to one basis.

The guys at the Bean were sad to see Kelley go. On her last day at work they decided to throw a going away party for Kelley after they closed one night. Which as much as Kelley loved them for it, she hated it. She had made such good friends here, she was gonna miss them a lot, specially Tim. By the time the party died down, she was a little bit of a mess saying goodbye to everyone. If it was hard to say bye to them she could only imagine how hard it was going to be saying goodbye to Hope.

The O'haras house had been hard to leave, the kids did not make it easy at all specially Jordan who had cried and begged Kelley to not go. Kelley couldn't hold back her tears, promising him to call and Skype as much as she could. Jacob had just been really quiet keeping to himself, he gave her a hug and just went up to his room.

Jerry was sad to see his little sis go. He knew it would only be until she graduated. He knew she would take the first plane back as soon as she had her diploma in her hands. But it didn't make it easier knowing she would be gone for almost a year. She hugged him and Jordan again for the third time before Hope reminded her they needed to go.

 

\--------

 

So yes goodbyes were a hard specially when it came to a loved one. But it was only for 10 months, Hope kept reminding herself that. They were going to see each other on Thanksgiving, maybe Christmas and for sure for New Years. 

The silence in the ride to the airport was killing Kelley, she looked over at Hope, she had this look on her face, the one she got whenever she was over thinking stuff, it was kinda cute Kelley thought. They way she would constantly bite her lower lip. But she could also see the saddens on her face and it killed her. 

 

"I love you" Kelley said squeezing Hopes hand that she had been holding the whole ride and bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss on top of it. Hope smiled glacing over to where Kelley still had her hand to her lips.

"I love you too Kell" was all Hope said feeling so emotional, she gave a squeeze back and kept her eyes on the road stealing little glances every now and then at Kelley.

It was all they said in the car, they fell silent for the rest of the way to the airport. After parking the car Hope was about to open the door when she felt herself being pulled back to her seat, before she knew it Kelley was on top of her kissing her. 

"I don't wanna go" Kelley said after pulling away "I wanna stay with you."

"I know, I know believe me I don't want you to go" Hope said running her hands up and dowm Kelley's back "we'll talk everyday ok? And Thanksgiving it's only a few months from now, we'll see eachother then." 

"I know, it still really sucks tho." Kelley said her lips forming into a pout, Hope following with a pout of her own.

"Hey come on as much as I would love for you to miss your flight, we're already a little late so we need to hurry and get you on that flight before you miss it." Hope said giving Kelley one last deep kiss before she got out of the car, Hope following behind.

They got Kelley's stuff out of the trunk and headed inside. After a long hug, which took everything out of both of them to let go, Kelley was walking away with tears still in her eyes. This was going to be the most agonizing months ever. She was still in the same state as Hope and she already missed her like crazy. 

The next few months were going to feel like years. And now Hope was dreading her decision. She loved Kelley so much, but she was beyond scared to what the distance might do to them. All she could hope for was for their love to be strong enough to make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... on a scale from 1-10 How bad was it ? lol


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to give up on my stories, life has kept me very busy lately. And honestly I would love to keep going but I'm really not able to at all so I am asking if ANYONE would like to take over them and finish what I started please let me know give me your email and I'll message you. I'm sorry guys to whoever there was that was waiting for me to update:( like I said life has been amazing and its kept me so busy in a good way that I really dont have any time at all for this, thank you all of you who have taken their time to read my stories, when I first started with Tainted Heart I didnt think people would actually read any this was just me writing (attempting to write) to just keep myself busy and it was sort of like helping me thru life a bit and then you all started commenting on how you wanted the next chapter and it just made me so happy at the moment and to think about it makes me happy so happy so for that Thank you all so much!!!

I appreciate you all so much, keep on reading and being amazing:) good life my friends!!!!!


End file.
